Rozdarcie
by KH2083
Summary: It is unfinished story about journey of the Dream of the Endless and his team in order to prevent entity called Aweking from reshaping the whole reality. Alan Scott from DC, Jessica Vale from Marvel as well as my own characters are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica Vale „Preview"**

Jessica Vale przemierzała samochodem odludne tereny pustyń Nowego Meksyku. Była późna bezksiężycowa noc, wokół panowały ponure ciemności rozświetlone jedynie przez blask gwiazd na ciemnym jak atrament niebie oraz reflektory pojazdu dziewczyny. Powietrze było chłodne a wiatr szalejący ponad kamieniami stanowił pojedynczy dźwięk w zalewającej wszystko dookoła ciszy. Jessica, aby wytrzymać ową ciszę oraz uczucie ogromnego osamotnienia, włączyła radio i dość głośno słuchała nocnych audycji. Mutantka wracała do Instytutu Xaviera po wizycie w domu swojej matki. Wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni, sprawa z jej ukrytymi zdolnościami oraz zjawami z przeszłości które sama stworzyła, sprawiły że musiała odpocząć od niezwykłości oferowanych jej przez szkołę. Teraz miała już dość siły i ochoty aby wrócić do normalnego życia i co najważniejsze ułożyć swoje relacje z Hope Abbot, współlokatorką. W jej myślach kłębiły się przeróżne scenariusze, pomieszane z lirykami słuchanych utworów, jej oczy robiły się coraz cięższe a ciało ogarniało zmęczenie.

- „Teraz specjalnie na życzenie panny Evans ze stanu New York, „ She's like the wind... „ Audycja radiowa została przerwana przez zakłócenia. Jessie przekręcała gałką aby właściwie dostroić częstotliwość.

- „…She leads me through moonlight Only to burn me with the sun. She's taken my heart … " Zakłócenia znów zepsuły przekaz radiowy. Jessica po raz kolejny przekręciła potencjometr.

- „ ... Her body close to me, Can't look in her eyes…"

Po kilku sekundach głos radia został całkowicie zastąpiony przez biały szum.

- Co do cholery... Dziewczyna się zdenerwowała. Wyłączyła radio spoglądając przed siebie. Zauważyła małą, oświetloną fantazyjnie powyginanym neonem stację benzynową z barem. Miejsce wydawało się być wyjęte z całkiem innej części świata, przez przypadek postawione na środku pustyni. Jessica pomyślała że ktoś w tym budynku ma jakiś rodzaj radiostacji który zakłócił odbiór jej radia. Postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i odpocząć przed dalszą podróżą. Idąc do budynku rozglądnęła się dookoła. Powietrze wydawało sie przyjemniejsze i ucichł niepokojący głos wiatru. Dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi. Otworzył jej niski, starszy człowiek w okularach.

- Witam panią, czym mogę służyć?

- Chciałam po prostu odpocząć. Jeśli można...

- Ależ oczywiście, przecież po to mamy nasz zajazd. Aby podróżni z różnych światów mogli bezpiecznie odpocząć przed ich dalszą podróżą. Jessica weszła do środka. Wszystko było w drewnie, wokół unosił się zapach starego, mokrego drzewa.

- Mamy gości? – rozległ się czyjś piskliwy głos. Ze schodów prowadzących na piętro zeszła niska, dupiasta, starsza kobieta.

- Witaj! Zaraz przygotuję coś do jedzenia! Nie wiedziałam że pojawisz się tak wcześnie! Gdybym wiedziała... – zaczęła chodzić koło czarnowłosej. Jessie była trochę zmieszana.

- Zostaw dziewczynę, nie widzisz że jest zmęczona? – przerwał jej dziadek. Po czym zwrócił się do mutantki.

- Przepraszam, ale moja żona – Tu ukłon w stronę mojej małżonki- bardzo lubi gości. Jest zachwycona każdą wizytą. Nie często mamy gości w tych stronach. Prawda?

- Tak, tak... Kiedy to było ostatnio... będzie kilka... – odparła kobieta. Jessica zmieszana odeszła od rozmawiającej pary.

- Gdzie jest toaleta? Chciałabym...

- Ależ oczywiście. Już pani pokażę! – oznajmił nieznajomy i pokazał dziewczynie jeden z korytarzy. Po chwili wrócił do żony.

- Szybko. Szukaj klucza! Musimy otworzyć dla niej Drzwi!

- Ale ja miałam nadzieję że jeszcze trochę z nami zostanie. Przecież nie mieliśmy gości od kilku tysięcy lat...

- Niestety... Pan Śpiących Zastępów już na nią czeka. Nie ma chwili do stracenia.

Obaj staruszkowie zaczęli szukać czegoś w szafie stojącej w kącie pomieszczenia. Kobieta znalazła złoty klucz i dała go swemu mężowi.

- Masz!

Dziadek otworzył drzwi. Po chwili Jessica wróciła. Dziadkowie popatrzyli na nią.

- Proszę tam wejść. Tam będzie mogła pani odpocząć przed podróżą.

Dziewczyna postąpiła tak jak ją poproszono. Przekroczyła Drzwi i znalazła się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Początkowo nie widziała nic a słyszała jedynie skrzypienie drewna pod jej stopami. Wkrótce zaczęły do niej dochodzić inne odgłosy. Pojedyncze, ciche, coraz głośniejsze i liczniejsze zamieniły się w gwar panujący w gospodzie. Jessica znalazła się w jakiejś oberży. Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko ze zdumienia, wydawało się jej że śni albo ma jakieś omamy wzrokowe. Wokół niej bawiło się wiele najróżniejszych istot. Potrąciła łokciem krasnoluda pijącego piwo, który tylko popatrzył na nią z obrzydzeniem i coś zaklął. Obok niej przeszedł człowiek z głową konia i zarżał patrząc jej w oczy. Jessica szła powoli jakby w transie nie zważając na otaczające ją postaci. Wkrótce znalazła się przy stoliku położonym blisko kominka. Na tle palącego się ognia stał wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym stroju. Miał bladą twarz, gęste czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Wyciągnął do dziewczyny rękę.

- Witaj Jessiko Vale. Jako jedna z nielicznych usłyszałaś moją wiadomość wysłaną w światy. Nadchodzą wielkie zmiany, cała rzeczywistość jest zagrożona. Masz wybór: pozostać bierną na wydarzenia lub pomóc naprawić to co zostało już zniszczone

**Alan Scott „Green Lantern"**

Późną nocą Alan Scott leżał w łóżku z otwartymi oczami. Patrzył w sufit pogrążonego w ciemności mieszkania. Z głębi pokoju słychać było tykanie starodawnego, antycznego zegara. Mężczyzna podniósł swą dłoń ponad głowę, spojrzał na pierścień fosforyzujący w mroku delikatnym, zielonym światłem. Wiedział że dzisiejszej nocy nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, dlatego postanowił oczyścić umysł z kłębiących się w nim różnych, chaotycznych myśli. Wstał z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku drugiego pokoju. Podszedł do drewnianego stolika na którym leżała starodawna, zielona latarnia ręczna. Przyłożył pierścień do przedmiotu uśmiechając się. Zaczął cichym głosem recytować słowa dawno złożonej przysięgi:

„_In brightest day, in darkest night_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil might_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's light"_

Ciało mężczyzny zajęło się jaskrawym, zielonym płomieniem, który rozświetlił ciemność panującą w pomieszczeniu. Ubranie Alana zostało zastąpione przez strój pierwszej ziemskiej Zielonej Latarni – czerwoną koszulę z symbolem latarni, zielone spodnie oraz ciemnoniebieską pelerynę z postawionym do góry kołnierzem. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę z pierścieniem w stronę okna, które natychmiast się otwarło. Green Lantern wyszedł przez nie i poszybował w kierunku nieba otoczony seledynową poświatą płomienia. Długo unosił się ponad miastem starając przypomnieć sobie co popchnęło go do tego aby udał się na nocny lot. Minął centrum i wkrótce znalazł się na przedmieściach. Przypatrywał się mijanym po drodze obiektom: klubowi nocnemu przed którym zebrało się wielu ludzi, bo miał się w nim odbywać jakiś koncert, pociągowi przejeżdżającemu przez obrzeża miasta, miasteczku pogrążonemu we śnie. W końcu dotarł do opuszczonej farmy, którą otaczały kilometry zatopionych w ciemnościach pól. Wylądował przed dużą stodołą. Płomień przestał emanować z jego ciała a wiatr mógł swobodnie potrząsać jego peleryną i włosami. Ciszę nocy przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi. Alan udał się w ich kierunku. Delikatnie je uchylił, przygotowując pierścień na wypadek próby ataku. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko ze zdumienia. Ujrzał przyjaciela który już od dawna był martwy. Wesley Doods, oryginalny Sandman stał pośrodku pomieszczenia ubrany w garnitur, pelerynę, kapelusz i maskę gazową. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Scotta.

- Witaj, Alanie. Nie poznajesz swojego przyjaciela?

GL zawahał się. Chciał użyć pierścienia na swym dawnym znajomym aby przekonać się kim lub czym naprawdę jest.

- Wesley nie żyje... lepiej żeby to był tylko głupi żart bo jeśli wykorzystałeś jego wizerunek aby mnie zaatakować, kimkolwiek jesteś, nie ujdzie ci to na sucho.

- Oczywiście że nie żyję. Ale być może dziś jest specjalna noc, podczas której wszystko może się wydarzyć. Być może na tą jedną noc powróciłem?

- Nawet jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, będę musiał zebrać całą JSA aby mogli stwierdzić...

Sandman przerwał mu w pół zdania.

- Nie. Ta sprawa dotyczy tylko Ciebie. To Twój sen, nikogo innego.

Alan opuścił rękę.

- Sen, to by mogło mieć sens – pomyślał. Ze względu na dziwną potrzebą udania się na odludzie w środku nocy, fakt, że wszystko co do tej pory się działo było snem, byłby rozsądnym wytłumaczeniem.

- Teraz jesteś przekonany że wciąż jesteś u siebie w domu i śnisz. Może tak będzie dla Ciebie łatwiej, aby spełnić to o co cię poproszę. – kontynuował mężczyzna w masce.

- Poprosisz? O co?

- Chodź ze mną. – wskazał ręką na stare drzwi, które natychmiast otworzyły się od silnego podmuchu wiatru. Obaj mężczyźni wyszli przez nie przed dom. Wokół było bardzo cicho, niebo pozbawione gwiazd miało kolor ciemnofioletowy. Doods ruszył przez łąkę w kierunku lasu. GL podążył za nim. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu wsłuchując się w odgłosy własnych stóp. Scott przerwał ciszę.

- Wiem, że może to o co się pytam jest głupie... Ale czy to wszystko jest snem?

Sandman spojrzał na niego przez swą maskę.

- Czy ja jestem snem? Tak, jestem snem. Czy ty śnisz? Pewnie można tak powiedzieć, skoro ja jestem Twoim snem. Czy to wszystko jest snem? Nie – to co teraz się dzieje i co jeszcze ci się przytrafi jest jak najbardziej realne.

Podszedł do kolejnego drewnianego domu. Uchylił jego drzwi.

- Tutaj, Alanie Scott. Dalej nie mogę z Tobą pójść. W dalszą podróż musisz wyruszyć już sam, bez pomocy.

- Ale ja mam tyle pytań. – Green Lantern zaprotestował.

- Znajdziesz na nie odpowiedzi za tymi drzwiami. Po tych słowach mężczyzna w masce gazowej rozpłynął się w powietrzu zostawiając po sobie jedynie piasek. Alan wkroczył w ciemność zapraszającą go do wnętrza chaty. Znalazł się w bardzo zatłoczonym miejscu, gospodzie. Grała tu głośna muzyka, panował niesamowity gwar. Lantern rozglądnął się. Gruba kobieta podawała piwo krasnoludom, w kącie sali ubrany na czarno osobnik grał w pokera z ludźmi wyglądającymi na nieżywych, przy beczce piwa małpa paliła cygaro. Scott podniósł rękę z pierścieniem i otoczył swe ciało ochronnym, zielonym płomieniem. Nie wiedział do czego zdolne jest to towarzystwo.

- Opuść swą broń Alanie Scott – usłyszał czyjś głos. Na tle palącego się w kominku ognia stał wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym stroju. Miał bladą twarz, gęste czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Wyciągnął do mężczyzny dłoń.

- Witaj Zielona Latarnio, noszący w sobie Serce Gwiazdy, Mistrzu Zielonego Płomienia. Jako jeden z nielicznych usłyszałeś moją wiadomość wysłaną w światy. Nadchodzą wielkie zmiany, cała rzeczywistość jest zagrożona. Masz wybór: pozostać biernym na wydarzenia lub pomóc naprawić to co zostało już zniszczone.

**Sakiko Hayasu „Hunter in the Night"**

Sakiko Hayasu szła przez pogrążaną w mroku miejską aleję. Jej krok był nierówny, trzymała się za rękę. Po chwili zatrzymała się i oparła o mur. Przejechała dłonią po jego chropowatej powierzchni, przyłożyła do niej głowę zaciskając zęby. Do jej uszu dochodziły odgłosy miasta – grająca gdzieś w oddali muzyka, sygnał przejeżdżającej wiele ulic dalej karetki pogotowia. Jakiś włóczęga, śpiący w kartonowym pudle kilka metrów dalej, splunął przed siebie patrząc na Sakiko pijackimi oczami. Dziewczyna nie zwracała uwagi na to co działo się dookoła niej. Mocno ściskała rękę, na chodnik spadło kilka kropel krwi. Była ranna a jej rana chociaż nie była zbyt duża sprawiała jej ogromny ból.

„Znów się wymknął. Kiedy byłam tak blisko. Przynajmniej uratowałam tamtych biedaków. Gdyby ich zamordowali, on stałby się jeszcze potężniejszy. No i na co to się zdało? Jeśli uciekł, to powróci, znów znajdzie sobie naśladowców i nowe ofiary. Spieprzyłaś to zadanie Sakiko, musisz się do tego przyznać. I do tego ta cholerna rana. Musiał rzucić na mnie jakieś zaklęcie, które niszczy mnie od środka."

Popatrzyła na krew na dłoni, robiła się coraz bardziej czarna. Osunęła się na chodnik. Zamknęła oczy.

„I tak przyjdzie mi umrzeć. Na ulicy, przy jakichś włóczęgach, zabita przez pomniejszego nekromantę."

Poczuła że traci przytomność. Pijak w kartonie położył się spać a z oddali słychać było wycie bezdomnego psa.

Dziewczyna z trudem otworzyła oczy. Początkowo wszystko wokół niej było rozmyte a dźwięki do niej dochodzące nie miały dla niej żadnego sensu. Sakiko przewróciła się na bok. Poczuła że leży na czymś miękkim - pościel, czyjeś łóżko. Rana na ramieniu piekła ją niesamowicie. „A więc żyje. Tylko gdzie jestem?" Jej zmysły zaczęły wracać do normy. Rozejrzała się wokoło widząc niewielki pokój o ścianach pokrytych drewnianymi deskami, małe okno przez które wpadały promienie słoneczne, kilka drewnianych krzeseł i szafa stojąca w kącie. Wszystko wydawało jej się znajome. Spróbowała wstać. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, dlatego bardzo szybko usiadła z powrotem na łóżku. Chwyciła się za dłoń. Zauważyła że ktoś starannie opatrzył jej ranę.

- Nie wstawaj jeszcze. Musisz oszczędzać siły. – usłyszała skrzeczący głos.

Do pokoju weszła stara, niska i dupiasta kobieta ubrana w łachmany. Sakiko otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Rozpoznała w kobiecie czarownicę, którą kiedyś spotkała podczas przygody jaką przeżyła u boku Sailor Neptune i Sailor Uranus.

- Witaj... Dziękuję że mi pomogłaś...

- Zrobiłam to co było konieczne. Dostałam wiadomość dla Ciebie. Musiałam Cię tu sprowadzić.

- Jaką wiadomość?

- Nie tak szybko. Najpierw musisz nabrać sił. – podała dziewczynie kubek z zielonym płynem. Sakiko wzięła go do ust. Skosztowała. Był niesamowicie niesmaczny.

- Co to jest? Tego się nie da...

- Da się da. Pij to, bo zaklęcie tego nekromanty może powrócić.

Dziewczyna znów się zdziwiła. Jednak zanim zapytała starą o to skąd wiedziała o jej przeciwniku, zmusiła się do wypicia całego wywaru. O dziwo, bardzo szybko lepiej się po nim poczuła.

- Wiem o Twoim nekromancie, wiem też gdzie możesz go znaleźć. Chodź ze mną. Coś Ci pokażę.

Sakiko wstała z łóżka. Była już znacznie mniej osłabiona. Stara kobieta weszła wraz z nią do głównego pokoju chaty. Stało w nim dużo regałów z poustawianymi na nich różnorodnymi, niekiedy bardzo dziwnymi rzeczami. Dziewczyna szybko przeleciała po nich wzrokiem. Czaszki ludzkie, setki różnych ziół i starych książek, szklana kula w której mieniła się miniaturowa galaktyka, wypchany ptak wystawiający dziób z klatki, szkielet zrośniętych ze sobą bliźniąt syjamskich i wiele innych przedmiotów. Czarownica podeszła do okna. Do jego framugi przyczepiona była wędka. Stara pociągnęła za nią, wyciągając butelkę z włożonym do środka listem.

- To wiadomość do Ciebie, moja droga. – zaskrzeczała.

- Do mnie, skąd ją masz?

- Ze snu, moja droga. Zaraz przeczytamy jej treść.

Wiedźma wyjęła z butelki pożółkłą kartkę papieru. Nie było na niej żadnych liter.

- Musisz udać się w podróż dziewczyno! Musisz ruszyć zanim będzie za późno! – krzyknęła.

Sakiko oddaliła się od niej na kilka kroków.

- Skąd to wiesz? Przecież na tej kartce nic nie ma!

- Nie mam teraz czasu na dyskusje z tobą. Musisz ruszyć! Cała Kreacja cię potrzebuje!

Gruba otworzyła jedne z drzwi za którymi była tylko ciemność. Klepnęła dziewczynę po plecach wskazując jej drogę.

- Ja mam ci zaufać i tam wejść?! Nie wiem co mnie tam czeka! Nie mogę.

Starucha ze złości splunęła na podłogę. Stanęła na palcach patrząc Sakiko prosto w oczy.

- Chcesz dopaść tego nekromantę?

Przed oczami czarnowłosej stanęły dzieci, które mężczyzna złożył w ofierze swym władcom. Usłyszała ich płacz. Wiedziała, że musi zaryzykować i posłuchać kobiety.

- Dobrze. Pójdę tam...

Wiedźma się uśmiechnęła. Sakiko przeszła przez drzwi i została pochłonięta przez panująca dookoła ciemność. Wkrótce ciemność znikła a jej miejsce zajęło bardzo zatłoczone wnętrze jakiejś gospody. Wokół roiło się od przeróżnych osób z których większość nie przypominała czegokolwiek co dziewczyna widziała w swoim życiu. Obok dwóch mężczyzn bez twarzy i kobiety o skrzydłach motyla siedział ubrany na czarno człowiek z kozią brodą. Sakiko bardzo szybko rozpoznała w nim swojego przeciwnika. Rzuciła się w jego kierunku odpychając każdego kto wszedł jej w drogę. Chwyciła maga za koszulę, drugą rękę uniosła do góry. Jej oczy zaświeciły a w ustach ukazały się wampirze kły.

- Teraz zapłacisz za swoje zbrodnie, ty potworze!

Kiedy miała zadać ostateczny cios jej dłoń została powstrzymana przez wielką świecącą na zielono rękę. Popatrzyła przed siebie.

- Kto! – Wykrzyczała.

Na przeciwko niej stały trzy osoby. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku w pelerynie którego pierścień stworzył świecącą dłoń, dziewczyna w wieku Sakiko oraz wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym stroju o bladej twarzy, gęstych czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Ten ostatni odezwał się do wampirzycy.

- Witaj Sakiko Hayasu, krocząca w mroku. Jako jedna z nielicznych usłyszałaś moją wiadomość wysłaną w światy. Nadchodzą wielkie zmiany, cała rzeczywistość jest zagrożona. Masz wybór: pozostać bierną na wydarzenia lub pomóc naprawić to co zostało już zniszczone.

Tymaczasem stara wiedźma przygotowywała się do własnej podróży. Wyszła przed swój dom na kurzej nodze niosąc ze sobą tobół z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami. Splunęła na nogę chaty.

- Idź w świat. Chroń moje tajemnice przed innymi.

Domek zniknął w leśnych zaroślach. Kobieta zanurzyła się w spowijającej wszystko mgle.

**Raan Shaner **

Rann Shaner stał na ogromnym tarasie wykonanym z kamienia. Ponad nim rozpościerało się czerwonawe niebo na którym widać było majaczący za chmurami gazowy olbrzym. Mężczyzna patrzył na okolicę, ogromne powierzchnie pustyń pośród których wyrastały wieże-ule, mieszczące wielomilionowe miasta. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie dotykając czegoś niewidocznego, twardego - pola siłowego, przez które niebo było czerwone i które przypominało mu że pomimo ogromnych luksusów jakie ma w budynku w którym mieszka, tak naprawdę jest więźniem czekającym na osądzenie przez naród. Odwrócił się do ściany i dotknął panelu na drzwiach. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, wkroczył do środka. Rann był mężczyzną o czarnych włosach i bladej cerze. Miał na sobie czarny strój a na ręce pozostałości po implantach które niegdyś umożliwiały mu kontrolę nad technologią. Usiadł na kanapie i patrząc na hologram gór ukazujący się na ścianie zaczął rozmyślać.

Był uwięziony już trzeci miesiąc a dzień w którym miał zostać dostarczony przed Ligę i osądzony zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Miał przyjść za tydzień, jutro, a może nawet dziś? Nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie nadejdzie. Nazywano go zbawcą tysięcy i mordercą milionów. Poprowadził ludzi uciśnionych przez władzę swojego świata do walki o wolność i zwycięstwa, które kosztowało wielu życie, zarówno po jego stronie jak i po stronie przeciwnika. Aby wygrać, zniszczył kilka miast-uli i to było jego największą zbrodnią. Nazywany bohaterem w jeden dzień a w następny zdradzony przez nowy rząd, który sam pomógł uformować. Zniszczony przez wartości zakazane w czasach ucisku, zdeptany przez dawnych sprzymierzeńców teraz będących fanatykami nowego ładu.

Wstał. Przeszedł się po pokoju. Usłyszał znajomy odgłos silnika statku transportowego lądującego na dachu jego więzienia. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Wreszcie będzie mógł być wolny. Dwóch ubranych w zielone stroje agentów i towarzyszących im kilku żołnierzy weszło do pokoju.

- Już czas. –oznajmił jeden z nich. Rann nie odpowiedział mu. Poszedł dobrowolnie w kierunku który mu wskazali. Kiedy wsiadał do transportowca, dużego i brzydkiego statku antygrawitacyjnego o kształcie kontenera na śmieci, jeden z żołnierzy założył mu kajdany. Po wejściu na pokład został umieszczony za polem siłowym w celi dla przewożenia najgorszych, zmienionych genetycznie kryminalistów.

Po godzinie drogi, kiedy statek znalazł się ponad niezamieszkałą pustynią, na horyzoncie pojawiły się czarne jak smoła, wysmukłe pojazdy powietrzne. Pędziły z ogromną prędkością w kierunku transportowca. Na pokładzie zapanowała panika, żołnierze coś do siebie krzyczeli, rozległ się dźwięk alarmu, lampy ostrzegawcze zaświeciły na czerwono. Raan uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

- Nie chcecie abym ujawnił prawdę o tym kim naprawdę jesteście? Nawet za cenę życia własnych ludzi. Już niżej upaść nie mogliście – pomyślał. Każda z bojowych jednostek wystrzeliła do transportowca po dwie rakiety. Wszystkie trafiły w cel. Ogromna eksplozja wstrząsnęła okolicą a statek runął w dół pozostawiając za sobą czarny ślad dymu. Maszyny wykonały dwa okrążenia wokół wraku dymiącego już w sercu pustyni po czym zawróciły i bardzo szybko oddaliły się od miejsca katastrofy.

Raan otworzył oczy. Dookoła niego wszystko się paliło, unosiło się pełno dymu. Mężczyzna był obolały, ale żywy. Cela spełniła swoje zadanie, ochroniła go przed najgorszym. Niestety nie było już nikogo kto mógłby osiągnąć z tego jakąkolwiek korzyść. Kajdany oraz pole siłowe uszkodzone podczas wybuchu nie spełniały już swej roli, Raan wyszedł z zamknięcia zasłaniając twarz przed dymem. Wewnątrz wraku panowało niesamowite gorąco od płomieni a dookoła walały się trupy.

- A więc nikt poza mną nie przeżył – pomyślał mężczyzna i bardzo szybko opuścił resztki statku. Znalazłszy się na pustyni przeszedł kilkanaście metrów nie myśląc o niczym. Instynktownie chciał jak najbardziej oddalić się od wraku. Spojrzał za siebie na kupę złomu spowitą dymem. Był zadowolony, pomimo tego że wiedział dobrze że nie przeżyje na pustkowiu nawet kilku dni. W pewnej chwili zobaczył w oddali jakiś budynek.

- Chyba tym razem nie uda wam się mnie pozbyć – powiedział sam do siebie zadowolony. Po kilku minutach drogi dotarł do starego, na wpół zakopanego w piasku, rdzewiejącego budynku. W pobliżu wiatr poruszał drzwiami, które wydawały nieprzyjemny, skrzypiący dźwięk. Rann jak zahipnotyzowany ruszył w ich kierunku. Po raz ostatni oglądnął się za siebie patrząc na wrak transportowca tak jakby chciał pożegnać się ze swoim dotychczasowym życiem. Wszedł do wnętrza budynku. Było ono ciemne, gorące i mocno zakurzone. Przeszedł kilka metrów oglądając metalowe ściany chwalące dawne imperium i w końcu natrafił na drzwi które nie pasowały do reszty pomieszczenia. Wkroczył w nie i znalazł się w zupełnie innym świecie. Stał na środku gospody a wokół niego kręciły się istoty z innych światów. Początkowo myślał że to holograficzna projekcja, jakiś lokal uciech cielesnych w jednym z miast-uli. Przez myśl przeszło mu nawet że być może wciąż jest na transportowcu a wszystko co widzi jest wynikiem środków chemicznych i impulsów elektrycznych którymi faszerowali go jego strażnicy. Zauważył stojącego w kącie wysokiego mężczyznę w czarnym stroju o bladej twarzy, gęstych czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Kiedy w nie spojrzał wiedział już że wszystko co jest wokół niego, dzieje się naprawdę, nie jest iluzją ani halucynacją.

- Witaj Raanie Shaner. Jako jeden z nielicznych usłyszałeś moją wiadomość wysłaną w światy. Nadchodzą wielkie zmiany, cała rzeczywistość jest zagrożona. Masz wybór: pozostać biernym na wydarzenia lub pomóc naprawić to co zostało już zniszczone.

**Mint**

Mint siedziała na gałęzi starego drzewa rosnącego na skraju polany. Miała na sobie zieloną, krótką spódnicę i koszulę. Była młodą elfką o długich brązowych włosach, mieszkała w Lesie od urodzenia i ani razu nie opuściła jego granic. Niewielu z jej plemienia wychodziło poza obszar ogromnego Lasu a Ci którzy to zrobili i wrócili, nigdy nie opowiadali o tym co spotkało ich w Świecie. Mint od dziecka była niezwykle ciekawa tego co działo się poza jej domem, uwielbiała słuchać legend o niesamowitych istotach mieszkających w odległych krainach. Całymi nocami rozmyślała o przygodach jakie by przeżywała gdyby udało jej się opuścić jej Las. Niestety, nie było to dla niej możliwe, ze względu na panujące zwyczaje wśród jej ludzi. Nikt nie mógł opuszczać swego domu ani udawać się w Świat człowieka czy też innych istot bez pozwolenia Strażnika Lasu. Mint nie wiedziała jak on wyglądał, tak jak i jej rówieśnicy. Mieszkał on w najgłębszej części lasów a naradzać się z nim mogli tylko najstarsi z kapłanów. Strażnik założył rasę Leśnych Elfów wieki temu i powołał swoich kapłanów do przestrzegania zasad które ustanowił. Nikt nie mógł się mu sprzeciwić, nikt też nie chciał, gdyż Las dostarczał elfom wszystkiego co było im potrzebne do życia. Tamtej nocy jednak życie jednej młodej dziewczyny miało się całkowicie odmienić.

- Mint! Jesteś tam? – usłyszała głos swojego ojca. Zeskoczyła z drzewa i szybko do niego podeszła.

- Gdzie się znowu podziewałaś? – zapytał wysoki mężczyzna o długich, białych włosach.

- Tylko rozmyślałam... – dziewczyna zmieszała się.

- Pewnie o Świecie? Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo Twoje pragnienie może być bliskie spełnienia – odparł ojciec wyraźnie wykazując zmartwienie.

- Co to znaczy? - zapytała elfka.

- Chodź ze mną. Najlepiej będzie jak sama się przekonasz. Nasz przywódca, Alar chce dzisiaj w nocy się z Tobą zobaczyć. – odparł elf. Jego oczy znów wyrażały smutek.

Mint miała mieszane uczucia. Była ciekawa spotkania z przywódcą, a jednocześnie coś mówiło jej że nie powinna go spotykać. Pomimo wszystkiego posłuchała ojca i wraz z nim ruszyła w leśną gęstwinę pod jego dom. Alar wraz z dwoma innymi starszymi już na nią oczekiwał. Stał na polanie a wokół niego paliły się pochodnie. Miał długie siwe włosy a na sobie szaty które zakładał tylko do najważniejszych uroczystości. Jeden z jego ludzi dał znak ręką, aby Mint i jej ojciec zatrzymali się. Alar wyciągnął do dziewczyny dłoń.

- Podejdź tutaj moje dziecko.

Elfka niepewnie zrobiła kilka kroków, po czym stanęła tuż przy swym przywódcy. Spojrzała na niego dużymi oczami.

- Strażnik przemówił do mnie wczorajszej nocy. Oczekuje dzisiaj Twojej obecności. – Alar uśmiechnął się do Mint. Jego dwaj towarzysze zdziwili się. Równie zakłopotany był ojciec dziewczyny.

- Jak to możliwe. Przecież od wieków Strażnik rozmawia tylko z kapłanami, a ja wciąż jestem za młoda aby zostać wybraną...

- Także tego nie rozumiem. I nie istnieje żadne prawo które by mówiło jak zachować się w takiej sytuacji. Dlatego musimy zdać się na to co mówi strażnik. I zaufać mu...

Stary elf położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. Ona zamknęła oczy. Alar zawołał dwie kobiety które poprowadziły ją za chatę. Spojrzał na jej ojca, który cały czas obserwował zajście milcząc. Wiadome było że przeczuwał, że nigdy już nie zobaczy córki. Mint wykąpała się w jeziorze w którym odbijał się srebrny księżyc a dwie kobiety pomogły jej się wysuszyć i ubrać. Była już gotowa aby ruszyć na spotkanie ze Strażnikiem. Musiała to zrobić całkowicie sama, nikt nie mógł jej przy tym towarzyszyć. Po raz ostatni oglądnęła się za oddalającymi się elfkami.

- Muszę iść. Nic na to nie poradzę – pomyślała, żałując wszystkich pragnień opuszczenia Lasu jakie kiedykolwiek miała. Weszła do ciemnej gęstwiny. W miarę jak posuwała się coraz głębiej, robiło się czarniej aż w końcu nie docierało do niej już żadne światło. Była zdenerwowana, bała się że zboczy ze ścieżki i zabłądzi. Wiedziała że nie może się wycofać, bo wtedy nie miała by szansy na powrót do domu. Las by jej na to nie pozwolił. Szła przez dwie godziny. W końcu zmęczona i obolała dotarła na wielką polanę na której rosło samotne, ogromne drzewo. Widoczne znów gwiazdy nadawały mu srebrzysty kolor. Mint postanowiła pod nim przez chwilę odpocząć, oparła się o gruby pień i zamknęła oczy.

- Dziękuję że przybyłaś na moje wezwanie – usłyszała głos dochodzący zewsząd.

- Kim jesteś... Jesteś Strażnikiem Lasu? Nie widzę Cię... – rozglądnęła się dookoła.

- Jestem tutaj. Przy Tobie.

- Ach... – dziewczyna zrozumiała że strażnikiem jest drzewo i bardzo szybko się od niego oddaliła.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam się o Ciebie opierać, Strażniku...

- Nie szkodzi. Nie stała mi się żadna krzywda. Ty jesteś w tej chwili ważniejsza niż ja... Wezwałem Cię tutaj ponieważ Świat stoi na krawędzi. Pojawiła się w nim siła, która może zniszczyć całą rzeczywistość. Widziałem we śnie Ciebie, jako jedną z tych którzy przeciwstawią się jej potędze.

- Mnie? Ale ja nie potrafię nawet dobrze czarować. Jak miałabym...

- Moje sny nie kłamią. Musisz wyruszyć w Świat. Napotkasz tam rzeczy o jakich Ci się nie śniło, ale musisz wszystko przetrwać. Ruszaj w drogę.

Po tych słowach Drzewo zamilkło. Dziewczyna w tej samej chwili w jego korzeniach zauważyła drewniane schody prowadzące pod ziemię. Wiedziała że Strażnik w ten sposób zaprasza ją, wskazuje drogę. Ostrożnie po nich zeszła. Wydawało jej się, że idzie godziny, dni, całe lata. W końcu dotarła do miejsca swego przeznaczenia. Znalazła się w gospodzie w której setki istot zgromadziły się aby przeczekać burzę szalejącą za oknami.

- A więc tak wygląda Świat. – pomyślała patrząc ze strachem na kształty których nie widywała nawet w najdziwniejszych snach. Ostrożnie omijała patrzących na nią gości tawerny. Uwagę zwróciło jej kilka osób stojących obok wysokiego mężczyzny w czarnym stroju o bladej twarzy, gęstych czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach.

- Witaj Mint, mieszkanko Lasu. Jako jedna z nielicznych usłyszałaś moją wiadomość wysłaną w Świat. Nadchodzą wielkie zmiany, cała rzeczywistość jest zagrożona. Masz wybór: pozostać bierną na wydarzenia lub pomóc naprawić to co zostało już zniszczone.

**Mats Sunder**

Mats Sunder leżał na łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć. Był młodym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Patrzył w sufit myśląc o tym, że gdy tylko znów zamknie powieki, pojawią się koszmary. Sny o zniszczeniu, przyszłości pełnej przemocy. Sny które od kilku miesięcy nie mogły go opuścić. Tak jak ostatniej nocy, kiedy śniło mu się że wraz ze znajomymi ukrywał się w drewnianym domu przed szalejącą dookoła wichurą. Pamiętał uczucie strachu jakie pojawiło się w jego śnie, gdy trąba powietrzna pędząca na spotkanie z jego kryjówką okazała się być tworem sztucznym, obdarzonym inteligencją, pałającym nienawiścią do wszystkiego co żyjące. Trąba która, zamiast z wiatru, złożona była z przenikającego wszystko światła. Tamten sen był jednym z mniej dziwnych jakie przyśniły mu się ostatnio. Chłopak długo walczył ze zmęczeniem, ale w końcu przegrał i usnął oświetlony blaskiem księżyca wpadającym przez otwarte okno. Po kilkunastu minutach się obudził i rozejrzał dookoła. Pokój wydawał mu się nienaturalny, fosforyzujący srebrnym światłem. Wstał z łóżka i przeszedł kilka kroków. Uwagę zwróciło mu okno, ze skrzydłem lekko skrzypiącym na wietrze. Podszedł do niego i się przez nie wychylił. Przed jego blokiem rozpościerał się dość zaniedbany ogród a za nim ulica po której drugiej stronie zaczynał się las. Przetarł oczy. Zauważył biegających po ogrodzie ludzi. Było ich dość dużo, ubrani byli w ciemne stroje. Ich wzrost był niewielki, przypominali dzieci lub niziołki. W ich bieganinie dało się dostrzec pewne wzorce. Wydawało się, że w coś się bawią, albo urządzają jakieś zawody. Kilku z nich biegało tam i z powrotem, jakby starali się ukryć przed pozostałymi w zaroślach. Kilku okrążało blok, co chwilę znikając za nim i pojawiając się z drugiej strony. Jeszcze inni opuścili ogród i na pobliskim wale dało się zauważyć ich sylwetki przemykające w mroku. Mats był pewien, że znów zaczyna się kolejny z jego dziwnych snów. Wydawało mu się że teraz gdy śni świadomie będzie mógł wpłynąć na przebieg marzenia. Postanowił pozostać w oknie. Zbliżał się ranek a noc powoli ustępowała szarości przed świtem. Zabawa karzełków dobiegała końca, tylko co kilka minut przebiegał jakiś spóźnialski aby zaraz później zniknąć gdzieś między drzewami. Mats patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany w lampy świecące nad ulicą. Wydawało mu się, że kule światła oddzieliły się od latarni i ustawiły w równych odległościach na szosie. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że środkiem drogi idzie jakiś mężczyzna. Był wysoki, niósł wypchany tobołek podróżny. Chłopak wiedział że musi go spotkać, porozmawiać. Czuł że ta osoba miała coś wspólnego z jego snami. Wybiegł z bloku w krótkich spodenkach i koszuli do spania. Na bosaka podążył za tajemniczym nieznajomym.

- Zaczekaj. Musimy porozmawiać – krzyczał, lecz wędrowiec go nie usłyszał. Zniknął za zakrętem obok lasu. Mats pobiegł tam za nim. Okazało się, że nieznajomy przepadł bez śladu, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Chłopak skręcił w leśną ścieżkę z nadzieją spotkania na niej tamtego człowieka. Przeszedł kilkanaście metrów gdy zauważył gospodę. Drewniany, stary dom z którego dochodziły odgłosy jakiejś biesiady. Chłopak mieszkał w tych okolicach od dziecka i znał je jak własną kieszeń, ale oberży sobie nie przypominał. Pełen ciekawości i zarazem strachu, przekroczył jej progi. Widok za drzwiami wprawił go w osłupienie- setki różnorodnych istot przekrzykiwało się wzajemnie pijąc miód, wino i piwo. Mats zauważył w tłumie kilku karzełków sprzed swojego bloku. Próbował wypatrzeć nieznajomego wędrowca, lecz na próżno. Nawet w tym niezwykłym i dziwacznym miejscu nie miał szans go odnaleźć. Przekonany, że znów śni kolejny ze swych snów, ruszył w stronę kominka. Jego wzrok przykuł wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym stroju o bladej twarzy, gęstych czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach.

-Witaj Mats Sunder. Jako jeden z nielicznych usłyszałeś moją wiadomość wysłaną w światy. Nadchodzą wielkie zmiany, cała rzeczywistość jest zagrożona. Masz wybór: pozostać biernym na wydarzenia lub pomóc naprawić to co zostało już zniszczone.

**Narea**

Narea spacerowała po rozległej świątynnej komnacie w której panował przyjemny chłód i półmrok rozświetlany tylko przez wmurowane w ścianę niebieskie kryształy. Dziewczyna ubrana była w ciemny habit, miała czarne włosy i bladą cerę. Świątynia była dla niej domem a zarazem miejscem pracy, gdyż Narea była Kapłanką, Strażniczką Świętych Kryształów. Dziewczyna przygotowywała się do tej roli od dziecka, lecz prawdziwym powodem dla którego poświęciła się pielęgnowaniu wewnętrznego ognia kryształów, było szaleństwo jej brata Naraela. On także był kapłanem, strażnikiem kryształowego ogrodu, lecz pozwolił aby zawładnęła nim ciemna strona magii. Zdradził nauki dla których obiecał poświęcić życie i wyruszył w świat szerzyć chaos, niszczyć harmonię ogrodów. Narea wiedziała że mrok płynie także w jej żyłach, postanowiła nigdy nie dopuścić aby zawładnął jej sercem. Postanowiła zamieszkać w klasztorze, zagłębiać się w samą siebie i w nieskazitelną symetrię świętych kryształów. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy największym kamieniu, fosforyzującym na kolor jasnobłękitny. Dotknęła go ręką, otworzyła swój umysł aby wpaść w rezonans z leczniczymi wibracjami kosmosu. W tej chwili do sali medytacyjnej weszła starsza kobieta w habicie.

- Narea...

Dziewczyna szybko zareagowała. Podeszła do niej.

- Tak, Matko?

- Podczas porannej medytacji doznałam wizji. Dotyczyła ciebie. Musisz wyruszyć na wyprawę. Jak najszybciej.

Narea zdziwiła się słowami starej kapłanki.

- Przecież przeszłam pomyślnie wszystkie wyprawy. Z każdej z nich wróciłam jak zwycięzca. Co więcej mogę dokonać?

- Nie wiem... Ta wyprawa jest szczególna. Musisz na nią wyruszyć nawet za cenę porzucenia roli opiekunki kryształowego ogrodu.

Czarnowłosa zamyśliła się. Przez myśl przeszło jej że być może Matka wyczuła w niej zbliżający się mrok i pragnęła zgasić go zanim wyrządziłby szkody dla świątyni, nawet za cenę jej życia. Zacisnęła pięści. Stara widziała jej złość i obawy.

- Wyruszę na wyprawę. Natychmiast. – postanowiła Narea. Chciała pokazać że i tym razem zapanuje nad swoją mroczną naturą. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i poprowadziła dziewczynę do sali z wielkim lustrem, zajmującym całą ścianę. Podeszła do niego, ruszyła ręką. Powierzchnia lustra zafalowała.

- Idź. Już czas – odparła Matka.

Narea przekroczyła barierę lustra i znalazła się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Otaczały ją lasy, łąki i doliny. W oddali słychać było szum wodospadu i skrzeczenia drapieżnych ptaków. Widok natury bardzo uspokoił młodą kapłankę. Zauważyła ścieżkę i postanowiła sprawdzić dokąd ją zaprowadzi. Szła przez pół dnia, aż do zmroku. W końcu zmęczona usiadła na przydrożnym kamieniu. Usłyszała dochodzącą z oddali muzykę. Odwróciła głowę i na pobliskim wzgórzu zauważyła światła palące się w tawernie. Wiedziała, że tam musi leżeć wskazówka dotycząca jej dalszej podróży. Kiedy przekroczyła drzwi gospody, zauważyła ze zdumieniem że jest ona pełna gości. Było to dziwne tym bardziej, że podczas swojej wędrówki dziewczyna nie spotkała ani jednego podróżnego. Pokręciła się po pomieszczeniu aż w końcu dotarła do stolika przy palącym się kominku. Było przy nim już kilku ludzi, trzech mężczyzn i trzy dziewczyny. Ubiór niektórych z nich wydawał się Narei bardzo dziwny. W pewnym momencie zauważyła wysokiego mężczyznę w czarnym stroju o bladej twarzy, gęstych czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach.

- Witaj Narea, Opiekunko Kryształowego Ogrodu. Jako jedna z nielicznych usłyszałaś moją wiadomość wysłaną w światy. Nadchodzą wielkie zmiany, cała rzeczywistość jest zagrożona. Masz wybór: pozostać bierną na wydarzenia lub pomóc naprawić to co zostało już zniszczone.

**Dream of the Endless**

Lord Morfeusz, członek rodziny Nieskończonych, wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym stroju o bladej twarzy, gęstych czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach, stał na tarasie swojego pałacu. W pewnym momencie jego rozmyślania przerwał nagły ból, zarówno fizyczny jak i psychiczny, zupełnie jakby ktoś wyrwał kawałek jego duszy. Morfeusz był stwórcą Śnienia, a zarazem jego absolutnym władcą. Stanowił część swego świata a świat był częścią jego. Kiedy coś mu się przytrafiało, miało to ogromny wydźwięk na całe Śnienie, na przykład gdy był załamany, cała kraina płakała ulewnym deszczem. Jednocześnie każda zmiana w jego świecie odbijała się na jego odczuciach. Tak było i tym razem, ból który poczuł Morfeusz był bólem który ktoś lub coś zadał Śnieniu.

Władca przywołał do siebie swego sługę, kruka Mateusza.

- Jakie masz dla mnie zadanie, szefie? –zapytał ptak, który kiedyś był człowiekiem.

- Ktoś zadał cios mojemu światu. Musisz udać się w miejsce które Ci wskażę. Trzeba dowiedzieć się z czym mamy do czynienia.

Kruk posłuchał swego władcy i wzniósł się wysoko ponad pałac. Leciał nad lasami, polami i wzgórzami pełnymi śpiących dusz i istot z ich marzeń. W pewnym momencie na horyzoncie zauważył czarne chmury, powiększające się z każdą sekundą. Podleciał bliżej i widok jaki zastał zmroził mu krew w żyłach. W jednym ze snów roiło się od ogromnych, białych robaków z czarnymi główkami, pożerających i niszczących wszystko na swojej drodze.

- Widzę co się dzieje twoimi oczami – usłyszał Mateusz głos Morfeusza w swojej głowie.

- Zaraz będę na miejscu.

Po chwili obok ptaka pojawił się odziany w noc władca Śnienia.

- Co to takiego? –zapytał go Mateusz.

- To pożeracze snów. Podstępne istoty których jedynym zadaniem jest niszczenie ładu i przywracanie pierwotnego chaosu tam gdzie nie powinno go być. Są zagrożeniem dla nas wszystkich, ich jedno dotknięcie jest zabójcze zarówno dla wszystkich mieszkańców i gości tego świata jak i dla mnie samego.

- W takim razie co zrobimy?

- Jedyne co można w tak dramatycznej chwili.

Po tych słowach Lord Dream zamknął oczy i rozłożył ręce. Zaczął recytować jakieś zaklęcie w sobie tylko znanym języku. Sen w którym zalęgły się pożeracze snów zacząć świecić jaskrawym światłem by po chwili rozpłynąć się w nicość. Robaki nie mając pożywienia także zginęły. Kruk popatrzył na swego Pana ze strachem w oczach.

- Lordzie Morfeuszu... Czy to było konieczne... tamten sen...

- Ze wszystkimi istotami go zamieszkującymi, wszystkimi marzeniami, został bezpowrotnie utracony dla tych którzy go potrzebowali. Wiem o tym doskonale Mateuszu, ale nie było innego sposobu. Aby uratować resztę Śnienia, takie poświęcenie było konieczne.

Morfeusz był bardzo smutny. Uśmiercił część samego siebie.

- Ale pokonaliśmy je, prawda? Zagrożenie pokonane, zwycięstwo ostateczne?

- Niestety nie, mój posłańcu. Obawiam się że to co przed chwilą widzieliśmy to dopiero mała próbka przed tym co dopiero ma nastąpić. Nadchodzą naprawdę czarne dni...

- Czy wiesz Panie, kto mógł nas zaatakować?

- Tak. Ale ujawnię to później... spotkamy się w bibliotece Luciena.

Morfeusz zniknął w czarnej mgle. Kruk chwilę szybował nad pustką powstałą po martwym śnie po czym ruszył w kierunku pałacu.

Lord Dream wezwał przed swoje oblicze bibliotekarza Luciena, Kruka Mateusza, Mervyna z głową z dyni oraz Nualę, będącą podarkiem dla Króla Snów od władców Fearie. Był bardzo spokojny, lecz jego twarz wyrażała ogromny smutek. Wiadomości po świecie snów rozchodzą się bardzo szybko, dlatego wszyscy zgromadzeni wiedzieli już co wydarzyło się wcześniej i po co zostali wezwani. Ich władca szykował się do podróży, którą musiał odbyć a którą odbył już ktoś z jego rodziny przed wiekami, gdy najstarsze dziś rasy wszechświata były jeszcze młode.

- Zapewne wszyscy wiecie co dzisiaj się wydarzyło. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani a ceną za zwycięstwo nad napastnikiem było bezpowrotne zniszczenie fragmentu naszej krainy, cząstki snów umysłów całego kosmosu. Domyślam się, że żadne z was nie przypuszcza nawet jak bardzo wielkie niebezpieczeństwo czyha nad nami wszystkimi. Pozwólcie że przedstawię wam opowieść o Przebudzeniu. Przebudzenie jest potężną siłą, która narodziła się we Wszechświecie jeszcze przed powstaniem jakiegokolwiek zamieszkałego świata. Jej jedynym pragnieniem jest doprowadzenie do pierwotnego chaosu, który panował przed stworzeniem, po to aby świat mógł odrodzić się na nowo, przebudzić się... nie wiadomo skąd ta istota się wzięła, ale kiedy Nieskończeni dowiedzieli się o jej istnieniu wprowadzili zasady. Gdyby kiedykolwiek Przebudzenie pojawiło się w krainie któregoś z nich, jest on zobowiązany do wyruszenia w podróż aby je powstrzymać i ponownie wprowadzić w trwający eony sen. Wieki temu Przebudzenie pojawiło się w świecie Destruction. Mój brat wyruszył w podróż, zebrał sprzymierzeńców i wraz z nimi je powstrzymał. Teraz przyszła kolej na moją krainę i moją prywatną podróż. Moje wezwanie pomocy opuściło mury zamku i ruszyło na poszukiwanie tych, którzy na nie odpowiedzą. Już czas abym zaczął własną podróż. Mateuszu, będziesz towarzyszył mi w mojej wędrówce.

- Oczywiście – odparł kruk i usiadł na ramieniu władcy marzeń sennych.

- A dla was, wierni poddani mam pożegnalny prezent. Obdarowuje was częścią mocy, mojej mocy tworzenia i niszczenia snów. Gdyby znów pożeracze snów pojawiły się w naszej krainie nie zawahajcie się jej użyć.

Po tych słowach Morfeusz odwrócił się i wraz z ptakiem rozpłynął w drzwiach prowadzących na zewnątrz swego pałacu. Mieszkańcy Śnienia długo za nim patrzyli, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Lord Morfeusz skończył swą opowieść. Wszyscy zgromadzeni przy stoliku stojącym blisko kominka słuchali go z mniejszą lub większą uwagą. Dla większości z nich wydarzenia ostatniej nocy były zupełnie absurdalne. Władca Snów sprawił, że przez chwilę ich umysły były ze sobą połączone. Każdy z nich poznał imię każdego, oraz zobaczył sytuację jaka doprowadziła ich do miejsca w którym wszyscy się wspólnie znaleźli. Dream wstał z krzesła i popatrzył na zebranych czarnymi jak bezksiężycowa noc oczami.

- Pytam was po raz ostatni jaki jest wasz wybór: pozostać biernymi na wydarzenia lub pomóc naprawić to co zostało już zniszczone?

Pierwszy odezwał się Alan Scott.

- Nie do końca rozumiem o co tu chodzi, ale przechodziłem już przez dziwniejsze rzeczy. Jeśli wszechświat jest w niebezpieczeństwie to może lepiej abym zwołał całą JSA?

- Nie... ta sprawa przerasta wszystko do czego Twoja drużyna została stworzona. Tylko ty jesteś zdolny wyruszyć ze mną w wyprawę bo tylko ty usłyszałeś wezwanie. – odpowiedział Morfeusz.

- W takim razie jestem gotowy podjąć to wyzwanie.

- Nigdy nie chciałam ratować świata. Ale jeśli już w to wpadłam to pójdę dalej. Nie chcę obudzić się na środku pustyni w starym domu otoczona przez duchy – oznajmiła Jessica.

- Jeśli Strażnik chce abym poznała Świat, niech tak będzie – dodała Mint.

- I tak to wszystko co się dzieje to jeden wielki sen. Jakkolwiek bym nie zadecydował to i tak za chwilę się obudzę i wszystko będzie po staremu. Wchodzę w to – odparł Mats.

- Nie mogę sprzeciwić się danej mi Wyprawie. Muszę z Tobą wyruszyć Morfeuszu. - Dodała Narea.

Rann i Sakiko nie odezwali się ani jednym słowem. Patrzyli na wszystkich zebranych i na siebie nawzajem. W końcu dziewczyna przerwała ciszę.

- Czy mam szansę spotkać gdzieś tam potwora który zniszczył mi życie?

- Nie wiem tego Sakiko Hayasu, tylko ty możesz odnaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie. Bez względu na to co wybierzesz, twoje życie będzie poszukiwaniem. - oznajmił Dream.

-W takim razie, idę z wami – powiedziała Sakiko. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ranna.

Mężczyzna w końcu odpowiedział

- Idę... - Po czym dodał do siebie po cichu. – Wiem że to wszystko to halucynacje które ktoś na mnie nasyła, ale muszę dowiedzieć się po co to robią zamiast od razu zabić mnie tu na pustyni.

- Na to pytanie być może też znajdziesz odpowiedź Rannie Shaner – odparł Morfeusz wyczuwając myśli mężczyzny.

- Zanim wyruszymy, muszę zrobić ostatnią rzecz przygotowującą nas do tej wyprawy. Władca Snów wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Z drugiego końca tawerny przyleciał czarny kruk i usiadł mu na ramieniu.

- Ruszamy? Tak szybko się zgodzili? Co to za towarzystwo? Ptak przyglądał się zebranym czarnymi oczami.

- Rozumieją, że nie można uciec przed swoim przeznaczeniem. W głębi swojej duszy rozumieją, że i tak ich losy by się ze sobą połączyły, pomimo tego że pochodzą z zupełnie różnych światów i czasów. A teraz wrócę do tego co zamierzałem uczynić. Stworzę jeszcze jednego towarzysza naszej wyprawy. Sen z mojej krainy...

Morfeusz wyjął ze swego płaszcza miniaturową figurkę czaszki ludzkiej. Wyrecytował pradawną inwokację i po chwili obok niego pojawił się mężczyzna o białych włosach, bladej cerze, w ciemnych okularach.

- Czy to było rozsądne? –zapytał kruk.

- Konieczne. Nie obawiaj się. Corinthian nie jest już tym samym zepsutym koszmarem, który wyrządził tyle szkód w świecie jawy. Tym razem jest nam całkowicie posłuszny.

Dream i jego nowy twór skierowali się w stronę drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze tawerny. Członkowie jego drużyny, wciąż nie ufając Nieskończonemu, sobie nawzajem i wszystkiemu co ich dookoła otaczało oraz temu co dostarczały im do mózgów ich zmysły, wolnym krokiem także podążyli w ich stronę.

Przy stoliku stojącym w pogrążonej w mroku części gospody, siedziała bardzo tajemnicza i podejrzana para. Mężczyzna o jasnych, długich włosach i brodzie oraz młoda dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i fioletowych oczach. Obaj mieli kaptury założone na głowy. Cały czas przyglądali się Morfeuszowi i jego towarzyszom.

- Na nas też już czas... – odparł brodaty.

- Jesteś pewien ?...

- Tak, musimy ruszyć zanim ich ślad wyblaknie.

Odeszli od stolika zostawiając za sobą nie do końca opróżnione kufle piwa. Skierowali się do wyjścia z gospody nie oglądając się za siebie.

W całkiem innym świecie i innych czasie, nagie kamienne kręgi, będące pozostałością po dawno zniszczonej przez czas świątyni, stały nieruchomo pośród porośniętych łąkami wzgórz. Przed tysiącami lat w miejscu tych łąk stało piękne, ogromne miasto którego centralnym punktem była wielka świątynia zbudowana na cześć Bogów i rządzącej krainą magii. Po tamtych czasach nie zostało już nic oprócz wielkich głazów startych przez wiatry i deszcze, lecz pomimo tego głęboko wewnątrz jednej ze skał tkwiła uśpiona dusza zmarłego boga tej krainy. Śniła swój wieczny sen o minionej potędze. Deszcz lejący się z nieba i uderzające co chwilę błyskawice... Zastępy mnichów recytujące inwokacje ze starszych od świata ksiąg... kapłan przyodziany w złoto unoszący ręce do góry... krzyk wiernych i płacz kilku osób... młodych dziewczyn przeznaczonych na ofiarę dla swego boga... Uczucia wszystkich zgromadzonych ludzi napełniały Fallaxa potęgą, modlitwy i ofiary ludzkie napełniały go wiecznym życiem i nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami, dzięki którym mógł rządzić swymi kapłanami i całą krainą żelazną ręką. Tak było kiedyś, gdy jeszcze żyli jego ostatni wyznawcy. Tysiące lat po tym jak całkowicie o nim zapomniano był już tylko słabą istotą, oczekującą na śmierć. Sen o dawnej potędze był jedynym co pozostało mu po czasach świetności. Fallax, przybrał postać mężczyzny i delektował się przeznaczonymi dla niego ofiarami. W pewnym momencie w jego śnie pojawiła się kobieta o jasnej cerze i czarnych jak noc skrzydłach. Odziana w mgłę unosiła się nad niespodziewającym się niczego bogiem.

- Fallaxie... upadłeś tak nisko, że potrafisz już tylko żyć marzeniami?

- Kim jesteś i dlaczego niepokoisz mnie podczas odpoczynku?!

- Jestem jedyną osobą która może przywrócić Cię do dawnej świetności, sprawić że znów będziesz budził przerażenie i szacunek!

- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie kobieto, kimkolwiek jesteś. Dobrze wiesz, że bez wyznawców jestem bezsilny. Mój kult umarł dawno temu, tak jak dusza świata w którym się narodziłem.

- To co umarło może zostać przebudzone. Twój świat może znów żyć na nowo!

- Czy masz siłę wystarczająco dużą żeby tego dokonać?

- Nie, ale z twoją pomocą mogę ją pozyskać. – Kobieta stanęła przed Fallaxem rozpościerając swoje czarne skrzydła.

- Czego chcesz w zamian, kobieto?!

- Twojego snu... jego czystej psychicznej energii. – wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku mężczyzny.

- Zgadzam się – rzekł Fallax i zamknął oczy. Wszystko wokół niego zaczęło się rozpływać. Kapłan, mnisi, wierni i młode dziewczęta. Miasto otaczające świątynię także znikło pozostawiając po sobie tylko kamienne kręgi i pogrążone w mroku nocy, łąki targane wiatrem.

Kobieta pochłonęła sen, który przybrał formę kuli białego światła. Podała Fallaxowi rękę i obaj zniknęli w niebieskim błysku.

-I nie nazywaj mnie kobietą. Jestem Przebudzeniem.

Drużyna zgromadzona przez Morfeusza znalazła się w cuchnącej stęchlizną piwnicy pełnej beczek z najróżniejszym piwem. Władca snów stał przy dużych drewnianych drzwiach i próbował otworzyć je za pomocą klucza.

- Gdzie prowadzą te drzwi? –zapytała Jessica.

- Do Śnienia. Jedynie przebywając w świecie przez siebie stworzonym, będę w stanie dać wam moc na tyle dużą, abyście mogli przeciwstawić się Przebudzeniu.

- Jak na razie nie możemy ruszyć się z miejsca – dodała Sakiko.

- Cierpliwość jest cnotą. Pamiętaj o tym Sakiko Hayasu. Przekroczenie bramy pomiędzy światami jest trudne, nawet w miejscu w którym zbiegają się wszystkie rzeczywistości.

- Jeśli mamy tutaj dłużej posiedzieć, to może otworzymy którąś beczkę – zaproponował Matts.

- Gotowe. Zapraszam do mojego królestwa – oznajmił Dream otwierając drzwi.

Drużyna weszła do bramy i znikła po jej drugiej stronie. Z ciemności wyłoniła sie tajemnicza para z tawerny. Otworzyli inne drzwi, które pojawiły się obok Morfeuszowych. Przeszli przez nie.

Wybrana grupa ludzi wraz z Królem Snów znalazła się na stacji metra. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, byli zbyt przejęci wszystkim co wokół nich się działo. Przyjechał pociąg, czarny parowóz. Zatrzymał się dokładnie w miejscu w którym stał Władca Śpiących Zastępów. Matts popatrzył na Jessicę.

- Parowóz pod ziemią?

- Nie pytaj mnie... – odparła dziewczyna.

- Nie zastanawiajcie się nad logiką snów. Przyjmujcie ją po prostu taką jaka jest. – oznajmił Morfeusz wchodząc do pociągu. Pozostali podążyli za nim.

Lokomotywa pędziła przez wymyślone krainy z niesamowitą prędkością. Mijała lasy szepczące legendy o nieistniejących bohaterach i polany na których tańczyły świetliste, nagie dziewczęta. Przemierzała tereny zapomnianej Atlantydy, zamglony Avalonu i piękne łąki Tir na Nog. Za oknami latały smoki a na polanach biegały jednorożce.

- Czuje się, jakbym się czegoś naćpał – oznajmił Matts.

- Świat jest pięknym miejscem – powiedziała Mint zachwycona widokami.

Pociąg wjechał w tunel i popędził ku środkowi Ziemi. Po minutach jazdy znalazł się w zaginionym świecie, gdzie wciąż królowały dinozaury. Latający gad popędził w kierunku maszyny z zamiarem jej zaatakowania. Alan Scott wycelował w niego pierścieniem.

- Moje sensory niczego nie wykrywają! – krzyknął Rann patrząc na komputer umieszczony na ramieniu.

- Zielona Latarnio. Opuść swą broń – powiedział Dream. Wielki pterodaktyl rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Nie można zostać zranionym przez stworzenie, które się samemu powołało do życia.

Grupa przedostała się do snu innego człowieka, pociąg stał się ogromnym XVI-wiecznym żaglowcem dryfującym samotnie przez wzburzone morze. Morfeusz stał na dziobie okrętu i patrzył w gwiazdy. Jego ptak Mateusz siedział mu na ramieniu a Corinthian wchodził na bocianie gniazdo. Jessica wychyliła się przez burtę patrząc na ocean.

- To niesamowite. Wiem, że to sen a pomimo tego czuję zapach morza, jego wilgoć...

- Ciesz się że nie dostałaś choroby morskiej – dogryzł jej Matts.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tego... „morza" – oznajmiła Mint.

- Ja widziałam raz, ale nie są to zbyt miłe wspomnienia – dodała Narea.

- Niesamowite... statek wodny używający do poruszania się siły wiatru – Rann był zaciekawiony okrętem. Sakiko patrzyła w dal nie wtrącając się w rozmowy. Podszedł do niej Alan Scott.

- Jest ci trudno, prawda? Jeśli chcesz możemy o tym porozmawiać.

- Jestem przekonana, że będzie lepiej, jeśli się bliżej nie zapoznamy. Nie jestem tym za kogo mnie uważasz.

- Zdziwiłabyś się jakiego rodzaju ludzi znam.

Niebo zrobiło się ciemne i rozpętała się burza. Statkiem niesamowicie kołysało a niebem wstrząsały pioruny i błyskawice.

-To nie jest naturalne szefie! – krzyczał Mateusz.

-Wiem, odczułbym każdą zmianę senobrazu marzenia sennego. To coś nienaturalnego. Posłuchajcie wszyscy! Musimy trzymać się razem! Nie możemy pozwolić by cokolwiek nas rozdzieliło! Istota żywa nie może poruszać się po Śnieniu sama, jeśli nie śpi! Nigdy nie odnajdzie drogi do świata obudzonych.

Grupa zbliżyła się do siebie. Na niebie ukazała się ogromna sylwetka kobiety o wielkich czarnych skrzydłach i długich włosach. Trzymała w dłoniach kulę światła. Po chwili z jej ciała wydostały się białe robaki z czarnymi główkami. Było ich niezwykle dużo a wszystkie leciały w stronę statku Morfeusza. Wpadły do wody i tą drogą nadal pędziły w tym samym kierunku. Kiedy uderzyły w kadłub, przedziurawiły go całkowicie. Statek zaczął powoli tonąć a robaki pożerały go od środka. Morfeusz spojrzał na kulę trzymaną przez kobietę. Wiedział że był to sen kogoś potężnego i że to on był źródłem niszczących wszystko larw. Zapatrzył się w jego migoczący blask. Robaki były coraz bliżej pokładu a czarnowłosa kobieta śmiała się głośno unosząc się w powietrzu na tle szalejącego żywiołu. Członkowie drużyny popatrzyli na siebie ze strachem w oczach. Przestrzeń dookoła zaczęła falować i wszystko zostało pochłonięte przez rozszerzającą się z kuli wszechogarniającą biel.

W całkiem innym świecie i innych czasie, nagie kamienne kręgi, będące pozostałością po dawno zniszczonej przez czas świątyni, stały nieruchomo pośród porośniętych łąkami wzgórz. Przed tysiącami lat w miejscu tych łąk stało piękne, ogromne miasto którego centralnym punktem była wielka świątynia zbudowana na cześć Bogów i rządzącej krainą magii. Po tamtych czasach nie zostało już nic oprócz wielkich głazów startych przez wiatry i deszcze. U ich podnóża leżało dziewięć nieprzytomnych osób zebranych przez Władcę Snów. A pełen gniewu, prastary bóg obudził się ze swego długiego snu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 1**

Była już noc a ponad lasami świecił srebrny Księżyc przysłonięty częściowo przez warstwę ciemnych, niepokojąco wyglądających chmur. Lekki wiatr poruszał łąkami, które wydawały z siebie charakterystyczny, monotonny szelest, podczas gdy gdzieś z oddali słychać było pohukiwania nocnych ptaków. Ruiny stojące na wzgórzu, czarniejące na tle nocnego nieba wydawały się bardziej mroczne i monumentalne niż za dnia. Drużyna nie znających się osób złączonych przez kapryśne przeznaczenie powoli dochodziła do siebie po przymusowej wędrówce przez nieznane im rzeczywistości. Alan Scott otrzepał swą pelerynę z trawy i rozświetlając sobie drogę zielonym światłem pierścienia, ruszył na poszukiwania towarzyszy. Po kilku krokach natchnął się na Sakiko i Jessicę. Pierwsza dziewczyna siedziała na kamieniu patrząc w wyglądające gdzieniegdzie zza chmur gwiazdy. Była zdezorientowana. Obok niej leżała nieprzytomna Jessica. Alan zbliżył się do młodych kobiet. Sakiko zareagowała instynktownie broniąc swą towarzyszkę. Scott oświetlił ją pierścieniem. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się i powoli do niego podeszła.

- Przepraszam. Moje zmysły nie przyzwyczaiły się jeszcze do tego miejsca. Jest takie inne od mojego świata. Pełne życia a jednocześnie takie puste... - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Mój pierścień też nie jest w stanie go zakwalifikować... co z nią? – Alan wskazał na Preview.

- Nic jej nie jest. Po prostu jej organizm nie regeneruje się tak szybko jak mój...

- Czy wiesz co z pozostałymi?

- Czuję ich wszystkich. Żyją... Są niedaleko, ale jeszcze się nie obudzili. - Czarnowłosa oznajmiła beznamiętnie. W innej części polany Mint klęczała obok nieprzytomnej Narei. Jej twarz wyrażała zaniepokojenie stanem towarzyszki. Położyła dłoń na jej piersi i natychmiast pojawiło się wokół niej delikatne światło. Elfka zaczęła cichutko recytować zaklęcie w prastarym języku swoich przodków. Narea poruszyła się, otworzyła oczy.

- Tak ciepło, przyjemnie... – wyszeptała.

Mint ucieszyła się, że jej leczniczy czar zadziałał. Po chwili z krzaków wyłonił się Matts. Iluminacja elfki doprowadziła go do miejsca w którym przebywały dziewczyny.

- Jesteście całe? Nie wiecie co z pozostałymi? – zapytał otrzepując się z liści.

- Nie. Jesteśmy tylko my... – odpowiedziała Mint podchodząc do niego.

- Jestem zupełnie zdezorientowana. Życie tego Świata jest tak odmienne od mojego Lasu. Nie jestem w stanie poprosić duchów opiekuńczych drzew i łąk, aby wskazały mi gdzie mam szukać naszej drużyny.

- Nie przejmuj się dziewczyno, widzisz ten zielony błysk w oddali? – Chłopak wskazał palcem w kierunku miejsca gdzie pojawiło się światło.

- To na pewno ten starszy gość w pelerynie. Chodźmy do niego!

Elfka podeszła do podnoszącej się z ziemi kapłanki.

- Możesz iść? - zapytała z wyczuwalną troską w głosie.

- Tak, nic mi nie jest... dziękuję za wszystko.

Wszyscy trzej ruszyli w kierunku sygnału pierścienia Alana Scotta. Po kilku minutach drogi spotkali się z drugą grupą. Jessica była już przytomna i dochodziła do siebie siedząc na kamieniu. Matts bardzo szybko do niej dołączył.

- Jesteś cała? - zapytał.

- Czuję się jakbym była w kawałkach. Głowa mnie boli... nie mogę się na niczym skupić...

- Wciąż kogoś brakuje... – oznajmiła Narea rozglądając się dookoła.

- Ranna oraz Morfeusza i jego pomocników - odparła Sakiko.

- Pięknie, zniknął ten, co nas w to wszystko wpakował!

- Zaczekajcie, ktoś się zbliża! – ostrzegł Green Lantern kierując pierścień na poruszającą się w cieniu sylwetkę. Okazało się, że nieznajomym jest Rann Shaner.

- Mamy ogromne kłopoty! Chodźcie za mną! – krzyczał mężczyzna pokazując na widoczne w oddali kamienne ruiny.

- Co się stało? - zapytał GL.

- Jakiś dziwny osobnik szykuje się do zabicia Morfeusza!

Drużyna bardzo szybko znalazła się u podnóża zniszczonej świątyni. Na jednej z tworzących ją głazów stał wysoki mężczyzna o długich, fioletowych jak noc włosach, ubrany w powiewny, ciemny strój. W jednej ręce trzymał szaty nieprzytomnego władcy snów a drugą szykował do zadania mu śmiertelnego ciosu. Jego oczy pełne były nienawiści, szaleństwa i niezdrowego pożądania.

- Co robimy? - spytała Jessica.

- Musimy mu pomóc... – odparł Alan.

- Tylko jak, jeśli ten gość pokonał istotę o boskiej mocy? – zapytała retorycznie Sakiko.

W tym samym momencie w głowach wszystkich zabrzmiały słowa Władcy Snów.

„Nie obawiajcie się. Fallax jest fałszywym bogiem, który został słusznie zapomniany przed wiekami. Przebudzenie nienaturalnie przywróciła go do życia. Fallax ma władzę nad moim ciałem tylko dlatego, że ona obdarowała go duszą jego własnego snu, częścią mojej krainy. A każdy sen jest fragmentem mnie samego. Nad wami nie ma tak silnej władzy. Zaatakujcie teraz, póki nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni kontroli nad nowo podarowanym życiem."

- Słyszeliście gościa! – krzyknął Matts.

- Głośno i wyraźnie! – dodał Alan. Wytworzył wiązkę zielonego światła, które uformowało się w ogromną rękę. Korzystając z jej pomocy wyrwał Morfeusza z objęć gniewnego boga i przeniósł go w bezpieczne miejsce.

- Kto śmie zakłócać mój spokój! – Fallax zeskoczył z kamienia. Zauważył stojące przed nim sześć osób. Scott zaatakował go strumieniem zielonego ognia. Mężczyzna obronił się wytwarzając ochronną tarczę. Narea wyjęła z torby połyskujący na niebiesko, ostro zakończony kryształ. Recytując inwokację rzuciła nim w przeciwnika. W kontakcie z magicznym przedmiotem tarcza rozsypała się na drobne kawałki. Wściekły Fallax zaczął rzucać w członków drużyny wyładowaniami energetycznymi.

- Gdyby tylko stanął w miejscu... – odparł Rann.

- Da się zrobić! – poinformowała Mint i jej ciało zajaśniało białym światłem. Spod stóp mężczyzny wyrosły dwa ogromne korzenie. Owinęły się wokół jego nóg, skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Shanner dotknął paneli kontrolnych na swej rękawicy i skierował ją na Fallaxa. Ciało długowłosego zostało porażone bardzo silnym ładunkiem elektrycznym.

- Czas to zakończyć! – oznajmiła Sakiko nienaturalnie brzmiącym głosem. W jej ustach ukazały się wampirze zęby a jej oczy stały się czerwone. Dziewczyna skoczyła na oszołomionego przeciwnika i uderzyła go w twarz wykorzystując całą dostępną jej siłę. Fallax wraz z wyrwanymi korzeniami został odrzucony w kierunku monolitu. Mocno w niego uderzył. Kamień zajaśniał na niebiesko i rozsypał się na kawałki, grzebiąc pod sobą złego boga. Po chwili, nie wiadomo skąd obok drużyny pojawił się Corinthian, trzymający w ręku duży nóż. Jego oczy ukryte za ciemnymi okularami skierowały się na Jessicę i Mattsa, którzy trzymali ciężko rannego Króla śniących zastępów.

- Zabierzcie go jak najdalej z tego miejsca. Przebywanie blisko przebudzonego Snu wpływa destrukcyjnie na jego ludzkiego awatara. Wy którzy macie moc, także stąd uciekajcie...

Kiedy wszyscy oddalili się, aby ochronić jedyną osobę, która była w stanie sprowadzić ich z powrotem do domów, Corinthian ruszył w stronę roztrzaskanego obelisku.

- A co z tobą? – zapytał Alan.

- Ja mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. – odparł mężczyzna uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Green Lantern przez chwilę patrzył w jego kierunku, lecz kiedy żywy koszmar zniknął w czerni nocy, Alan uniósł się ponad łąkę i dołączył do schodzących ze wzgórza towarzyszy. Corinthian pochylił się nad leżącym w rumowisku Fallaxem. Podniósł za włosy jego głowę i przystawił do niej ostrze noża.

- Oczy boga... zawsze byłem ciekaw jak taka istota postrzega świat...

Zaśmiał się głośno, zaburzając spokój wiszący nad całą krainą.

Grupa oddaliła się do pobliskiego lasu. Pod koronami licznych drzew, ciemność nocy wydawała się jeszcze czarniejsza niż na rozległych wzgórzach wokół świątyni. Pomimo tego, każdy z członków drużyny czuł odprężenie i wyraźny brak napięcia jakie towarzyszyło im w pobliżu ruin, gdzie stoczyli walkę z pierwszym napotkanym na swej drodze przeciwnikiem. Mint była najbardziej zadowolona ze wszystkich, gdyż gęstwina w jakiej się znalazła, przypominała jej o jej domu, Lesie. Dziewczyna nie czekając na innych zebrała suche gałęzie leżące nieopodal i przygotowała ognisko. Wszyscy usiedli na kamieniach i wystających z ziemi grubych korzeniach drzew. Patrzyli z niepokojem na Morfeusza, który powoli odzyskiwał świadomość i władzę nad swoim ciałem. Elfka klęknęła przy nim z zamiarem wyleczenia go swą mocą, tak jak zrobiła to kilkadziesiąt minut temu z Nareą. Mężczyzna zatrzymał jej rękę.

- Nie rób tego dziecko Lasu. Jesteś wyczerpana, a magia kultywowana od stuleci przez Twój lud nie potrafi zgłębić tajemnic istoty należącej do rodziny Nieskończonych.

Mint nie odpowiadając ani jednym słowem, usiadła na spróchniałym pniaku powalonego drzewa. Zgromadzeni przez jakiś czas przypatrywali się w ciszy palącemu się płomieniowi ogniska. Mats Sunder pierwszy stracił cierpliwość. Stanął przed Władcą Śnienia.

- Czy wytłumaczysz nam wreszcie gdzie jesteśmy? Jak tu trafiliśmy i kim był ten czubek który nas zaatakował? I najważniejsze... kiedy do cholery wrócimy do domu?

- Przyłączam się do tych pytań – dodał Rann Shaner.

- Chyba wszyscy się przyłączamy – dokończyła Jessica.

- Jesteście bardzo niecierpliwi a to może być przyczyną waszej porażki. Ale taka jest natura istot, których życie jest tylko krótką chwilą w wieczności. Zostaliście zebrani, ponieważ wszyscy usłyszeliście moje wezwanie. Waszym przeznaczeniem było wybrać się w podróż do mojej krainy i tam stawić czoła Przebudzeniu. To wciąż jest wasze zadanie, lecz los skomplikował wam drogę do jego wypełnienia. Nasz wróg działał szybciej niż się tego spodziewaliśmy. Wykorzystując moc pochodzącą ze snu fałszywego boga, przerwał naszą podróż wyrywając nas ze Śnienia. Nie jesteśmy w stanie wrócić taką samą drogą jaką tu przybyliśmy, gdyż ona nie istnieje, zamieniona przez Przebudzenie w zrodzonych z nicości Pożeraczy Snów. Odpowiadając na twoje pierwsze pytanie Matsie Sunder, jesteśmy w świecie Alaria, miejscu które kiedyś tętniło magią. Niestety krótkowzroczność istot, które nią władały doprowadziła do katastrofy po której wszelka magia została zniszczona i zakazana po wieczne czasy. Fallax, którego spotkaliśmy, był jednym z pradawnych kapłanów sztuki magicznej, który wyniósł samego siebie do boskości. Był jednym z tych którzy przed wiekami sprowadzili na ten świat zagładę i pierwszym który został uśpiony aby ponowna tragedia nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Lecz teraz Przebudzenie podarowało mu drugą szansę. Zapewne nie za darmo, gdyż ceny tej istoty są wysokie.

- Ale my pokonaliśmy go, prawda? – zapytała Sakiko.

- Tak, chwilowo... a mój sługa prawdopodobnie uczynił mu coś o czym nawet nie chcecie wiedzieć. Lecz nie zostanie on nigdy pokonany, jeśli nie usuniemy z tego świata piętna Przebudzenia. Ostatecznie, nie mogę odpowiedzieć na wasze ostatnie pytanie...

- To znaczy że jesteśmy tu uwięzieni? - kontynuowała czarnowłosa.

- Droga którą tu przybyliśmy została bezpowrotnie zniszczona. Jedyną możliwość powrotu może nam dać mój stary znajomy, ostatni z magów tej krainy. Odnalezienie go może być bardzo trudne a nawet niemożliwe...

- Ale spróbować musimy. Od zaraz – oznajmił Sunder.

- Droga jest daleka a wy jesteście wyczerpani. Musicie spędzić noc na odpoczynku. Jutro wyruszymy dalej. Jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które musicie wiedzieć o świecie w którym się znaleźliście.

Tymczasem u podnóża prastarej świątyni znalazła się tajemnicza para z tawerny. Dziewczyna klęczała przy roztrzaskanym kamieniu patrząc na ślady mieniącej się barwami tęczy krwi.

- Stoczyli walkę, muszą być niedaleko... – powiedziała.

- Nie wyszli jednak zwycięsko. Ich przeciwnik żyje, choć pewnie długo będzie leczył się z odniesionych ran.

- Tak... Czy mamy go szukać?

- Nie, jesteśmy zmęczeni. Musimy ruszyć na poszukiwanie noclegu. – zadecydował brodacz.

- Jak sobie życzysz. – odpowiedziała czarnowłosa.

Jessica stała na środku niewielkiej polany patrząc na niebo na którym migotały miriady gwiazd układających się w fantazyjne konstelacje, zupełnie różne od tych które dziewczyna znała z własnego doświadczenia. Podszedł do niej Matts.

- Zapiera dech w piersi, prawda?

- Tak, od razu przypomniała mi się pewna rozmowa z moją przyjaciółką...

- W moim świecie nocne niebo jest ciemne i nudne. Światło miasta w którym mieszkam zupełnie nie pozwala zobaczyć gwiazd.

- Dokładnie... ale tam skąd ja pochodzę, nawet na zupełnym odludziu nie jest tak pięknie jak tutaj. Tak jakby całe niebo śpiewało swym światłem jakąś magiczną pieśń. Chciałabym w nim zatonąć...

- Tak... wiem co czujesz..

Jessica zamknęła oczy i nagle jej umysł został zalany przez wizję. Była sama pośród gwiazd układających się w drogę mleczną po której szedł mężczyzna o włosach związanych w kucyk z tobołkiem podróżnym. Dziewczyna szybko otrząsnęła się z halucynacji.

- Co z tobą? Przez chwilę byłaś gdzieś daleko stąd...

- Jak by ci to powiedzieć... wiesz, ja miewam wizję rzeczy które mają nadejść. Zobaczyłam jakiegoś faceta z tobołkiem..

- Tobołkiem?! Z rudymi włosami związanymi w kucyk? Kurde! Ten gość śni mi się od dzieciństwa...

- Może lepiej będzie jeśli położymy się spać. Dziwnie się poczułam – oznajmiła Preview szybko udając się do miejsca gdzie paliło się ognisko. Chłopak wolnym krokiem ruszył za nią.

Rann siedział na dużym kamieniu. Dotykał klawiszy na swojej rękawicy a przed nim unosił się hologram przedstawiający gwiazdy z wszechświata z którego czarnowłosy mężczyzna pochodził. Alan Scott patrzył na wizualizację z zaciekawieniem.

- To system z którego pan pochodzi?

- Tak. Znaczna część poznanej Galaktyki. Próbuję określić nasze miejsce... na próżno. Tutejsze gwiazdy zupełnie nie przypominają tego co mam w pamięci komputera. Wartości korelacji tylko jak dla przypadkowego szumu, zero prawdopodobieństwa natrafienia na znajomy region przestrzeni.

- Oznacza to, że jesteśmy dalej, niż pan przypuszcza.

- Dokładnie... jesteśmy w Nieskatalogowanych Terytoriach lub w jakiejś odległej Galaktyce.

- Jest jeszcze jedna możliwość... – odparł Lantern unosząc swój pierścień. Po chwili ukazała się wizualizacja mapy Wszechświata, która została sporządzona przez korpus Zielonych Latarni. Wewnętrzny komputer pierścienia nie potrafił zakwalifikować nieba nad głowami mężczyzn do żadnego z sektorów zapisanych w swojej pamięci. Po chwili Alan rozkazał pierścieniowi porównać mapy: swoją oraz należącą do Shanera. Bezskutecznie, gdyż po raz kolejny komputer nie znalazł podobieństwa innego niż wynikającego z losowego rozkładu położeń gwiazd.

- ...Która jest coraz bardziej prawdopodobna... Naprawdę jesteśmy w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości.

- A to co się dzieje jest o wiele większe od nas samych... – dokończył Rann.

Narea, Mint i Sakiko siedziały przy ognisku. Najlepiej czuła się elfka, gdyż bliskość drzew dodawała jej siły do życia. Dziewczyna opowiadała Narei o wydarzeniu które doprowadziło do tego, że znalazła się w tym miejscu. Czarnowłosa była zdziwiona podobieństwem historii koleżanki do jej własnej, pochodzącej z zupełnie różnego świata. Sakiko siedziała w milczeniu, obejmując się rękami. Była bardzo blada a jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Patrzyła na tańczące płomienie usiłując skupić na nich całą swoją uwagę. Po pewnym czasie Narea i Mint położyły się spać w pobliżu ogniska. Wampirzyca do nich nie dołączyła. Elfka zauważyła, że dziewczyna trzęsie się z zimna.

- Sakiko... Źle się czujesz?

-Tak, ale nie przejmujcie się mną. Musicie dobrze się wyspać.

- Ale ty cała drżysz. Jeśli ci zimno, podejdź do nas. Razem się ogrzejemy...

- Nie! Nie chcę! Jakoś sobie poradzę – odpowiedziała z trudem.

- Naprawdę nie wyglądasz najlepiej – Mint chciała podejść do nowej znajomej.

- Nic mi nie jest... Naprawdę! – Sakiko wstała i odsunęła się na kilka kroków.

- Może moje leczenie by ci pomogło?

- Nie! Śpijcie już...Ja... lepiej będzie, jeśli stąd pójdę... muszę... się stąd... oddalić... szybko...

Sakiko bardzo szybko odeszła od ogniska i zniknęła w pobliskich zaroślach. Kiedy oddaliła się znacznie od obozu zatrzymała się. Była niezwykle blada, ciężko oddychała.

- Głód... tak silny... to pewnie przez kontakt z tym Fallaxem... – Po chwili odpoczynku ruszyła dalej. Doskonale wiedziała, że jeśli będzie przebywać blisko swoich towarzyszy może stać się dla nich zagrożeniem. Pozostało jej jedynie przeczekanie nocy w zupełnym osamotnieniu.

Kolejny dzień zaczął się dla drużyny bardzo wcześnie. Musieli być na nogach zaraz po pojawieniu się słońca nad horyzontem, ponieważ czekała ich długa droga do miasta. Lord Dream chciał zebrać wszystkich wokół siebie, bo miał do przekazania bardzo ważne informacje. Brakowało jedynie Sakiko. Mint i Narea bezskutecznie próbowały ją odnaleźć. Dziewczyny nie wróciła do obozu i Morfeusz posłał kruka Mateusza na jej poszukiwania.

- Musimy dzisiaj dotrzeć do miasta. Wówczas będę mógł ustalić w jaki sposób odnajdę mojego znajomego z dawno minionych czasów. Jak wspominałem, świat w którym jesteśmy nosi w sobie ogromne blizny jakie zadała mu magia wieki temu. Wszystko co było magiczne zostało przez jego mieszkańców zniszczone i jeśli cokolwiek nowego, noszącego w sobie magię pojawi się w nim teraz, także zostanie wykryte i na zawsze usunięte. Dotyczy to także was. – wskazał palcem na Mint i Nareę.

- Schowaj swoje kryształy głęboko, Strażniczko Ogrodu. A ty, nie możesz pokazać uszu, Dziecko Lasu.

Elfka dotknęła szpiczastego ucha. Poprawiła włosy.

- Również ty, Zielona Latarnio z Ziemi musisz ukryć swój pierścień. Nawet jeśli nie jest on przejawem magii, przez mieszkańców tego świata za takowy może zostać i zostanie uznany. To samo tyczy się także twojej technologii Rannie Shaner. Matts szturchnął Jessikę.

- Chyba tylko my nie mamy się czego tutaj obawiać.

- Tak... ale jak się dowiedzą o moich wizjach...

- Albo o moich snach.

- Spalą nas na stosie żywcem. – dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

- Nie traćcie czasu na niepotrzebne żarty. – Lord Morfeusz uspokoił rozmawiających.

- A w jaki sposób ty pokażesz się w mieście? Z bladością, w tych czarnych ciuchach... – zapytał Matts.

- Moja aparycja jest zależna od tego kto obserwuje. Ten kto nie chce w swoim życiu magii nie dostrzeże jej w mojej osobie. - wytłumaczył Morfeusz.

- Przydatna zdolność... - skomentował chłopak.

- Ta ścieżka zaprowadzi was do drogi biegnącej do niewielkiego miasta. Nie zbaczajcie z niej bo w tych gęstych lasach łatwo można się zagubić i nigdy więcej nie odnaleźć. – Dream poradził drużynie.

- A ty, Władco Snów ? – zapytał Alan Scott.

- Ja muszę odszukać i sprowadzić ostatnie z was – odparł Morfeusz znikając za ogromnym dębem.

- Sakiko... – wyszeptała zakłopotana Mint.

Dream doszedł do krawędzi urwiska. Spoglądał na rozciągający się poniżej las oczekując na powrót swojego posłańca. Wyciągnął rękę wyczuwając, że za chwilę czarny ptak się pojawi. Mateusz wyleciał z krzaków i usiadł na dłoni swojego pana.

- Odnalazłeś ją Mateuszu?

- Tak... ale nie docierają do niej żadne moje słowa. Stoi nad przepaścią, nie reaguje, nie chce się nawet odwrócić.

- W takim razie będę się musiał z nią osobiście spotkać – odparł władca snów i cicho niczym poranna mgła podążył w kierunku wskazanym mu przez Mateusza.

Sakiko stała na krawędzi urwiska a wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy za którymi ukryła twarz. Lord Morfeusz zbliżył się do niej wolnym krokiem. Dziewczyna nie odwróciła się. Zacisnęła pięści.

- Nie radzę podchodzić do mnie w tej chwili. Jestem na głodzie i źle się to może dla ciebie skończyć.

Dream wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny.

- Powłoka którą widzisz jest jedynie manifestacją pojęć daleko zakorzenionych w świadomości myślących istot wszechświata. Nie ma w tym ciele, ani kropli substancji jakiej teraz pożądasz.

Wampirzyca przez chwilę się wahała, ale w końcu przełamała się i odwróciła do czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

- Rzeczywiście... niczego nie czuję - Otarła z policzka spływające łzy.

- Co robisz tutaj samotnie, na krawędzi krainy? Czas ruszać w dalszą drogę. - zapytał Dream.

- Zastanawiam się czy nie zakończyć tutaj mojej podróży. Raz i na zawsze.

- Została Ci powierzona misja, czy chcesz tak łatwo z niej zrezygnować?

- Jesteś bogiem, czy czymś podobnym a nie widzisz kim naprawdę ja jestem?! Jestem zagrożeniem dla Twojej drużyny! Dla powodzenia misji i wszystkich którzy mają nieszczęście znaleźć się obok mnie! Czy ty wiesz co się stało, gdy poczułam głód!? Naprawdę myślałam, żeby poderżnąć gardło którejś z tych dziewczyn. Jestem potworem i w twoim interesie powinno leżeć pozbycie się mnie!

- Jesteś ważną osobą w przyszłości krain. Dlatego usłyszałaś moje wołanie.

- A ty jesteś cholernym egoistą. - odparła zdenerwowana dziewczyna.

- Opisujesz samą siebie. - powiedział spokojnie Władca Snów. Sakiko zamilkła.

- Ponieważ ja znam prawdę o tobie i twojej psychice. Prawdę do której sama nie chcesz się przyznać. Mówisz, że obawiasz się o ludzi a tak naprawdę myślisz o sobie. Boisz się powiedzieć im prawdę o tym kim jesteś, bo myślisz, że w ten sposób odsuną się od ciebie i cię znienawidzą. Boisz się samotności w której i tak każdego dnia kroczysz. Nie widzisz, że oni także kryją mrok w swych duszach? Rann Shanner robił rzeczy o których nawet nie śniłaś w najgorszych koszmarach a zmaltretowana psychika Jesssiki Vale była przez chwilę najpotężniejszą siłą we Wszechświecie. A co ty robiłaś w swym życiu Sakiko?

- Zanim zostałam... ugryziona... żyłam jak każda inna dziewczyna.

- A po twojej transformacji?

- Spędzam życie w nocy polując na istoty które zagrażają takim osobom jak ja kiedyś.

- I czy uważasz siebie przez to za potwora? Uważasz, że twoja podróż nie ma sensu? Uważasz, że należy ją zakończyć?

Czarnowłosa nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.

- Pomyśl co by się stało gdybyś wybrała śmierć wtedy gdy dowiedziałaś się o swojej transformacji. Ile osób cierpiało by, ponieważ nikt nie mógłby przyjść im z pomocą?

- Ok, dowiodłeś swoich racji. I ja się lepiej poczułam. Wrócę z tobą do drużyny. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jaki jest twój warunek, Sakiko Hayasu?

- Jeśli będę zagrożeniem dla kogokolwiek z drużyny, zabijesz mnie bez wahania.

- Obiecuję, Sakiko Hayasu.

Lord Mofeusz ruszył w kierunku drogi. Sakiko odczekawszy kilkanaście sekund podążyła za nim.

Wkrótce dołączyli do pozostałej części grupy. Mint i Narea widząc zbliżającą się Sakiko bardzo się ucieszyły. Wśród zebranych nie było widać Alana Scotta, ale za to znalazł się Corinthian. Green Lantern wkrótce pojawił się ponad lasem, otoczony zielonym płomieniem. Wolnym ruchem opadł na drogę.

- Nieopodal znajdują się zabudowania, dalej nie możemy iść w takich strojach.

Alan uniósł dłoń ponad głowę, zielony płomień zajął jego ubranie i ciało. Wkrótce strój mężczyzny został zastąpiony przez proste brązowe spodnie i brązową koszulę. Zielony blask przygasł.

- Ja mogę zrobić taki trik dla siebie, ale utrzymywanie iluzji dla wszystkich z was byłoby zbyt energochłonne dla pierścienia. Corinthian wyszedł mu na przeciw.

- Skoro nieopodal są zabudowania, to możemy znaleźć sobie parę ubrań.

- A czy twój wygląd nie będzie wzbudzał podejrzeń?

- Jestem, podobnie jak mój pan snem. Ludzie widzą mnie takim, jakim chcą mnie widzieć.

Alan odwrócił się do pozostałych.

- Razem z Corinthianem udamy się do wioski po jakieś ubrania. Wtedy będziemy mogli kontynuować swoją podróż.

- Bardzo dobrze, Alanie Scott. Bezpiecznej drogi. - powiedział Morfeusz.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała ubierać na siebie niczego zawszonego - odparła Jessica.

- Blask czarnego kryształu zabija każde robactwo. Tak radzimy sobie z brudem w szatach w naszej świątyni - oznajmiła Narea.

- Ok, wezmę sobie od ciebie ten kryształ.

Green Lantern i Corinthian szli drogą otoczoną przez porośnięte trawą równiny. Z oddali słychać było szczekanie psa oznaczające że wioska o której mówił Alan Scott znajduje się niedaleko. Mężczyźni przez większą część drogi nie odzywali się do siebie. Green Lantern co chwilę spoglądał na swego towarzysza. Zastanawiał go dziwny uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy Corinthiana.

- Zastanawia mnie jedna sprawa... - zapytał.

- Tak ?

- Co się stało po tym jak zostawiliśmy cię sam na sam z Falaxem?

- Lepiej żebyś o tym nie wiedział.

- To znaczy, zabiłeś go?

- Nie, nie było by z tego żadnego pożytku... jest naznaczony przez przebudzenie. Nie wiadomo co wywołała by jego śmierć. Mógłby wrócić jeszcze potężniejszy. Zraniłem go w inny sposób.

- I pewnie lepiej żebym nie wiedział w jaki?

- Tak... można powiedzieć, że dzięki niemu zobaczyłem świat oczami boga. - Corinthian zakończył poprawiając czarne okulary i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechając.

Alan chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale mężczyzna go uciszył.

- Ktoś się zbliża.

- Bądźcie pozdrowieni! - zawołał łysy brodacz idący drogą.

- Bądź pozdrowiony - odpowiedział Alan.

- Nie znane mi są wasze twarze, wędrowcy. Co sprowadza was do naszej okolicy?

- Jesteśmy... jesteśmy kupcami...

- Dziwne... Jesteście kupcami a nie macie ze sobą towaru? Gdzie wasze wozy? Co sprzedajecie?

- My... Nasza karawana została napadnięta. Tylko nam udało się uciec. Zabrali nam cały towar. - Alan szybko znalazł odpowiedź na jego pytanie.

- Zbójcy w tych okolicach? Źle się dzieje ostatnio. Podobno gdy opiekował się nami stary Zibo z Wieży było tutaj znacznie spokojniej. Ale został wyciągnięty przez Strażników i potem skonał w żelaznej dziewicy, biedak.

Brodaty przestał mówić jakby się czegoś obawiał.

- Ale oczywiście, zasłużył na to. W końcu pałał się magią stary zgred. - dodał po chwili nienaturalnym głosem.

- Zapraszam do naszej gospody... powiedzcie właścicielowi, że was stary Tomus przysyła. On na pewno da wam jadła i napitku i miejsca na odpoczynek po przygodach.

- Dziękujemy, jesteś naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. - odpowiedział Green Lantern.

- Bądźcie pozdrowieni! - Brodacz ruszył dalej w swoim kierunku.

- Ruszamy do wioski. - Alan poinformował Corinthiana.

- Chyba najpierw do knajpy. - Corinthian zirytował się.

- Nie teraz. Musimy znaleźć sposób aby zapłacić im za gościnę. Nie będziemy dalej okłamywać tych ludzi. Są dla nas zbyt uczynni.

- W takim razie daleko nie zajdziemy w naszej misji.

- Istnieją zasady których nie możemy łamać, nawet jeśli ten świat nie jest nasz i rządzi się innymi prawami. - oznajmił zdenerwowany Alan.

- Jeśli tak myślisz, to Przebudzenie wygra i następnego ranka obudzimy się w świecie bez żadnych zasad.

Alan przyśpieszył kroku, nie chciał dalej rozmawiać z Corinthianem. Koszmar uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej poprawiając okulary.

- Denerwujesz mnie dziadku - powiedział sam do siebie.

- Kiedyś przekonam sie jak patrzy się na świat oczami przepełnionymi Zielonym Płomieniem. - dodał w myślach oblizując się.

Po kilkunastu minutach drogi mężczyźni dotarli do niewielkiej wioski. Wzdłuż zabłoconych ulic stały drewniane domy wśród których krzątali się mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. Normalne życie osady trwało niezakłócone żadnymi zewnętrznymi problemami. Ludzie zatrzymywali się widząc podróżników z innej części krainy. Grube kobiety uśmiechały się do nich bezzębnymi ustami a małe dzieci podążały za każdym ich krokiem.

- Patrzą na nas jakby nie widzieli nikogo poza swoimi sąsiadami - powiedział Alan.

- Myślą że mamy ze sobą jakieś towary, pewnie kupcy niezbyt często odwiedzają te okolice.

- W moim świecie nie spotyka się takiej gościny. - odparł Green Lantern.

- Kto powiedział, że to co widzimy to gościna? Pozory mylą. W krainie Taar istnieje plemię, które przyjmuje każdego podróżnika na ucztę, podaje mu najdroższe napoje i jadła, tylko po tym aby po pięciu dniach zabić go jak świnię i zjeść ku czci boga którego wyznają. Grupy zamieszkujące miasta-wyspy na Kurios nigdy nie wypuszczają swoich gości, ponieważ wierzą, że wraz z ich wyjazdem uciekłyby dusze ich przodków dzięki którym miasta-wyspy unoszą się na powierzchni wszechoceanu. Ludy pustynne z Maronis zwabiają podróżników domami rozpusty a później sprzedają ich łowcom szpiku kostnego brodzącym w gorącym piasku. W ten sposób unikają ich inwazji na własne miasta...

- W porządku! Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Cały czas jestem czujny, ale nie sądzę aby z rąk tych ludzi groziło nam jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.

- Ja mam nadzieję że tak... - odparł Corinthian patrząc w duże, niebieskie oczy małej dziewczynki idącej obok niego.

Wkrótce obaj mężczyźni weszli w głąb wioski i znaleźli się na niewielkim placu targowym. Miejsce było wyjątkowo zatłoczone, głośne i brudne. Wszędzie dookoła chodzili wieśniacy szukający różnych produktów najczęściej będących towarami spożywczymi a grube sprzedawczynie przekrzykiwały jedna drugą usiłując zachęcić do kupna ich produktów. Dzieci ubrane w odarte łachmany goniły się po całym placu rzucając w siebie kamieniami i plując na siebie wzajemnie. Mężczyzna o czarnych, sumiastych wąsach co chwilę odganiał je kijem od swojego stoiska, przeklinając i robiąc się czerwony na twarzy ze złości. Alan wypatrywał miejsca w którym mogły być sprzedawane ubrania a jego towarzysz spoglądał spod ciemnych okularów na umazane błotem twarze dzieci obserwujących go z zaciekawieniem. W pewnym momencie Green Lantern zatrzymał się wskazując palcem na położone w głębi targowiska miejsce w którym dwie starsze kobiety sprzedawały ubrania. Corinthian wraz z mężczyzną udał się do odnalezionego interesującego go w tamtej chwili stoiska. Sprzedawczynie uśmiechnęły się na widok podchodzących do nich nowych klientów i natychmiast wyszły im na przeciw zaczynając zachwalać swoje towary. Alan spokojnie przeglądnął wszystkie oferowane ubrania. Nie było w nich nic szczególnego, wszystkie wyglądało tak samo prosto - słabej jakości tkanina i gdzieniegdzie domieszki zwierzęcej skóry. Mężczyzna uprzejmie zapytał ile należy się za 6 sztuk najprostszych spodni i koszul, ale w momencie kiedy usłyszał cenę, do rozmowy wtrącił się koszmar w ludzkiej skórze. Wyciągnął do kobiet pustą rękę a one z wyraźną radością w oczach rzuciły się na nią zabierając z niej nieistniejącą sakwę ze złotem. Uśmiechając się szeroko do kobiet a potem do Green Lanterna mężczyzna zabrał ubrania i zaczął oddalać się od stoiska, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza placem targowym. Scott podążył za nim, będąc wyraźnie niezadowolonym. Kiedy Corinthian nie reagował na jego słowa, położył mu rękę na ramieniu starając się go zatrzymać. W tym samym momencie koszmar popatrzył na niego z nienawiścią w oczach.

- Zabierz tą rękę, bo ją stracisz! - krzyknął zdenerwowany.

- Co zrobiłeś tym kobietom? - Alan zapytał podniesionym głosem.

- Dałem im to o czym w tamtej chwili marzyły! - Corinthain odparł euforycznie.

- Nic im nie dałeś! Oszukałeś je!

- Dałem im marzenie, które mogą dotknąć. Dla mnie nie ma różnicy pomiędzy snami a rzeczywistością. Będą śniły, że mają sakwę ze złotem do końca swoich dni, powinny być mi wdzięczne. A poza tym, w jaki inny sposób mielibyśmy zdobyć te ubrania?

- My nie postępujemy w ten sposób! Nie ważne gdzie jesteśmy, nie postępujemy w ten sposób! - Alan uniósł się gniewem, chwycił swego rozmówcę za koszulę i uderzył nim w ścianę starej, drewnianej chaty stojącej nieopodal. Pierścień na jego dłoni zalśnił zielonym płomieniem. Corinthian nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem, ale szeroki uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy. Po krótkim czasie Green Lantern uspokoił się i puścił swego towarzysza.

- Wracajmy do grupy. - oznajmił krótko i przyśpieszył kroku, aby nie przebywać w bliskim towarzystwie swego przymusowego towarzysza podróży. Koszmar z zadowoleniem patrzył na mężczyznę, jednocześnie zauważając coś w ciemności pomiędzy dwiema drewnianymi chatami. Stał tam jakiś niski, łysy człowiek z dużym nosem i okrągłymi wyłupiastymi oczami. Jego twarz wyrażała strach, zaniepokojenie i jednocześnie fascynację.

- Magia... magia - szeptał nieznajomy mając w myśli blask zielonego płomienia jaki przed kilkoma minutami wydobywał się z pierścienia napotkanego na ulicy mężczyzny.

Tymczasem w zupełnie innym czasie i miejscu star kobieta, która towarzyszyła Sakiko podczas początku jej wędrówki, dotarła do okrągłej polany na środku której stał czarny jak noc posąg strzeliście wznoszący się ponad czubki wszystkich drzew rosnących dookoła.

- Nie pójdziesz dalej, nie pozwolę Ci! - rozległ się tubalny głos dochodzący z posągu i zewsząd dookoła.

- Znajdę go bo to jest jedyna szansa dla rzeczywistości - oznajmił stara kobieta uśmiechając się.

Koniec rozdziału 1

11


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Alan Scott i towarzyszący mu sługa Morfeusza wrócili do miejsca w którym reszta drużyny oczekiwała na ich przybycie. Ubrania zdobyte w średnio uczciwy sposób zostały rozdane wszystkim tym członkom drużyny, którzy ich potrzebowali. GL unikając kontaktu z Corinthianem poinformował swoją grupę o tym czego się dowiedział o okolicznej miejscowości.

- Ludzie tutaj są wyjątkowo gościnni. Jeden z miejscowych wieśniaków zaproponował nam spędzenie czasu w gospodzie. Myślę, że powinniśmy z tego skorzystać.

- Oczywiście, że tak. - odparł Matts ciesząc się.

- Nareszcie dobra wiadomość. Wszyscy już zdążyliśmy zgłodnieć. - powiedziała Mint.

- Dowiedziałem się czegoś więcej. - ostatnie słowa Alan skierował do Władcy Snów.

- Tak, Alanie Scott?

- Podobno gdzieś niedaleko jest jakaś Wieża w której mieszkał mężczyzna opiekujący się tą wioską. Miał na imię Zibo i umarł, ponieważ odkryto, że zajmował się czarną magią.

- Ta informacja może być szczególnie istotna, Zielona Latarnio. Kiedy wszyscy posilicie się w tawernie, część z nas pod osłoną nocy uda się do tego miejsca. Być może magia nie zniknęła z niego całkowicie. - oznajmił Morfeusz. Grupa wyruszyła w drogę do wioski. W tym samym czasie inna para podróżników wyszła z ukrycia w leśnej gęstwinie - kobieta i mężczyzna, którzy podążali śladami drużyny zebranej przez Morfeusza od początku ich niezwykłej wyprawy. Ich twarze zakrywały kaptury a ubrania przykrywały peleryny.

- Słyszałaś ich rozmowę? - zapytał brodaty mężczyzna.

- Tak, każdy jej szczegół. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Wieża Magii zamieszkała kiedyś przez niejakiego Zibo. To tam rozpocznie się poszukiwanie pradawnych artefaktów skradzionych a może zgubionych ze światów każdego z Nieskończonych. Tak przewidział mój złoty glob śpiący w Komnacie Zmierzchu. To do tego miejsca prowadziły jego świetliste linie, odnajdziemy tam to co jest dla ciebie tak ważne moja ukochana.

- Nie pragnęłam tego tak bardzo, aby narażać cię na niebezpieczną podróż mój panie. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna patrząc fiołkowymi oczami na twarz swego towarzysza.

- Mechanizm naszej podróży zaczął poruszać się w chwili, gdy poprosiłem złoty glob o radę. Nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać jego ruchu, musimy przebyć naszą drogę do końca. - odparł brodacz. Dwójka podróżników podążyło drogą w kierunku wioski.

Grupa Morfeusza odnalazła tawernę będącą jednym z pierwszych zabudowań wioski. Okazało się, że wewnątrz nie było dużego ruchu, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że na zewnątrz wciąż był dzień i świeciło Słońce a miejsca takie jak to zwykle ożywały dopiero po zapadnięciu zmierzchu. Każdy inaczej przeżywał widoki panujące we wnętrzu gospody. Jessica nigdy nie miała zwyczaju chodzić po pubach i dyskotekach, dlatego chciała zjeść coś jak najszybciej i znaleźć się w miejscu bardziej prywatnym a Matts Sunder podzielał jej zdanie. Rann Shanner w swoim życiu odwiedzał wiele podejrzanych miejsc pełnych istot z najgłębszych zakątków galaktyki, dlatego kilku patrzących na niego krzywo rzezimieszków nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Narea preferowała ciszę i samotność a Mint była zainteresowana wszystkim co ją otaczało i z ciekawością rozglądała się dookoła. Alan starał się chronić wszystkich członków drużyny a w szczególności najmłodsze osoby do niej należące. Sakiko Hayasu była przerażona tym, że mogło dojść tam do sytuacji w której znów stałaby się ofiarą swojego głodu krwi. Okazało się, że wiadomości rozchodziły się po wiosce niezwykle szybko, gdyż karczmarz wiedział o spotkaniu Alana z Tomusem i o tym, że Scott podawał się za podróżującego kupca, którego karawana została napadnięta przez zbójników. Brodaty grubas po zamienieniu kilku słów z Green Lanternem kazał wszystkim jego towarzyszom zająć miejsce i przygotował dla nich ciepły poczęstunek, oczywiście na swój koszt, gdyż marzył o tym, że gdy następnym razem podróżujący kupcy odwiedzą jego rodzinne tereny, na pewno mu się odwdzięczą. Jedyną osobą, która nie zajęła miejsca przy stole była Sakiko. Dziewczyna poprosiła właściciela gospody, aby jak najszybciej pokazał jej pokój w którym mogłaby spędzić następną noc. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała po raz kolejny odizolować się od reszty grupy, jej głód krwi narastał wraz ze zbliżaniem się zmierzchu. Zachowanie młodej wampirzycy zdziwiło Mint, która znów chciała dowiedzieć się o co w tym wszystkim chodziło i jakoś pomóc dziewczynie.

- Może do niej pójdę? - zapytała siedzącą obok niej Nareę.

- Zostaw ją w spokoju, jeśli będzie chciała pomocy to sama o nią poprosi. - odpowiedział jej Matts.

- Najprawdopodobniej nie może poradzić sobie z tym co ją spotkało, z tym gdzie się znalazła i co do tej pory przeżyła. My też nie możemy, ale znosimy to będąc razem, prawda? - odparła Narea.

- Być może ona woli walczyć ze swymi wewnętrznymi demonami w samotności. - dodała po chwili.

- Czy wiesz czego będziemy szukać w wieży tamtego maga? - Alan zapytał siedzącego nieopodal Morfeusza.

- Nie wiem, Alanie Scott. Kiedy znajdę się wewnątrz Wieży, być może wyczuję wołanie jakiegoś dawno zapomnianego artefaktu, być może nie wszystkie umarły w tym świecie. Jeśli któryś z nich żyje, oznacza to, że żywy jest także jego stwórca lub właściciel. Udamy się do niego i poprosimy o pomoc.

- Mam jedno pytanie... - wtrącił się Matts.

- Tak? Co chcesz wiedzieć, Mattsie Sunder?

- Sprowadziłeś nas tutaj z różnych światów, Wszechświatów... ja już tego nie ogarniam swoim umysłem... masz ogromne moce, boskie moce... to dlaczego my idziemy do jakiejś wsi, siedzimy w gospodzie... mamy szukać jakichś śmieci w ruinach. Nie możesz na przykład pstryknąć palcami i przenieść nas do jakiegoś innego świata, gdzie znajdzie się ktoś kto nam pomoże?

- Gdyby to było takie proste... jako Władca Snów, podczas moich podróży przez światy obudzone używam cielesnej powłoki, którą każdy może zobaczyć własnymi zmysłami, porozumieć się z nią w znany sobie sposób. Jednocześnie mam bezustanny kontakt z moją krainą, mogę wyczuć każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w jej wewnętrznej i zewnętrznej strukturze. Kiedy Przebudzenie zaatakowało nas podczas podróży, jego atak uczynił coś znacznie gorszego niż tylko wyrwanie mnie z mojego królestwa. Jego moc pozbawiła mnie kontaktu z moim światem. Nie mogę czerpać siły z niekończącej się imaginacji istot całego multiwersum, nie mam dostępu do magii która pochodzi z głębi podświadomości każdej istoty myślącej. Moje ciało z każdą chwilą spędzoną w tym świecie staje się coraz bardziej materialne a ja upodabniam się do śmiertelnych istot zamieszkujących tą krainę. Nie jestem Władcą Snów a jedynie podróżnikiem, który musi wykonać powierzoną mu przez przeznaczenie misję. I jeśli nie odnajdę drogi do domu w porę, nigdy już nie wrócę do swojego pałacu.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni byli poruszeni opowieścią Morfeusza, chociaż niektórzy z nich nie mogli uwierzyć w prawdziwość jego słów. Byli sceptyczni, bali się że byli przez niego wykorzystywani, lub nie mogli pojąć złożoności rzeczywistości ucieleśnianej przez bladego mężczyznę o czarnych jak noc oczach. W tym samym czasie do gospody wszedł mały człowieczek, który wcześniej zauważył pierścień iskrzący zieloną poświatą na palcu Alana Scotta. Mężczyzna odnalazł stół przy którym siedzieli nieznajomi i truchtem podbiegł do nich poszukując tych których pamiętał z targowiska.

- Witam nieznajomych, witam podróżników... - mówił kłaniając się przed każdym z obecnych.

- Nie podoba mi się ten gość. - Matts powiedział na ucho Jessice.

- Pewnie jakiś miejscowy idiota. - skomentowała po cichu dziewczyna.

- Witam Pana... - odparł podchodząc do Alana Scotta. Dotknął jego dłoni z pierścieniem i zrobił gest jakby chciał ją pocałować. Green Lantern widząc to schował dłoń pod stół.

- Doszły mnie słuchy... doszły mnie słuchy.. - mówił rozglądając się dookoła. Jego wybałuszone oczy kręciły się tam i z powrotem patrząc na twarze każdego z członków drużyny.

- Mów co masz do powiedzenia albo się stąd wynoś! - krzyknął Rann.

- Ależ spokojnie... ależ spokojnie... mam dla was ofertę.

- O co chodzi, człowieku? - zapytał Alan zdenerwowany zachowaniem natrętnego osobnika.

- Wiem, że panowie... - powiedział patrząc na kobiety z grupy, które specjalnie zignorował.

- Interesujecie się magią... - dokończył. Wszyscy obecni poczuli się niepewnie, ponieważ doskonale pamiętali co opowiadał im Morfeusz o magii i tym jak była traktowana w krainie, którą odwiedzali.

- Nastąpiło jakieś nieporozumienie, nie wiem o czym mówisz... - powiedział Scott.

- Nieprawda! - wrzasnął mały człowiek.

- Wiem, że szukacie Wieży... - dodał bardzo głośno. Po chwili położył palec na ustach i oznajmił cichutko:

- ... w której mieszkał stary Zibo. Mogę wam pomóc. - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Wiem o tym miejscu bardzo dużo...

- Może jesteśmy w stanie jakoś się dogadać. - GL spojrzał na pozostałych członków grupy szukając w ich wyrazach twarzy aprobaty pomysłu rozmowy i współpracy z natrętnym nieznajomym. Nikt się nie sprzeciwiał, więc mężczyzna kontynuował.

- W jaki sposób możesz nam pomóc, zakładając, że rzeczywiście potrzebujemy dostać się do Wieży... tego... Zibo?

- Wiem jak do niej dojść, mam mapę! - odparł szukając czegoś pod swoim płaszczem.

- Widziałem, że dzieją się tam niezwykłe rzeczy! O jakie niezwykłe! Pewnego dnia gdy przechadzałem się w lesie widziałem biegnące przez łąkę widmowe konie, jakie piękne! A wszystkie z nich uciekały ze stajni, które kiedyś miał Zibo. Innego dnia widziałem ptaka o ognistych piórach, który odpoczywał na gałęzi drzewa rosnącego tuż przy starej wieży. I jeszcze to! - oznajmił wyjmując spod płaszcza złotą kulę. Przybliżył ją do głowy Green Lanterna i przestał mówić. Kula otworzyła się jak mechaniczny kwiat i zaczęły wokół niej wirować czerwone błyski światła. Kiedy Alan chciał dotknął przedmiotu, mały gwałtownie cofnął rękę chowając swój skarb głęboko do kieszeni.

- Dobrze, wierzymy ci, że znasz drogę... co chcesz w zamian za mapę? - spytał Morfeusz.

- Chcę więcej zabawek z tej Wieży! Tyle ile tylko zdołacie unieść! Macie mi coś z niej przenieść! - kurdupel odpowiedział przewracając oczami.

- Dobrze. - oznajmił Alan. Mężczyzna chwycił jego rękę, po raz kolejny próbując dotknąć zielonego pierścienia.

- Dzisiaj w nocy! Dzisiaj w nocy! - Nieznajomy mówił oddalając się od stolika.

- Co o tym myślicie? - GL spytał swoich towarzyszy, gdy natręt zniknął z pola widzenia.

- Ma nierówno pod sufitem. - powiedziała Jessica.

- Ale kula była chyba prawdziwa, więc warto sprawdzić tą mapę. - dodał Rann.

- Szaleńcy widzą rzeczy niedostrzegalne dla innych, ich umysły wyrzeźbiły wiele krain w moim królestwie. - dodał Pan Śpiących Zastępów.

- Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy odpocząć przed następną wycieczką. - zaproponował Matts.

- Zgadzam się. - poinformowała Narea.

- Może uda nam się porozmawiać z Sakiko... - wtrąciła smutno Mint.

Niski człowiek szybkim krokiem oddalił się od gospody i znalazł się na drodze prowadzącej poza wioskę. W jego głowie formował się plan, którego realizacja mogła umożliwić mu szybkie wzbogacenie się i uzyskanie szacunku wszystkich współmieszkańców miasteczka. W pewnym momencie zauważył wysoką budowlę, czarną wieżę wyłaniającą się za wzgórzem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednocześnie przyśpieszając kroku. Zdyszany podbiegł do stalowych drzwi wieży, której pilnowało dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w czarne, stalowe zbroje i stalowe hełmy z założoną przyłbicą wykonaną z ciemnego szkła. Żołnierze przybrali pozycję obronną widząc zbliżającego się do nich wieśniaka.

- Spokojnie... spokojnie... mam nowe wiadomości dla waszego dowódcy!

- Nasz pan dał wyraźny rozkaz, aby nie wpuszczać cię do strażnicy! Wynoś się stąd albo cię stąd przepędzimy! Mieczem! - powiedział jego ze strażników.

- Mam dla niego dar! Bardzo ważną wiadomość! Ktoś w mojej wiosce zajmuje się magią! - mówił kurdupel przełykając nerwowo ślinę.

- Dobrze... możesz wejść... ale jeśli znowu kłamiesz, nasz pan każe nam cię ściąć! Rozumiesz to? - zapytał drugi wojownik stojący przed wrotami.

- Rozumiem, rozumiem... nie kłamię, naprawdę! - mały powiedział kłaniając się swoim rozmówcom. Kiedy brama została otwarta, człowiek z wioski przemknął przez nią do wnętrza strażnicy jak szczur uciekający przed drapieżnikiem. Wszedł ostrożnie po krętych schodach na drugie piętro budowli szukając pokoju, zajmowanego przez poszukiwaną przez niego osobę. Zapukał do drewnianych drzwi o pozłacanych klamkach oczekując odpowiedzi z niepokojem.

- Wejść! - Zza drzwi dobiegł krzyk.

Wioskowy natręt wszedł do wnętrza komnaty. Jego wzrok napotkał dość duże pomieszczenie, na którego podłodze leżał zielony dywan a na ścianach wisiały misternie plecione kilimy. Na tle dużego, owalnego okna stał dębowy stół z mapami i kilkoma na wpół wypalonymi świeczkami a kilka metrów dalej ustawiona była szafa na której półkach leżały zwoje i oprawione w skórę księgi. Na fotelu siedział mężczyzna ubrany w ciemno fioletowy strój z peleryną spoczywającą na jego plecach. Jego włosy były długie i brązowe a twarz zdobiła broda. Widząc stojącego w drzwiach miejscowego głupka, właściciel strażnicy wstał zza stołu jednocześnie sięgając po leżący nieopodal miecz.

- Znowu tutaj jesteś ścierwo! Znowu będziesz opowiadał bzdury? - powiedział z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

- Nie Panie! Nie śmiałbym. Tym razem przynoszę szczerą prawdę, najprawdziwszą prawdę! W naszej wiosce stało się coś niezwykłego! - mały próbował się bronić przed gniewem żołnierza.

- Gadaj szybko i zejdź mi z oczu, pokrako! - brodaty coraz bardziej tracił cierpliwość.

- Przechadzałem się po placu targowym i byłem świadkiem magii! Najprawdziwszej magii! Widziałem jak dwóch mężczyzn kupowało ubrania i zabrało je nie płacąc sprzedawcy ani jednej sztuki złota! To prawda! Najprawdziwsza prawda! Oni rzucili urok na te biedne kobiety! Oszukali je podstępną sztuczką magiczną! Ci niegodziwcy! Ale to nie koniec...

Brodaty wojownik usiadł na fotelu. Postanowił posłuchać do końca tego, co miał do powiedzenia jego gość.

- Śledziłem tych dwóch typów, gdyż jako praworządny obywatel naszej krainy mam obowiązek zgłaszać władzom każdy przejaw magii... w pewnym momencie tych dwóch się pokłóciło, nie wiem o co ale jakież to ma znaczenie, takim łotrom wystarczy byle jaki preteskt... kłócili się i jeden z nich zapomniał się i skorzystał z magii, pierścień na jego ręce zalśnił zielonym blaskiem. Nie był to blask ognia ani lampy... o nie...

- A skąd mam wiedzieć czy to co mówisz nie jest twoim wymysłem, albo delirium jakiego dostałeś wracając z karczmy po nocy pijaństwa?

- Mam dowód! - człowieczek powiedział z ogromną satysfakcją.

- Cały czas śledziłem tamtych złoczyńców... i co się okazało? Okazało się, że podróżuje z nimi więcej osób, kobiety i mężczyźni w różnym wieku. Dowiedziałem się od chłopów, że interesują się magią a konkretnie ruinami wieży w której mieszkał kiedyś stary Zibo. Pytali o wieżę nawet naszego poczciwego Tomusa, tacy byli bezczelni! Udałem kogoś, kto także jest zainteresowany sztukami tajemnymi i obiecałem im, że zaprowadzę ich do ruin, gdzie będą mogli odnaleźć magiczne artefakty! Czyż nie jestem chodzącą mądrością? Spełniłem swój obowiązek wobec naszego władcy!

- Do rzeczy człowieku! Gdzie jest ten dowód o którym cały czas paplasz! - brodacz wrzasnął jednocześnie uderzając pięścią w stół. Przestraszony wieśniak odskoczył na kilka kroków, po czym ostrożnie podszedł do rozzłoszczonego żołnierza.

- Tutaj! Udało mi się ukraść coś co do nich należało! - wyjął zza płaszcza kulę, którą wcześniej pokazał Alanowi w gospodzie. Dowódca strażnicy wyrwał mu artefakt z ręki i rzucił nim o kamienną podłogę. Urządzenie rozleciało się na kilka części po raz ostatni świecąc różnokolorowym blaskiem.

- Zaprowadź mnie do tego targowiska! - Długowłosy rozkazał stanowczym głosem. Jego rozmówca pokłonił mu się a następnie pobiegł pod drzwi. Dowódca wyszedł na korytarz i rozkazał przechodzącemu nieopodal młodemu żołnierzowi przygotować dla siebie zbroję.

W tym samym momencie dwóch podróżników śledzących poczynania drużyny Morfeusza od początku ich wędrówki stało na wzgórzu spoglądając na położone w oddali ruiny wieży otoczone niewielkim kamiennym murem, zniszczonym w kilku miejscach.

- Oni mogą mieć poważne kłopoty. W tym miejscu kłębią się linie czasowe z przeszłości i przyszłości. Kiedy zamykam oczy widzę pod swoim powiekami piękny ogród w którym starzec o białej brodzie spaceruje wśród kwiatów. Ale widzę także Morfeusza i jego drużynę, osaczonych, odciętych od świata bez możliwości ucieczki. - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Tak jak mówiłem, Wieża będzie punktem w którym rozpocznie się ich prawdziwa podróż. Tutaj czeka ich największa jak dotąd próba. Pamiętasz co pokazał nam Złoty Glob poproszony o wróżbę?

- Tak. - odparła czarnowłosa zamykając swe fiołkowe oczy.

- Karta z Księgi Przeznaczenia, Symbol Życia noszony przez Panią Nocy, Zabłąkany Sen, Miecz Zniszczenia, Lustro Rozpaczy, Płomień Namiętności i coś, czego nie jestem w stanie nawet nazwać. - dodała.

- Chodź do Wieży. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu a musimy jeszcze stworzyć homunkulusa. - zaproponował mężczyzna chwytając za rękę swoją partnerkę.

- Oczywiście. - Oboje zeszli po trawiastym zboczu prosto w kamienne objęcia ruin wieży.

Drales, bo tak miał na imię długowłosy dowódca żołnierzy stacjonujących w strażnicy nieopodal wioski oraz Fiflet, wieśniak który dla zaspokojenia swojej chciwości sprzedał drużynę Władcy Snów miejscowej władzy, spacerowali po targu. Drales miał na sobie czarną zbroję, taką samą jak mężczyźni pilnujący bramy do jego warowni, nie ubrał jednak hełmu. Kiedy mały człowiek wskazał kram na którym Alan i Corinthian kupili ubrania dla swojej drużyny, Drales natychmiast do niego podbiegł. Kobiety zmieszane widokiem czarnej zbroi przestały plotkować przygotowując się do przyjęcia tak ważnego klienta.

- Czego sobie życzysz Panie? Mamy tu najlepszej jakości tkaniny dla tak ważnej osoby... - mówiły jedna przez drugą. Mężczyzna uciszył je jednym ruchem ręki.

- Mam do was pytanie, kobiety! Czy był u was cudzoziemiec, kupiec z dalekich stron, który kupował od was ubrania? - zapytał jednocześnie patrząc na Fifleta.

- Tak, był tutaj taki jeden z drugim, ale my się ludziom nie przypatrujemy. - oznajmiła grubsza kobieta.

- Czy należycie wam zapłacił? - spytał Drales.

- Ależ oczywiście! Był taki hojny! Zapłacił więcej niż te wszystkie szmaty były warte! Ale przecież to nie jest żadne przestępstwo? - druga kobieta, chudsza i bez zębów włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Czy mogę zobaczyć złoto, które wam zostawił? - żołnierz kontynuował.

- Ależ proszę bardzo, my nie mamy nic do ukrycia! - poinformowała tłusta kobieta wskazując na skrzynię na której według niej stał worek ze złotem. Stał, ale tylko i wyłącznie przed oczami i w marzeniach sprzedawczyń ze straganu. Drales i chowający się za nim Fiflet widzieli tylko pustą przestrzeń.

- A nie mówiłem! Dokładnie tak jak powiedziałem! - krzyczał zadowolony z siebie wieśniak. Długowłosy zamyślił się, spojrzał w niebo jakby szukając tam odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Ignorował denerwujące głosy Fifleta cały czas poszukując rozwiązania. W końcu przerwał milczenie, natychmiast zwracając się do wioskowego kapusia.

- Jesteś pewien, że przyjdą na umówione spotkanie? - spytał patrząc na niego z góry.

- Tak, tak! Tacy są zachłanni na magię i bogactwo!

- Doskonale. W takim razie zbieram oddział likwidatorów a ty przygotuj się dobrze człowieku, bo dziś w nocy do twojej wsi przyjedzie Antymagiczne Oficjum. - brodacz poinformował spokojnie uśmiechając się.

W tym samym czasie w zupełnie innej części krainy, młoda dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach związanych w warkocz uciekała przed kimś lub czymś tak szybko jak tylko potrafiła. Była brudna, ubłocona, kolana bolały ją od wielokrotnych upadków na twarde kamienie sterczące z leśnej drogi. Wiedziała, że nie mogła się zatrzymać, oni byli zbyt blisko. W dłoni trzymała wiszący na szyi medalion z symbolem stylizowanym na Słońce lub gwiazdę z której biły świetlne promienie. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna zaczepiła stopą o korzeń i przewróciła się wpadając twarzą w kałużę. Poczuła ogromny ból w nodze, prawdopodobnie zerwała sobie ścięgno. Zwinęła się w kłębek a w tej samej chwili dobiegli do niej dwaj mężczyźni. Mieli na sobie czarne zbroje a ich twarze zakrywały hełmy z przyłbicami wykonanymi z czarnego szkła.

- To nie tak jak myślicie! To moja pamiątka rodzinna nic więcej! - krzyczała przerażona kobieta.

- Za praktykowanie magii... - powiedział jeden z napastników.

- Zostajesz aresztowana i staniesz przed Oficjum! - dokończył za niego jego towarzysz.

- Nie! Proszę was! - brązowowłosa próbowała się bronić. Zakryła twarz dłońmi, płakała ale nie chciała żeby jej oprawcy mieli satysfakcję widząc ją w tak złym stanie. Nagle niebo zostało przecięte fioletową błyskawicą, która uderzyła w dwóch zbrojnych spopielając ich ciała w ułamku sekundy. Dziewczyna była przerażona, bała się jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy kiedy dwóch żołnierzy ją goniło. Nie mogła wydać z siebie najcichszego dźwięku. Stał nad nią wysoki mężczyzna okryty peleryną. Pochylił się nad nią, delikatnie dotknął jej twarzy a później wziął w dłoń jej medalion.

- Kim jesteś? Co się tu dzieje? - wyszeptała kobieta wpatrując się w twarz człowieka, który przed chwilą ją uratował.

- Nie bój się. Twój bóg powrócił! - powiedział Fallax uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego oczy zakryte były czarną opaską.

Nastała noc, mieszkańcy wioski zniknęli z dróg i pól a gospoda wypełniła się gośćmi oczekującymi na jadła i napoje alkoholowe po długim dniu ciężkiej pracy. Alan, Corinthian i Morfeusz z Rodziny Nieskończonych pozostali w karczmie oczekując na umówione spotkanie z Fifletem podczas gdy pozostali członkowie drużyny udali się na piętro, gdzie mieściły się kwatery mieszkalne dla podróżnych. Matts Sunder przechadzał się po ciemnym korytarzu, kiedy zauważył otwarte drzwi do jednego z pokoi oraz blask lampy rzucany na przeciwległą do nich ścianę. Ostrożnie zaglądnął do środka a jego oczom ukazała się pogrążona w mroku postać Jessie Vale siedzącej na krześle stojącym przy łóżku. Chłopak przekroczył próg pokoju zatrzymując się będąc niepewnym swojego następnego kroku. Była noc a on znalazł się w pokoju obcej kobiety, pochodzącej na dodatek z zupełnie innej niż on rzeczywistości. Zawsze myślał, że jego sny były dziwaczne, aż do momentu kiedy spotkał się z prawdziwym władcą Śnienia i zgromadzonymi przez niego ludźmi. Jessica odwróciła głowę wyczuwając jego obecność.

- Wejdź. Nie ma mowy, abym dzisiaj usnęła, więc przyda mi się towarzystwo. - powiedziała uśmiechając się.

- Dobrze. - zadowolony chłopak wszedł do środka przymykając drzwi wejściowe. Usiadł na łóżku obok młodej mutantki.

- Trzymasz się jakoś? - zapytał.

- Tak. W mojej szkole jest dużo ludzi, którzy widzieli rzeczy niezwykłe i podróżowali do odległych zakątków świata, ale to przekracza chyba nawet ich najśmielsze wyobrażenia. - odparła dziewczyna.

- Dokładnie... ja nadal nie wierzę, że przeżywamy to naprawdę. To co się dzieje jest tak cholernie inne od mojego całego dotychczasowego życia.

- Matts... pamiętasz o czym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy? Twoje sny, ten facet niosący tobołek podróżny, możesz opowiedzieć mi o nich coś więcej? - Jessica zapytała przerywając chwilową ciszę.

- Tak... odkąd pamiętam mam dziwne sny, niesamowicie realne tak jakbym przeżywał je na jawie. Najczęściej mają one podobny przebieg, podobną scenerię, spotykam w nich te same osoby. To sny o zagładzie, o końcu świata, różnych katastrofach.

- Interesujące. - dziewczyna przerwała jego wypowiedź.

- W tych snach, ja razem z kilkoma osobami ukrywam się w jakimś starym, drewnianym domu. Nie pamiętam imion tych ludzi, ich twarzy czy czegokolwiek z nimi związanego. Wiem, że są to kobiety i mężczyźni w różnym wieku. Wiem także, że znam ich bardzo dobrze. Później zaczyna się to najgorsze, wszyscy czujemy zbliżającą się zagładę, patrzymy przez okno i widzimy to co nam zagraża. I tutaj każdy ze snów jest inny, raz jest to lecący wysoko samolot a później wielki wybuch bomby atomowej na horyzoncie i zbliżająca się fala uderzeniowa, wielki huragan, trąba powietrzna zbliżająca się do naszej małej chaty, czasami jest to lej trąby powietrznej, ale zbudowany ze światła lub ciemności zamiast z powietrza. Kiedy indziej jest to armia latających pojazdów wysłana przez pozaziemską cywilizację przeszukującą teren za pomocą słupów światła. Pewnego razu były to niezwykle potężne istoty, równe mocą bogom, które walczyły z Ziemią za pomocą broni, która przepisywała na nowo prawa fizyki, zmieniała je tak, aby planeta nie mogła utrzymać swojej masy i zapadła się tworząc czarną dziurę. To było potworne, doświadczać na własnej skórze jak w przestrzeni w której jesteś fizyka zaczyna tracić sens. Nigdy nie wiem, co by się stało gdyby któreś z tych zagrożeń dotknęło mnie albo kogoś innego z mojego snu, bo zawsze wcześniej się budzę i mój sen się kończy.

- Ok, jeśli śni ci się coś takiego co noc, to rzeczywiście przerąbane... ale co to ma wspólnego z tym rudzielcem z tobołkiem?

- On pojawia się w snach drugiego typu, które mam równie często. Najczęściej widzę w nich jakąś drogę, spoglądam na nią przez okno z mojego mieszkania... a ten rudy facet idzie środkiem drogi pogrążonej w nocy i czasami odwraca się do mnie i macha mi ręką. Kiedy próbuje mu jakoś odpowiedzieć, on znika albo ja się budzę. Czasami wędrówce tego faceta towarzyszą dziwne kule światła unoszące się nad asfaltem ulicy jak błędne ogniki nad moczarami. To jest totalnie zakręcone, widzieć coś takiego...

- I nigdy nie udało ci się porozmawiać z tym rudym brodaczem?

- Nigdy... ale w nocy, kiedy pojawiłem się w gospodzie i poznałem was wszystkich, śnił mi się kolejny z moich dziwacznych snów. A może tym razem to nie był sen, może tym razem to działo się naprawdę? Znów stałem w oknie i znów na zewnątrz działy się dziwne rzeczy, ale tym razem udało mi się wyjść z domu i pobiec za brodaczem. Nie spotkałem go, ale za to trafiłem tutaj.

- Być może te sny były zapowiedzią tego co się stało? Albo co jeszcze może nas spotkać?

- Może masz rację. A co z tobą? Mówiłaś mi że widziałaś coś w lesie? Często masz takie halucynacje?

- To nie halucynacje! U mnie z głową wszystko w porządku... to znaczy jestem w granicach normalności, jeśli w ogóle można takie granice wyznaczyć. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała nie zgadzając się z wypowiedzią Mattsa.

- Urodziłam się z dziwnymi zdolnościami... mogłam przewidywać przyszłość, miałam wizje prorocze, które pojawiały się zupełnie chaotycznie i prawie zawsze się sprawdzały... miałam przez to ogromne kłopoty z samą sobą i wszystkimi dookoła, ale nie chcę o tym z tobą rozmawiać. Przynajmniej nie teraz... - Jessica przerwała. Matts zaciekawiony tematem postanowił kontynuować.

- Miałaś. To znaczy już ich nie masz?

- I tak i nie. Okazało się, że moje zdolności działały w zupełnie inni sposób i po pewnym ciężkim dla mnie przeżyciu, zmieniły się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz nie jestem pewna nawet jaka jest ich natura. Nadal mam przebłyski, wizje na jawie, ale są dużo bardziej niespójnie niż dawniej, dotyczą przeszłości i przyszłości jak i zupełnie abstrakcyjnych rzeczy. Na dodatek sama mogę je wywoływać na przykład dotykając różnych przedmiotów.

- Możesz wypróbować te zdolności na mnie. - zaproponował Matts. Położył swoją dłoń na dłoni czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Ścisnął ją delikatnie.

- Widzisz coś? Moją przeszłość a może coś co nas spotka w przyszłości? - zapytał.

Jessica przez chwilę milczała, ale w końcu mu odpowiedziała.

- Nie. Mówiłam ci, że moje zdolności stały się całkowicie nieprzewidywalne.

Matts zabrał dłoń z ręki dziewczyny.

- Może spróbujemy w inny dzień.

- Może. - odparła Jessie.

- Chyba już sobie pójdę. Może uda mi się usnąć i jutro będę mógł opowiedzieć ci o moim śnie. - oznajmił wstając z łóżka dziewczyny.

- Ty też się połóż. Nie wiadomo jak daleko będziemy musieli jutro wędrować. - dodał podchodząc do drzwi.

- Dobranoc. - powiedział znikając za drzwiami.

- Dobranoc. - odpowiedziała Jessica przesiadając się z krzesła na łóżko.

Sakiko również nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Patrzyła na otwarte okno za którym królował duży, srebrny księżyc wywołującą u dziewczyny dziwną, trudną do jednoznacznego zaklasyfikowania tęsknotę za czymś ulotnym, czymś co było poza jej zasięgiem. Nie był to głód krwi, który odczuwała poprzedniej nocy, ani uczucie osamotnienia jakie towarzyszyło jej od chwili gdy znalazła się w drużynie dziwnych osób w całkiem obcym dla niej świecie. Miała ochotę z kimś porozmawiać, być blisko tych którzy się o nią martwili i dobrze jej życzyli, lecz nie mogła. Nie chciała aby ktokolwiek z drużyny przyzwyczaił się do niej i ją polubił. Nie wiedziała, czy w przyszłości nie zwróci się przeciwko nim, dlatego musiała pozostać dla nich człowiekiem zupełnie obcym, nie związanym z nikim emocjonalnie. W pewnej chwili drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się z trzaskiem burzącym harmonię ciszy nocnej i pojawił się w nich Rann Shanner. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę z zamiarem wyrzucenia go na korytarz.

- Co ty tu robisz? Nie życzyłam sobie żadnego towarzystwa! - odparła szorstko.

- Nie musisz grać przede mną tak samo jak grasz przed wszystkimi innymi. Jesteś dla mnie w tej chwili tak nienaturalna jak jakiś android sprzedawany przez handlarzy złomem na Pustkowiach.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć jaka jestem? Nic o mnie nie wiesz! - dziewczyna mimowolnie włączyła się w konwersację. Rann stanął naprzeciwko okna a srebrny blask księżyca padł na jego twarz.

- Wiem doskonale, że nosisz w sobie jakiś mroczny sekret, jakąś straszliwą tajemnicę. Coś co sprawiłoby, że wszyscy odwróciliby się od ciebie gdyby o niej usłyszeli. Czytam Ciebie jak otwartą księgę a wiesz dlaczego? - zapytał patrząc w oczy czarnowłosej. Sakiko nie odezwała się.

- Ponieważ widzę, że jesteśmy tacy sami. Nie jesteśmy jak reszta tej grupy. Oni to bohaterowie, obrońcy, albo zwykli przeciętniacy. My to coś zupełnie innego. Jesteśmy wojownikami, łowcami dumnie kroczącymi w mroku, bezwzględnie polującymi na bojące się nas ofiary. Czy nie mam racji?

- Może w tym co mówisz jest coś prawdziwego... - wampirzyca odparła opuszczając głowę.

- Musimy pamiętać, że to od nas może kiedyś zależeć powodzenie tej misji. Będziemy musieli umieć działać wtedy, gdy inni się zawahają , przekroczyć linie której inni nie odważą się przekroczyć.

- Po co mówisz mi to wszystko, po co nachodzisz mnie tutaj w nocy, kiedy chcę być sama ze swoimi myślami?

- Po ty by przypomnieć Ci kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Wojownikami, łowcami, zabójcami... - Shanner patrzył na dziewczynę hipnotycznym wzrokiem.

- Chyba nie mam ochoty już dłużej znosić twego towarzystwa. - dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. Rann odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Sakiko zacisnęła zęby jednocześnie patrząc przez okno na jakiś punkt przestrzeni istniejący tylko w jej imaginacji.

- Mylisz się. Ja nie jestem zabójcą... nie jestem... - czarnowłosa powtarzała w myślach te słowa jak swoistą mantrę.

Narea oraz Mint wspólnie zajmowały jeden z pokoi gościnnych. Dziewczyny nie rozmawiały ze sobą, gdyż chciały spędzić wieczór i noc w sposób w jaki były tego nauczone w ich rodzinnych światach. Mint siedziała na parapecie szeroko otwartego okna patrząc na wielki Księżyc lśniący na granatowym niebie i morze mrugających gwiazd. Wiatr wiejący nad wioską przynosił zapach lasów leżących w oddali, niósł dźwięki zwierząt wyruszających ma nocne łowy i szmer strumienia niewidocznego dla oczu. Elfka zamyśliła się wspominając krainę swojego dzieciństwa i wieczory spędzane na wsłuchiwaniu się w odgłosy leśnej gęstwiny. Były one dla niej czymś naturalnym, czymś bez czego nie wyobrażała sobie możliwości życia. Kiedy jaka mała dziewczynka leżała na konarach drzewa czekając na sen, myślała o tym co leży poza granicami wyznaczonymi przez Las, marzyła aby się tam znaleźć i doświadczyć wszystkich tych niezwykłości o których dowiedziała się z legend i opowieści przekazywanych wśród jej rasy z pokolenia na pokolenie. Kiedy jej marzenie się spełniło, nie była szczęśliwa tak bardzo jak to sobie wyobrażała. Jej pobyt poza Lasem, w Świecie zaczął się od zagrożeń takich jak Przebudzenie, siła której zrozumieć nie była w stanie, czy przepełnionego nienawiścią Fallaxa. Pierwsze miejsce, jakie zobaczyła po opuszczeniu swego domu, było wrogie istotom takim jak ona, musiała w nim ukrywać to kim naprawdę była. Dziewczyna miała jednak nadzieję, że kolejne krainy które zobaczy podczas dalszej podróży będą bezpieczne i pełne cudowności o jakich marzyła będąc małą dziewczynką mieszkającą pomiędzy konarami drzew Lasu. Towarzyszka elfki, Narea także przygotowywała się do snu, wpadając w osobliwą medytację. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna robiła tak każdego wieczoru odkąd trafiła do świątyni i postanowiła zostać opiekunką Kryształowych Ogrodów, kiedy była młodą akolitką pomagającą starszym koleżankom, kiedy przygotowywała się do odbycia Podróży, kiedy z niej powróciła i otrzymała prawa do uczenia się Magii Kryształów. Siedziała po turecku na podłodze a otaczały ją czarne, fioletowe i niebieskie kryształy ustawione w szyk tworzący okrąg. Narea miała zamknięte oczy a jej ciało emitowało bladą poświatę. Kamienie odpowiedziały na jej wołanie, także zaczęły fosforyzować w ciemności pomieszczenia. Wkrótce jeden z nich wydał z siebie jednotonowy dźwięk, a zaraz potem dołączyli do niego jego towarzysze, każdy emitujący charakterystyczną dla niego częstotliwość. Fale akustyczne nakładały się na siebie tworząc specyficzną muzykę, niczym czysto brzmiące małe, srebrne dzwoneczki. Mint zaciekawiona zjawiskiem odwróciła głowę w kierunku pokoju. Ucieszyła się gdy jej oczy spotkały pokaz świetlny organizowany przez jej koleżankę a uszy mogły zachwycać się jej kosmiczną melodią. Narea pogrążona w medytacji myślała tak jak każdego innego dnia o swoim bracie i o tym co się z nim stało w przeszłości. Z jej oczu spłynęły dwie łzy.

Tymczasem Alan, Corinthian i Morfeusz doczekali się wizyty Fifleta. Mały człowieczek pokłonił się kilka razy swoim nowym znajomym po czym usiadł obok nich przy stole. Przez kilkanaście sekund grzebał w torbie aż w końcu wyjął z niej zwiniętą w rulon mapę. Rozłożył plan na blacie stołu drżącymi rękami.

- Oto wasza mapa! Tak jak obiecałem! Jestem człowiekiem honoru i zawsze dotrzymuję obietnicy! - mówił wodząc oczami po całej gospodzie.

- Gdzie mieści się wieża o której nam mówiłeś? - zapytał Alan.

- Tutaj, tutaj! - Fiflet wskazał kilka razy palcem na punkt na mapie w którym był zaznaczony symbol jakiejś budowli.

- To kilka kroków za wioską! Wystarczy przejść przez dwa wzgórza! - dodał pokazując na planie wioskę oraz krzywe symbolizujące wzniesienia.

- Czy będziesz towarzyszył nam w naszej wędrówce? - zapytał GL. Mężczyzna pomachał rękami dając znak, że się nie zgadza po czym oznajmił:

- Nie, nie, nie! Ja się tam nie będę zbliżał! Gdybym był na tyle odważny, aby tam chodzić to sam bym się tam wybrał, nie jestem idiotą!

- Dobrze. Wyruszamy więc w drogę. - oznajmił Władca Snów.

- Ale pamiętajcie jak się umawialiśmy! Ja jestem człowiekiem honoru! Chcę mieć skarby jakie kryje tamto przeklęte miejsce! - dodał piskliwym głosem jednocześnie pocąc się na twarzy.

- Dostaniesz należną ci nagrodę, Fiflecie. Będziemy o tobie pamiętać. - Morfeusz uspokoił go.

- A jaką mam gwarancję, że mi nie uciekniecie z łupami, co? - dodał Fiflet po chwili zastanowienia.

- Część naszej grupy pozostanie w gospodzie. Oni będą gwarantem tego, że nie zostaniesz przez nas oszukany. - powiedział spokojnie pan śpiących zastępów.

- Dziękuję, dziękuję. - odparł Fiflet całując ręce Morfeusza a później sięgając po dłonie Alana Scotta, lecz ten nie pozwolił siebie dotknąć. Mały człowiek chciał podejść do Corinthiana, ale jedno spojrzenie koszmaru skutecznie ostudziło jego zapał. Fiflet wybiegł z karczmy pozostawiając mężczyzn samych.

- Idziemy? Możemy zaufać temu co on mówi? - spytał Alan.

- Nie. Ten człowiek nie jest tak uczciwy jak sam o sobie mówi a jego sny wypełniają marzenia o bogactwie. Niestety nie możemy teraz być ostrożni. Istnienie rzeczywistości jest zagrożone. Proponuję, aby do naszej czwórki dołączyła tylko Sakiko Hayasu. Pozostali zostaną tutaj, aby w razie niespodziewanych przeciwności losu mogli dalej wypełnić powierzone im zadanie.

- Dobrze. Jeśli taka jest twoja wola. - powiedział Corinthian.

- Mateuszu, leć do dziewczyny! - dodał patrząc na ptaka siedzącego mu na ramieniu. Kruk uniósł się w górę lecąc ku otwartemu oknu a później skierował się na górne piętro szukając pokoju zajmowanego przez młodą wampirzycę.

Fiflet pobiegł w kierunku centrum wioski gdzie czekali na niego ukryci w mroku likwidatorzy. Kilkunastu mężczyzn ubranych w czarne zbroje i hełmy z przyłbicami wykonanymi z czarnego szkła, którym przewodził długowłosy Drales, oczekiwało w skupieniu na rozkazy.

- Dali się nabrać! Dali się nabrać! - mówił podekscytowany niski człowiek.

- Idą do Wieży? - zapytał brodacz.

- Tak, tak. Idą. Ale nie wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, część z nich jest w gospodzie, pewnie śpią! - powiedział Fiflet przewracając oczami na wszystkie strony.

- Dobrze. Podzielę oddział na dwie części. Dopadniemy ich wszystkich za jednym zamachem. Wiesz którędy będą szli?

- Tak, pokazałem im tylko jedną drogę! Przez wzgórza! Dopadniemy ich za drugim wzniesieniem. Gdy tylko dojdą do tych przeklętych ruin. - człowieczek oznajmił plując na wspomnienie o ruinach wieży maga.

- Słyszeliście, panowie! Musimy spełnić nasz święty obowiązek. Ruszamy pojmać przestępców przeciwko naturze! - Drales rozkazał likwidatorom zacząć misję pojmania drużyny Morfeusza.

Alan, Dream, Corinthian i Sakiko pokonywali porośnięte trawami wzgórza, smagane podmuchy nocnego, ciepłego wiatru. Po kilkunastu minutach pieszej wędrówki grupa dotarła na polanę na której stały ruiny Wieży dawno opuszczonej przez jej właściciela.

- To miejsce jest przytłaczające, jak jakiś stary cmentarz. - Sakiko podzieliła się uwagą z pozostałymi.

- Musimy tam wejść. Czego mamy szukać wewnątrz? - spytał Alan.

- Czegoś co samo nas odnajdzie, co będzie chciało być odnalezione. Artefakty magiczne stworzone ręką człowieka mają własne życie, zawierają w sobie pewien fragment duszy, energii ich stwórcy. Jeśli chociaż jeden z nich jest wciąż żywy, oznacza to że jego wykonawca także nie odszedł z tego świata. Każdy taki przedmiot będzie drogowskazem, który pokaże nam drogę do kogoś, kto będzie mógł nam pomóc.

- Myślę, że mój pierścień będzie przydatny w poszukiwaniach. - oznajmił Alan idąc w kierunku wejścia do Wieży.

Jessica Vale leżała na łóżku a jej umysł powoli odpływał w Krainę Snów. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna poczuła, że zbliża się do niej kolejna wizja. Widziała maszerującą armię, odzianych na czarno żołnierzy idących przez ulicę. Skojarzyła ich z widokiem nazistów, których znała z filmów historycznych, wiedziała, że musiała się przed nimi ukryć. Kiedy mroczny pochód był bardzo blisko, Jessie zauważyła, że jeden z nich trzyma pierścień Alana Scotta i kilku innych prowadzili jej towarzyszy z drużyny. Uderzony włócznią Alan upadł na drogę a wkrótce dołączyli do niego Morfeusz i Corinthian. Dziewczyna obudziła się gwałtownie, wiedziała że będzie musiała zadziałać szybko inaczej być może nigdy nie wydostałaby się z tamtego świata a jej znajomi straciliby życie. Jessica pobiegła do pokoju Mattsa. Kilka razy szturchnęła go, aby się obudził. Chłopak otworzył oczy, niezbyt zadowolony z pobudki zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Co robisz... o co ci chodzi? - zapytał.

- Wstawaj! Miałam wizję! Ktoś poluje na Alana i resztę, grozi im ogromne niebezpieczeństwo! Musimy ich ostrzec! - Czarnowłosa mówiła szybko, ale jednocześnie starała się nie podnosić głosu tak jakby nie chciała zostać podsłuchaną.

- Dobrze, idziemy. - odparł Matts. W tym samym czasie do tawerny weszła grupa uzbrojonych likwidatorów. Jeden z nich podniósł rękę do góry nakazując pijanemu towarzystwu pozostać na swoich miejscach i nadal zajmować się swoimi własnymi, przyziemnymi sprawami. Zbrojni skierowali się do pokoi zajmowanych przez gości. Jessica i Matts szli skąpanym w mroku korytarzem. Ich zamiarem było dostanie się do pokoju dwóch pozostałych dziewczyn i ostrzeżenie ich przed wiszącym nad ich głowami zagrożeniem. W pewnej chwili usłyszeli odgłos butów uderzających w stopnie schodów. Jessicę oblał zimny pot, dzwięk był identyczny jak w jej wizji. Stanęła w miejscu, nie wiedziała co robić dalej. Poczuła czyjeś dotknięcie i mocne pociągnięcie w stronę zalanej ciemnością części korytarza. Matts również został popchnięty w mrok przez tajemniczego osobnika. Kiedy dziewczyna oswobodziła się z uścisku zauważyła, że obok niej i Mattsa stoi Rann Shaner ubrany w swój czarny kostium w którym poznali go pierwszego dnia. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna gestem ręki nakazał im siedzieć cicho a sam wyjaśnił powagę sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli.

- Nie możecie tam iść, jest ich zbyt dużo i są uzbrojeni. Nie wiem kim są, ale zabrali już Nareę i Mint, prawdopodobnie ten idiota z wioski nas sprzedał. - poinformował mężczyzna.

- Co robimy? - zapytał Matts.

- Chodźcie ze mną. - Rann pokazał drzwi do jednego z pokoi. Kopnął je tak mocno, że drewno nie wytrzymało i wrota stanęły otworem. Mężczyzna podbiegł do okna, spoglądając przez nie na zewnątrz.

- Musimy stąd uciekać. Tam! - pokazał na drewniany dach położony tuż pod otwartym oknem pokoju.

- Mamy skakać? - zdziwiła się Jessica.

- Tak, tu jest dość nisko, więc nic się wam nie stanie. Moje czujniki nie odnotowują żadnych oznak życia pod budynkiem, nikt nie powinien zdradzić naszej pozycji.

- No dobrze, jeśli to jedyne wyjście. - Dziewczyna zgodziła się szybko, gdyż niedawna wizja wciąż zajmowała znaczną część jej myśli. Rann wyskoczył przez okno pierwszy lądując na daszku poniżej a stamtąd szybko znalazł się na ziemii. Jessica oraz Matts poszli za jego przykładem i wszyscy trzej znaleźli się poza tawerną, blisko tej części budynku w której nie było żadnych drzwi prowadzących do jego wnętrza. Rann po raz kolejny zatrzymał swoich dwóch towarzyszy nakazując im ukryć się za ścianą domu. Likwidatorzy prowadzili Mint i Nareę zakute w czarne kajdany na rękach i nogach. Jeden z żołnierzy niósł torbę młodej kapłanki wypełnioną różnokolorowymi kryształami.

- Co robimy? - spytał Matts.

- Chyba powinniśmy im pomóc! - Jessica była przerażona losem jej znajomych.

- Nie, wy nie jesteście dla tych rycerzy żadnym zagrożeniem a nawet dla mojej technologii jest ich zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Jedynie pierścień Green Lanterna mógłby nam teraz pomóc. - Rann powstrzymał ją przed jakimkolwiek działaniem.

- To co mamy robić, pozwolić, aby zabrali dziewczyny? - Jessie nie była zadowolona z jego wypowiedzi.

- Pójdziemy za nimi, wybadamy ich słabe punkty i uderzymy w momencie najbardziej dla nich niespodziewanym.

Alan, Morfeusz, Corinthian i Sakiko znaleźli się we wnętrzu zniszczonej Wieży maga. Było tam niezwykle ciemno, gdyż budowla nie posiadała ani jednego okna. Alan użył swojego pierścienia, aby rozświetlić mroczne wnętrze zimnych ścian zbudowanych z kamieni. W pierwszej komnacie nie było niczego interesującego, żadnych artefaktów czy innych przedmiotów przykuwających uwagę. Alan zauważył drzwi prowadzące do klatki schodowej z której można było się dostać na wyższe kondygnacje wieży lub do jej podziemi. W pewnej chwili Saiko poczuła uderzenie zimna i uświadomiła sobie, że ktoś lub coś zbliżało się do niej, coś co było dla niej dużym zagrożeniem. Natychmiast podzieliła się swoim spostrzeżeniem z innymi członkami drużyny.

- Coś lub ktoś się zbliża, coś niedobrego. - oznajmiła kierując się do wyjścia. Zauważyła grupę ludzi odzianych w czarne zbroje schodzących ze wzgórza w kierunku ruin kamiennej wieży. Niektórzy z nich trzymali pochodnie, inni byli uzbrojeni w miecze. Dziewczyna wróciła do wnętrza budowli.

- Słuchajcie, jacyś ludzie tu idą. Są uzbrojeni i nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze.

Alan wybiegł na zewnątrz i używając pierścienia stworzył lunetę, dzięki której mógł przyjrzeć się idącym po wzniesieniu postaciom. Zobaczył, że jeden z ludzi miał długie włosy i brodę a w drugim, mniejszym mężczyźnie rozpoznał Fifleta. Zacisnął pięści czując ogromną wściekłość.

- Jest z nimi Fiflet, prawdopodobnie oszukał nas i nas sprzedał. - powiedział wracając do pozostałych. Corinthian wyjął nóż zza pasa.

- Zaraz dostanie to na co zasługuje! - krzyknął.

- Nie, Corinthianie. Nie możemy działać w ten sposób, bo nasza obecność w innych światach powinna być ograniczona do minimum. Zrobiliśmy już wiele złego kontaktując się z mieszkańcami tej wioski zmieniając naturalny porządek rzeczy tej krainy. Dalsza akcja tylko pogorszy sytuację. Sakiko Hayasu... - Dream zwrócił się do czarnowłosej wampirzycy.

- Tak?

- Będziesz kontynuowała misję. Fiflet nie widział cię z nami w gospodzie, co oznacza że likwidatorzy nie wiedzą o twoim istnieniu. Wejdź do wnętrza twierdzy i szukaj artefaktu, który chce zostać odnaleziony.

- Ale co z wami? W jaki sposób was odnajdę? - spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

- Artefakt poprowadzi cię za rękę, jeśli otworzysz przed nim swoje serce. Tam znajdziesz odpowiedź.

- No dobrze, idę. - odparła Sakiko znikając w ciemności czekającej za drzwiami prowadzącymi do schodów. Mateusz uniósł się z ramienia swojego pana i poleciał za dziewczyną.

- Nie używajcie swojej magii. Być może istnieje szansa abyśmy wyjaśnili nieporozumienie z władzami tej krainy. To ludzie, którzy także pragną spokoju i zachowania porządku jaki sami wybudowali przez stulecia.

Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni wyszli przed wieżę, gdzie czekali na nich Drales, Fiflet oraz odział likwidatorów. Mały człowiek ożywił się widząc znajome mu twarze.

- A nie mówiłem? A nie mówiłem? - mówił przewracając oczami na lewo i prawo.

- To oni, to oni zajmują się magią! - krzyczał podniecony.

- Nie wiem o czym ten człowiek mówi, jesteśmy poszukiwaczami złota. Podobno w tych terenach jest mnóstwo cennych przedmiotów. - Alan próbował się wytłumaczyć.

- Milczeć! - krzyknął Drales.

- Wytłumaczycie się przed obliczem Wielkiego Oficjum Antymagicznego! Zabrać ich! - dodał. Kilku likwidatorów podeszło do trzech mężczyzn i zakuło ich w kajdany. Corinthian przechodząc obok Fifleta spojrzał mu w oczy uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Do zobaczenia. - powiedział głosem, który zmroził krew w żyłach niskiego wieśniaka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Trójka osób ukrytych pod osłoną nocy oraz gęstego lasu, rosnącego po obu stronach ziemnej drogi, podążała szlakiem uzbrojonych mężczyzn w czarnych strojach prowadzących, w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, członków drużyny zagubionej w jednym z wielu światów multiwersum. Pierwszą z osób był Rann Shaner, który ze zręcznością nocnego kota przedzierał się przez zarośla pomagając sobie hologramem mapy, tworzonej w czasie rzeczywistym przez komputer umieszczony w bionicznych implantach w przedramieniu mężczyzny. Jessica oraz Matts z trudem dotrzymywali mu kroku, jednocześnie starając się nie narobić zbyt dużego hałasu, który mógłby zaalarmować zbrojny orszak idący drogą. W pewnym momencie, Rann stanął za dużym drzewem i kazał swoim towarzyszom zrobić dokładnie to samo.

- Co się stało? - spytał Matts.

- Jeden z nich się odwrócił, musimy zwiększyć dystans, bo inaczej domyślą się, że są śledzeni. Jessica, wyczuwasz coś? - odparł Shaner jednocześnie zwracając się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Nie, przykro mi, nie mogą przywołać żadnych obrazów.

- Być może te okolice nie kryją niczego ciekawego. - Matts odezwał się, ale Rann go uciszył.

- Nie widzę Sakiko Hayasu wśród więźniów, wydaje mi się że będziemy mogli liczyć na jej pomoc.

- Obyś miał rację, bo alternatywa jest znacznie gorsza. - Chłopak dokończył jego wypowiedź.

- Mogli jej coś zrobić? - spytała Jessica.

- Jeśli są do tego zdolni, to jesteśmy w poważnych tarapatach.

Grupa dotarła do granicy leśnej gęstwiny. Przed ich oczami roztaczało się wzgórze porośnięte łąkami nad którym unosiło się morze błyskających gwiazd. Każdy z nich wiedział, że dalsza wędrówka powinna być dużo ostrożniejsza, gdyż na otwartym terenie mogli zostać z łatwością zauważeni nawet w zalewającej wszystko atramentowej barwie nocy.

- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego oni nie próbowali walczyć. - Matts zapytał retorycznie.

- Nie znają przeciwnika. Próba ucieczki byłaby błędem taktycznym i mogłaby spowodować duże straty w ludziach. To całkiem logiczne, ja postąpiłbym dokładnie tak samo. A poza tym, Morfeusz jako istota wyższa, stara się nie ingerować w naturalny tok wydarzeń świata w którym się znalazł.

- Tylko jego decyzja może zabić kogoś z nas... - Sunder nie krył niezadowolenia.

- Idziemy. - Rann przerwał rozmowę wskazując, że śledzony przez niego orszak zniknął za wzgórzem.

Sakiko schodziła w podziemia krętymi schodami zniszczonej przez upływ czasu wieży starego maga o imieniu Zibo. Dzięki zdolnościom wampira, dziewczyna doskonale radziła sobie z wszechogarniającą wszystko ciemnością i nie miała żadnych problemów z zachowaniem równowagi na skrzywionych i pokruszonych przez czas stopniach. Czarny ptak towarzyszył jej w każdym kroku, wzlatując w powietrze, aby za chwilę usiąść na jej ramieniu.

- Wiesz czego tak naprawdę mamy szukać? - Sakiko zapytała, chociaż wiedziała, że nie otrzyma żadnej odpowiedzi, ani przydatnej wskazówki.

- Nie mam pojęcia! Szef powiedział, że coś co będzie chciało być znalezione, zostanie znalezione. Jakby to miało nam w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc!

- On zawsze jest taki enigmatyczny w wypowiedziach? - Sakiko pytała, aby zabić czas i stłumić w sobie strach o członków drużyny, których musiała zostawić na powierzchni.

- Dzisiaj był aż nad wyraz dosłowny! Wszystko zależy od pory dnia... i pory roku... i świadomości, której śnienie akurat przemierza. Czasami odpowiada pytaniem, haiku, przypowieścią albo jakimś wersetem stylizowanym na język biblijny. Zwariować można, jeśli ma się takiego szefa. Ale ja potrafię go zrozumieć, Mervyn to ma dopiero przerąbane!

- Mervyn, kto to jest Mervyn?

- Mój kumpel z pałacu. Mervyn, Dyniogłowy. Zajmuje się naprawami i przebudową pałacu. A ma co robić, bo Mofeusz jest taki kapryśny. Jeden dzień i może mu się znudzić cała sceneria dookoła pałacu! Biedny Mervyn musi wszystko szybko przerabiać! Nie zazdroszczę mu takiej roboty!

- Teraz musi być zadowolony. Jak pana nie ma w pałacu, to ma mnóstwo czasu dla siebie.

- O nie, nie ma tak dobrze. Pożeracze Snów zaatakowały naszą krainę i wszędzie jest mnóstwo zniszczeń. Teraz Mervyn ma trzy razy tyle roboty niż zazwyczaj! Nie odpocznie sobie, nie ma na to najmniejszych szans!

- Co to takiego? - Sakiko przerwała rozmowę zauważając, że na jednej ze ścian podziemnego korytarza widniała niebieskawa poświata.

- Nie mam pojęcia! Światło tak głęboko pod ziemią?

- Może to artefakt o którym mówił Morfeusz? Może warto sprawdzić? - dziewczyna zaproponowała.

- Tak, masz rację. Warto sprawdzić! - Mateusz wzbił się w powietrze podążając w kierunku z którego dochodził dziwny blask. Młoda wampirzyca zobaczyła niszę w ścianie na której leżał jakiś przedmiot. Kiedy podeszła bliżej okazało się, że było nim dziwne berło. Wykonane było ze złota a na jednym z jego końców przyczepiony był niebieski klejnot świecący wewnętrznym blaskiem. Kiedy Sakiko przyjrzała mu się z bliska, zauważyła w jego wnętrzu smugi wirujące niczym kłęby magicznego dymu targanego siłą nieistniejącego wiatru. Przedmiot był nowy, zupełnie nie pasował do pokrytych pajęczynami i śmierdzącymi grzybami ścian podziemi wieży. Dziewczyna instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku artefaktu a w jej głowie zabrzmiała dziwna melodia. Bardzo odległy śpiew kobiet i trudne do jednoznacznego określenia krystaliczne dźwięki. Ptak zatrzymał rękę dziewczyny.

- Uważaj! Może to pułapka! Wygląda zbyt podejrzanie!

- Mateuszu... to coś mnie woła... chce być odnalezione, zabrane z tego miejsca. Może to artefakt o którym opowiadał Władca Snów?

- Może... ale pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem! - kruk oznajmił chowając się za wystający z podłogi kamień. Sakiko dotknęła połyskliwej powierzchni przedmiotu i w tym samym momencie poczuła ból, zupełnie tak jakby została porażona przez prąd elektryczny. Zacisnęła dłoń na artefakcie próbując z całych sił ruszyć go z miejsca, ale nie potrafiła. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przedmiot miał jej do zakomunikowania jakąś bardzo ważną wiadomość i nie mógł pozwolić, aby wampirzyca straciła z nim kontakt choćby na chwileczkę. Kruk przypatrywał się cichemu zdarzeniu z bezpiecznej kryjówki za dużym kamieniem.

- Teraz wiem, że to przedmiot który szukałam, który chciał być odnaleziony. Jestem tego pewna. - Dziewczyna odezwała się, tracąc kontakt z tajemniczą rzeczą.

- Mogę już wyjść z ukrycia? - zapytał ptak.

- Tak, to berło jest dla nas całkowicie bezpieczne. - Sakiko odłożyła złoty artefakt na należyte dla niego miejsce.

- Skąd wiesz, że właśnie tego szukaliśmy?

- Berło powiedziało mi do kogo kiedyś należało i gdzie mogę znaleźć jego poprzedniego właściciela.

- I on pomoże nam wydostać się z tego przeklętego zadupia?

- Nie wiem tego Mateuszu, nie mogłam o nic zapytać. Po prostu zobaczyłam przez chwilę twarz kogoś, kto wcześniej trzymał berło w swej ręce i miejsce w którym on jest obecnie.

- W takim razie wynośmy się z tej dziury i idźmy do niego. Im szybciej nas stąd zabierze tym lepiej.

- Nie wiem czy to będzie takie proste.

- Ale przecież mówiłaś przed chwilą, że wiesz gdzie on jest!

- I w tym jest cały problem. Poprzedni właściciel tego berła nie żyje. Miejsce, które zostało mi wskazane to cmentarz miasta leżącego parę kilometrów stąd.

- Co takiego? I to ma nam pomóc? - ptak był bardzo zdenerwowany, latał wokół głowy dziewczyny.

- Nie rozumiem tego tak jak i ty! Ale to jedyny ślad jaki w tej chwili mamy i musimy spróbować za nim podążyć. Zgadzasz się ze mną?

- Tak... masz rację. - Mateusz uspokoił się i wrócił na kamienną podłogę. Sakiko podniosła berło, tym razem nie mając z tym najmniejszego problemu. Przedmiot przekazał jej swą wiadomość a później przeszedł w stan uśpienia, aby obudzić się w kolejnym stosownym momencie.

- Nasza wycieczka musi jednak poczekać. - czarnowłosa oznajmiła.

- Dlaczego?

- Musimy odnaleźć resztę drużyny a później spróbować dowiedzieć się gdzie ci żołnierze zabrali Alana i pozostałych a potem spróbować ich uratować.

- Masz rację. Ruszajmy więc...

W knajpie z której kilka godzin wcześniej miejscowe oddziały wojskowe wyprowadziły Mint i Nareę a Rann, Matts i Jessica musieli uciekać, dwójka podróżników spokojnie delektowała się piwem i pieczenią z dzikiej świni. Miejscowe towarzystwo dyskutowało o wkroczeniu żołnierzy do ich ulubionej oberży, zamieszaniu i wyprowadzeniu z niej kilku kobiet. Każdy ze zgromadzonych miał własne teorię dotyczącą tego co się wydarzyło a także jedyną słuszną prawdę o tożsamości i zbrodniach dokonanych przez dziewczyny. Czarnowłosa patrzyła na brodatego mężczyznę swoimi dużymi fiołkowymi oczami. Jej twarz wyrażała smutek i zaniepokojenie.

- Wiesz o czym oni tutaj wszyscy mówią? Jeśli Morfeusz został pojmany, szanse na powodzenie naszej misji drastycznie zmaleją. Czy nie powinniśmy zainterweniować?

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał brodacz patrząc znad kufla z piwem.

- Może powinniśmy się wtrącić, pomóc mu, masz wystarczająco dużą siłę, aby przeciwstawić się nawet tak wielu uzbrojonym ludziom.

- To zbyt ryzykowne. Oczy Przebudzenia zostałyby zwrócone w naszą stronę. To całkowicie przekreśliłoby jakąkolwiek szansę na osiągnięcie naszego celu. Nie będziemy ryzykować.

- Jeśli tak uważasz... ale jeśli oni zostaną uwięzieni w tym świecie, nas czeka taki sam los.

- Nie uwierzę, że Morfeusz pozwoli na to, aby jacykolwiek śmiertelnicy uwięzili go po raz drugi. Jestem przekonany, że wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli i wkrótce wyruszą w swoją podróż.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę zamyśliła się, tak jakby jej umysł odbiegł gdzieś daleko poza śmierdzące stęchlizną progi starej oberży.

- Ktoś z nich... odczytał wiadomość z naszego berła. - oznajmiła po krótkotrwałej ciszy. Na jej twarzy prze chwilę zagościł uśmiech.

- Wiedziałem, że niepotrzebnie się martwisz. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z naszym planem. Czy to Morfeusz dotknął berła?

- Nie... nie sądzę... nie znam tej osoby. To pewnie ktoś z jego drużyny śpiących śmiertelników.

- Nieważne. Najważniejsze, że złapali nasz trop. Teraz musimy pośpieszyć się, aby zdążyć przed nimi i ułożyć naszą wiadomość. - brodacz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zauważył jednak, że twarz jego towarzyszki zrobiła się znów smutna i zamyślona.

- Co cię trapi? Wszystko układa się po naszej myśli.

- Dokładnie... - dziewczyna cichutko odpowiedziała. Zamknęła oczy.

- O co ci chodzi? Czasami zupełnie nie mogę zrozumieć twojego zachowania. Czym się martwisz?

- Kiedy zaczynaliśmy, nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, byłam absolutnie pewna tego co chciałam zrobić. Ale teraz, kiedy podróżujemy po nieznanych mi światach kolejną noc, kiedy jesteśmy coraz bliżej naszego celu, zaczynam się wahać. Obawiam się, że to co zamierzamy zrobić jest złe.

- Dlaczego się tym martwisz? Obiecaliśmy sobie, że będziemy myśleć tylko o naszym celu.

- Sam pomyśl. Chcesz wysłać ich na bezsensowną wędrówkę po Światach, tylko po to aby pomogli ci odnaleźć jakieś stare artefakty potrzebne do przeprowadzenia rytuału, który był legendarny nawet w prastarych księgach. I wykorzystujesz do tego straszliwy kataklizm, jaki wisi nad całą rzeczywistością! Co zrobisz, jeśli przez nasze działanie Przebudzenie wygra? Jak będziesz z tym żył?

- Nie będę. Przebudzenie wymaże mnie i ciebie z istnienia za to, że wmieszaliśmy się w jej świętą misję przywrócenia pierwotnej nicości. Nie pozwoli nam zaistnieć na nowo w stworzonym przez nią świecie.

- Mamy siłę, aby pomóc tej drużynie a zamiast tego szukamy tego co uszczęśliwi tylko nas. Nie chcę mieć nikogo na sumieniu, moja sprawa nie jest warta aż takiego poświęcenia!

- Wiele razy przekonywałem cię, że jest warta. I nadal podtrzymuję moje zdanie. Nie możemy się cofnąć, mówiłem już że raz wprawionej w ruch maszyny nie da się zatrzymać, bo jej cała przyszłość jest już z góry przesądzona przez warunki początkowe.

- Ale dlaczego dokładnie te światy? Przedmioty należące do Nieskończonych są wszędzie. Mogliśmy uczynić ich drogę znacznie łatwiejszą.

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nasze działanie pozwoli nam zniszczyć uciekinierów z krainy Lucyfera, aby nie wmieszali się w przyszłości w nasze plany. Nie są w stanie ich zrozumieć.

- Jesteś wystarczająco silny, aby z nimi walczyć?

- Tak, jeśli Władca Snów mnie wspomoże, świadomie czy nieświadomie.

- A jeśli na naszej drodze spotkamy jego, Gwiazdę Zaranną? Jesteś w stanie go pokonać?

- Nie spotkamy... on opuścił swą krainę i nie interesuje się losami jej mieszkańców.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Jesteś w stanie go pokonać?

- Nie. Nie jestem. - brodaty odparł niechętnie wstając od stolika. Dziewczyna także skończyła jeść i bardzo szybko do niego dołączyła.

- Gdzie teraz idziemy?

- Mówiłem, ci że musimy przygotować naszą wiadomość dla Pana Snów. Przypomnij sobie dokładnie czego doświadczyłaś w wizji.

Grupa czarno odzianych rycerzy prowadząca Mint i Nareę spotkała się z oddziałem prowadzonym przez Dralesa, któremu udało się pojmać Morfeusza, Alana Scotta i Corinthiana.

- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała przestraszona Mint widząc mroczne oczy Władcy Snów.

- Bądź spokojna dziecko, to nieporozumienie zostanie wyjaśnione.

- Ładne mi nieporozumienie! Proszę zobaczyć co miała ze sobą ta czarownica! - jeden z żołnierzy popchnął Nareę tak mocno, że dziewczyna przewróciła się na ziemię. Zabrał jej torbę z kryształami i podał ją długowłosemu dowódcy. Mint pomogła wstać swojej koleżance.

- No ładnie... skrybowie z Antymagicznego Oficjum będą mieli pełne ręce roboty. - odparł Drales zaglądając do wnętrza torby. Jego wzrok utkwił ma połyskliwej powierzchni jednego z czarnych kryształów.

- Jakie tajemnice kryje ten kawałek skały? - zapytał retorycznie po czym oddał torbę jednemu z żołnierzy.

- Zanieś to do skarbca, będzie materiałem dowodowym przeciwko tym ludziom.

- O co tutaj chodzi? Czego oni od nas chcą? - Mint pytała Alana i Pana Śpiących Zastępów, lecz żaden z nich nie odpowiedział jej z obawy przed reakcją któregoś z pilnujących ich strażników. Mint w milczeniu patrzyła jak zakuty w zbroję człowiek odnosi jej własność z którą nigdy wcześniej nie rozstawała się podczas wypraw. Ogarniała ją straszna złość, uczucie które przez ostatnie lata próbowała całkowicie usunąć ze swojej osobowości. Drales podszedł do Alana wyciągając w jego kierunku otwartą dłoń.

- Oddaj pierścień. - oznajmił stanowczo.

- Dlaczego? To sygnet rodzinny, bardzo ważna i drogocenna dla mnie pamiątka, nie mogę się z nim rozstawać.

- Nie będę dwa razy powtarzał. Oddaj ten pierścień, albo któryś z moich żołnierzy ściągnie ci go razem z ręką! Wyraziłem się jasno?

Morfeusz zbliżył się do Zielonej Latarni.

- Alanie Scott, zrób to o co prosi ten mężczyzna. Dalszy opór może skończyć się tragicznie dla ciebie i towarzyszących ci osób.

Mężczyzna niechętnie zdjął z ręki zielony pierścień i podał go długowłosemu dowódcy. W tym samym momencie do rozmowy wtrącił się Fiflet. Niski człowieczek przez cały czas milczał przeliczając w myślach pieniądze jakie zarobił na zdradzie napotkanych nieznajomych i jednocześnie czując strach przed Corinthianem, który wcześniej zagroził mu śmiercią.

- Brakuje kogoś! Brakuje kogoś! Było ich więcej, sam pamiętam! - mówił patrząc na oblicze wyższego od siebie mężczyzny o długich włosach.

- Było ich więcej! Uciekli! - powtarzał.

- Czy to prawda? - zapytał stanowczo Drales.

- Nie, nie mam pojęcia o czym ten człowiek mówi. Podróżujemy samotnie. Jeśli on widział kogokolwiek innego, musiał być to jakiś podróżnik, który w tawernie dosiadł się do nas ponieważ przy naszym stole było wolne miejsce. - oznajmił spokojnie Alan.

- Nieprawda? Nieprawda! Oni byli razem! - Fiflet nie dawał za wygraną.

- Czy ty czasem nie próbujesz zebrać jeszcze większej nagrody? Uważaj, bo nie dostaniesz ani grosza! - Drales był coraz bardziej zirytowany zachowaniem niskiego natręta.

- Ależ jakby śmiał, mój Panie! Było ich więcej! - Fiflet pokłonił się nisko przed długowłosym.

- Dobrze! Wyślę kogoś, aby sprawdził dokładnie tamtą wiochę! Hej, wy czterej! Wracajcie do miasta i popytajcie o jakichś nieznajomych! - Drales krzyknął na swych podwładnych a oni posłusznie wykonali rozkaz zawracając w kierunku miasteczka.

- Ruszać się! Nie mamy czasu! - dodał wskazując ręką, aby żołnierze kazali pojmanym przyśpieszyć kroku.

Rann Shaner schowany w bezpiecznej kryjówce z ciemnej, leśnej gęstwiny zauważył, że grupa ubranych w czarne stroje mężczyzn w hełmach na głowach zawróciła w jego stronę. Usunął się w mrok lasu, aby żaden z nich nie mógł zobaczyć nawet najmniejszej części jego osoby.

- Czterech. Wrócili się i idą w tę stronę. - powiedział do swoich towarzyszy.

- To znaczy, że musimy się stąd zmywać? - zapytał Matts.

- Nie jest ich zbyt wielu. Podobna okazja może się już nie powtórzyć.

- Co masz na myśli? - Sunder zapytał po raz kolejny.

- Zdobędę ich stroje. Będziemy mieć przewagę taktyczną. Zostańcie tutaj i nie dajcie się zauważyć.

- Chcesz samemu walczyć z czwórką? - Jessica zdziwiła się.

- A w czym wy możecie mi pomóc? Czy zabiliście kogoś kiedykolwiek?

- Oczywiście, że nie. - odparła dziewczyna a Matts jedynie pokręcił głową.

- Tak jak myślałem. Dlatego siedźcie cicho i czekajcie na mój powrót.

Rann przedostał się do głębszej części lasu. Droga którą podążali żołnierze prowadziła tamtędy i mężczyzna mógł urządzić tam śmiertelną zasadzkę. Wszedł na drzewo szybko i zwinnie niczym kot. Większość dodatków biomechanicznych, które czyniły go niegdyś silnym została usunięta z jego ciała po tym, gdy popadł w niełaskę swoich współtowarzyszy, ale to co pozostało czyniło go kimś znacznie wytrzymalszym od przeciętnego człowieka. Jego usprawnione oko widziało w mroku nocy równie dobrze jak w słoneczny dzień, co dawało mu znaczną przewagę nad jego ofiarami. Jego lewa ręka kryła niegdyś sztylet wysuwany na mentalny rozkaz, ale nawet teraz, gdy nie było w niej żadnej broni, mężczyzna potrafił użyć jej jako skutecznego narzędzia śmierci. Bezgłośnie, niczym ptak drapieżny atakujący swą ofiarę, Rann skoczył na jednego z wojowników. Używając swej energii kinetycznej oraz wyuczonych sztuk walki wręcz, Shaner ugodził pechowego żołnierza, skutecznie przewracając go na ziemię. Uderzenie o twarde podłoże i sprawy chwyt mężczyzny wystarczyły do złamania karku nie spodziewającego się niczego strażnikowi z wieży. Rann zabrał jego czarny miecz i wyprostowując się, gwałtownie ruszył na jego towarzysza. Zaskoczony człowiek nie obronił się przed ciosem, który przebił go na wylot. Rann wiedział, że nie będzie mógł w ten sposób pozbyć się pozostałych przeciwników, potrzebował trzy stroje nie zbrukane nawet jedną kroplą krwi.

- Kim ty jesteś? - inny rycerz zapytał kurczowo ściskając miecz w dłoniach.

- Kimś, kto za chwilę pozbawi cię życia! - odparł Shaner uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Nie gadaj z nim! - krzyknął drugi z wojowników. Nie był uzbrojony, ale pomimo tego odważył się ruszyć na kogoś, kto z łatwością zabił jego dwóch kolegów. Rann był od niego znacznie szybszy. Potężny cios jego prawej dłoni skierowany na szklaną osłonę hełmu żołnierza, roztrzaskał ją na kawałki. Mężczyzna wiedział jakiej siły użyć i w które miejsce uderzyć, aby ostre odłamki trafiły w twarz nieszczęśnika a w szczególności w jego oczy. Przeciwnik został skutecznie znokautowany, dlatego Rann postanowił rozprawić się z ostatnim z patrolu. Żołnierz widząc dwóch martwych kolegów, oraz jednego okrutnie okaleczonego, wijącego się po ziemi w ogromnym bólu, nie wiedział jak dalej postępować. Trzymał miecz, ale z każdą chwilą tracił nadzieję, że broń będzie dla niego jakimkolwiek zabezpieczeniem. Po kilkunastu sekundach, zdecydował się wybrać ucieczkę zamiast walki. Rzucił miecz w zarośla a sam szykował się do biegu. Shaner nie mógł jednak pozwolić mu uciec. Gdyby człowiekowi udało się zaalarmować swoich towarzyszy, las mógłby zaroić się od dziesiątek uzbrojonych żołnierzy a to z pewnością zakończyło by podróż Ranna i jego towarzyszy. Poza tym bardzo potrzebował trzeciego munduru nie zbrukanego krwią. Mężczyzna rzucił się w pogoń za uciekinierem. Bardzo szybko udało mu się go dogonić oraz zadać mu cios w tył głowy pozbawiający go przytomności a chwilę później również i życia. Przybysz ze świata przyszłości wrócił spokojnie do miejsca, gdzie pierwotnie rozegrał pojedynek z żołnierzami, rozglądnął się dookoła i skręcił kark ciężko ranionemu w oczy, ostatniemu z czwórki pechowego patrolu.

- Komputer... status celów... - zapytał.

- Brak oznak życia u trzech jednostek. U czwartej aktualnie zanika aktywność kory mózgowej. - odpowiedział mechaniczny głos dochodzący z urządzenia tkwiącego na ręce mężczyzny.

- Ocena uszkodzeń? - spytał ponownie patrząc na dłoń zranioną od kontaktu z czarną szybą.

- Brak poważnych uszkodzeń. Rany są powierzchowne i nie zagrażają poprawnemu funkcjonowaniu. Nano-roboty zaczynają naprawę uszkodzeń skóry.

- Doskonale. Zabieramy ubrania i wracamy do pozostałych.

- Zaleca się uzupełnienie nano-robotów. Poziom aktywnych nano-robotów w krwiobiegu krytycznie niski...

- Stop! Nie potrzebuję takich informacji. Ciekawe gdzie mam znaleźć nano-roboty na tym wysypisku świata. - Rann powiedział sam do siebie uciszając komunikaty prywatnego komputera.

Dwóch uzbrojonych strażników zamknęło wrota wieży, pozostawiając Fifleta, trzymającego worek złota, całkiem samego. Mały mężczyzna kurczowo trzymał swój skarb, ale nie miał zamiaru odchodzić. Brak kilku osób z drużyny Morfeusza oznaczał dla niego możliwość kolejnego zarobku. Fiflet patrzył w dal na przesuwające się po nocnym niebie ciemne chmury oświetlone blaskiem srebrnego księżyca myśląc w jaki sposób odnaleźć i wydać strażnikom ostatnią grupę podróżników. Drales przechadzał się tam i z powrotem po kamiennej podłodze swej warowni a jego kroki odbijały się echem od zimnych ścian lochów. Zatrzymywał się w połowie drogi, spoglądał przed siebie, po to by po chwili znów wrócić do niespokojnej wędrówki. Za kratami celi, na starych i zniszczonych przez czas i robactwo ławach siedzieli Alan Scott, Morfeusz, Corinthian, Mint i Narea. Idąc za radą władcy snów, nikt z nich nie odzywał się słowem ani nie reagował na zaczepki długowłosego mężczyzny. Drales postanowił kontynuować swój monolog.

- Wasza wędrówka kończy tutaj się, w lochach mojej twierdzy. Nie dostaniecie się do miasta, nie będziecie opowiadać herezji o powrocie Fallaxa, który kiedyś władał tymi krainami. Wiem doskonale, że wasza wycieczka w te strony miała na celu znalezienie cudownych przedmiotów o których opowiadają wasze legendy a może i obudzenie waszego dawno uśpionego boga! Nic z tych rzeczy! Wkrótce przybędą tu wysłannicy stolicy i zabiorą was w miejsce, w którym spędzicie resztę swego życia! I nauczycie się prawdy o historii tych krain. O tym kim naprawdę był Fallax i do czego doprowadził jego marsz ku zgłębianiu coraz to potężniejszych sekretów magicznych. A teraz zobaczmy co my tu mamy...

Drales zbliżył się do stolika na którym leżała torba z magicznymi kryształami Narei. Wyjął jeden z nich drżącą ręką. Popatrzył prosto w oczy Narei, chociaż dziewczyna próbowała nie reagować na jego zaczepkę.

- Co to jest? Do czego to służy? - krzyknął. Czarnowłosa nie odpowiadała. Zdenerwowany Drales rzucił kryształem o kraty więzienia. Przedmiot wydał z siebie charakterystyczny brzęki i spadł na kamienie podłogi. Narea zacisnęła pieści, ale nie zareagowała. Miesiące medytacji i lekcje panowania nad swoim emocjami opłaciły się, pomyślała wspominając swą nauczycielkę.

- Zadałem ci pytanie! Co to jest? - długowłosy uniósł się gniewem.

- Kamienie, zwykłe ozdoby, nie ma potrzeby nimi rzucać. - Narea odparła zamykając oczy. Mężczyzna nie miał ochoty na dalszą rozmowę.

- Zobaczymy co będziesz mówiła podczas sądu. - burknął.

- Ten idiota Fiflet mówił, że pierścień na twojej ręce lśnił zielonym blaskiem. Zaraz zobaczymy ile w tym prawdy. - Drales uśmiechnął się szeroko zakładając na środkowy palec dłoni pierścień Zielonej Latarni. Podszedł bliżej krat, tak jakby chciał przyjrzeć się jego dotychczasowemu właścicielowi.

- Jak zrobić, żeby świecił? - zapytał. Green Lantern nie odezwał się, milczał a całą swą wolę, energię życiową skupił na jednym zadaniu - nie dopuszczeniu do tego, aby Drales uruchomił moc tkwiącą w małym zielonym przedmiocie.

- Nie masz ochoty na rozmowę ze mną? W stolicy na pewno zmuszą cię do otwarcia ust! - Długowłosy spojrzał po raz ostatni z nienawiścią na uwięzionych i ruszył w kierunku kamiennych schodów zabierając ze sobą pierścień a także torbę z kryształami Narei. Alan Scott chwycił się za głowę.

- Co się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona Mint.

- W porządku. Nie przejmuj się mną. Jestem wyczerpany kontrolowaniem mojego pierścienia na odległość. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak ogromna energia jest w nim uwięziona. Energia, światło mające własną świadomość, własne pragnienia i potrzeby. Przez chwilę czułem jak zielony płomień pragnął połączyć się z tym człowiekiem, próbował wejść do jego umysłu, odpowiedzieć na jego prośby. Płomień wyczuwa w nim ogromną pasję, możliwość transformacji w coś potężniejszego i dlatego chce pomóc mu w tej przemianie. Jeśli on spróbuje założyć i użyć pierścienia gdzieś indziej, daleko od mojego wpływu, nie będę go w stanie powstrzymać.

- Będziemy mieć kłopoty... - Mint powiedziała wracając na swoje miejsce.

- Masz rację Alanie Scott, Zielony Płomień, Serce Gwiazdy jest dumną i potężną istotą. Pamiętam, kiedy spotkałem go po raz pierwszy eony temu, gdy wszechświat był młody i niebo nad naszymi głowami nie lśniło tysiącem gwiazd. Opowieść o blasku Płomienia zapełnia karty niejednej księgi w bibliotece mojego pałacu.

- Nie będę nawet próbował zrozumieć kiedy i gdzie się to wydarzyło. - Alan oznajmił spokojnie.

- Dobrze, że jesteś świadom ograniczeń swojego ludzkiego umysłu ziemska Zielona Latarnio.

- Jak on mógł! - Narea zwróciła się do Mint zaciskając pięści.

- Jak mógł potraktować kryształ jak jakieś śmieci! Jak coś czym można rzucać na prawo i na lewo! Gdybym nie przysięgała pokojowego życia u stóp kryształowego drzewa, użyłabym wszelkiej dostępnej magii aby zetrzeć ten kpiący uśmiech z jego wstrętnej twarzy! - dziewczyna była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana.

- Narea, daj spokój. Nie możemy teraz ujawnić, kim jesteśmy. Musisz zachować cierpliwość. Nie możemy ryzykować złości tych ludzi, gdy niczego o nich nie wiemy.

- I kto to mówi! Rozumiem, że Władca Snów został pozbawiony swoich zdolności a ja i Alan Scott nie jesteśmy w stanie działać bez naszych artefaktów, ale ty powinnaś coś zrobić! Nosisz magię w swoim wnętrzu! Dlaczego nie użyłaś jej na tym gnoju, gdy próbował zniszczyć mój kryształ. Dlaczego nie przebiłaś tamtych żołnierzy konarami drzew i korzeniami, które potrafisz kontrolować? Dlaczego tutaj siedzimy, zamiast zrobić to co musimy i wrócić do domu?

- Narea, uspokój się. Słyszałaś przecież, że nie możemy ujawnić naszych zdolności. Nie możemy mieszać się w równowagę tego świata...

- A czy ktoś martwił się równowagą mojego świata, gdy porywał mnie tam gdzie się wcale nie prosiłam! - Narea krzyknęła na swoją koleżankę.

- Spróbuję uspokoić cię dotknięciem... - Mint wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku twarzy koleżanki.

- Nie potrzebuję tego! - Czarnowłosa dziewczyna odepchnęła jej rękę i uderzyła pięścią w kamienną ścianę. Zacisnęła zęby, wstała z ławki i podbiegła do krat odgradzających ją od wolnego świata.

- Ja... przepraszam... ostatnie godziny bardzo źle na mnie wpływają... nie mam kryształów do medytacji i zaczynam to odczuwać... z godziny na godzinę będzie coraz gorzej...

- Może pomogę ci dotykiem, przynajmniej spróbuję.

- Nie. Sama muszę poradzić sobie z tym co się ze mną dzieję. Zbyt długo liczyłam na kryształy, ogród, fontannę życia której kojąca woda koi wszelkie rany, zarówno fizyczne jak i te psychiczne. Czeka mnie prawdziwa próba, z którą będę sobie musiała poradzić.

Elfka pomimo protestów koleżanki, zbliżyła się do niej, objęła ją i się do niej przytuliła.

- Każdy mieszkaniec naszego Lasu wie, że posiada swoją mroczną połowę, ciemnego elfa żyjącego w głębokiej puszczy, gdzie nie docierają nawet promienie słońca. I każdy z nas uczy się przez całe życie w jaki sposób go kontrolować i nie dopuścić do tego, aby kiedykolwiek wyszedł ze swojego czarnego i wilgotnego więzienia i zadomowił się w skąpanych w świetle łąkach naszego lasu. Jestem pewna, że ty także będziesz potrafiła uwięzić swój cień i nauczyć się żyć czując cały czas jego obecność za plecami.

Drales stał w jednym z najwyżej położonych pomieszczeń Wieży. Towarzyszył mu grubas z łysą czaszką ubrany w białą koszulę i spodnie. Obok mężczyzn stał ogromny, czarny piec w którym paliły się stosy kawałków drewna. Dziwna konstrukcja przylegała bezpośrednio do ściany budowli, a obok niej tkwił panel kontrolny pełen dźwigni, pokręteł i zwisających łańcuchów.

- Nadaj wiadomość. Natychmiast. - powiedział długowłosy.

- Wiedziałem, że się na to pan zdecyduje. Przygotowałem ogień. - powiedział łysy będąc bardzo zadowolonym z samego siebie.

- Złapałem podejrzanych, którzy wymagają przesłuchania przez Antymagiczne Oficjum. Proszę o wysłanników jak najszybciej jak to jest możliwe.

- Robi się! - oznajmił gruby kierując się w stronę maszynerii. Poruszał dźwigniami wystającymi ze ściennego panelu w sposób rytmiczny, zamieniając słowa Dralesa i kryjącą się w nich treść na ciąg mechanicznych impulsów sterujących maszyną. Drewniane żaluzje wielkiej okiennicy otwierały się i zamykały na przemian zgodnie z ruchami mężczyzny odsłaniając i zasłaniając periodycznie żar wielkiego paleniska przed zewnętrznym światem i nocą królującą dookoła twierdzy. Sygnał świetlny widoczny z odległości wielu kilometrów niósł zakodowaną w błyskach informację daleko poza granicę prowincji niczym snop światła latarni morskiej wskazującej drogę do portu pośród niespokojnego morza. Wiadomość została odczytana w innej strażnicy, gdzie również zapalono ogień i przesłano identyczny, co do jednego bitu informacji, sygnał. I tak, niezwykłe wieści o schwytaniu ludzi rzekomo zajmujących się magią, pokonywały wolną drogę prowadzącą aż do stolicy i siedziby najpotężniejszej siły w krainach jaką było Antymagiczne Oficjum.

Sakiko stała na drodze prowadzącej do wioski w której po raz ostatni widziała wszystkich swoich towarzyszy. Kruk Mateusz siedział obok niej na drewnianym paliku, drogowskazie, zniszczonym przez czas i deszcze często padające w tamtych stronach. Dziewczyna była gotowa do wyprawy w celu poszukiwania właściciela artefaktu magicznego, znalezionego w podziemiach zrujnowanej wieży. Nie wiedząc w jakim kierunku się udać, zapytała przechodzącego starszego człowieka, który postanowił pospacerować w świetle księżyca.

- Przepraszam, przyjechałam tutaj z dalekich stron. Dowiedziałam się niedawno, że moja rodzina pochodziła z tych okolic. Chciałam odwiedzić ich na cmentarzu, ale zabłądziłam. Czy wie pan, gdzie jest najbliższy cmentarz? Duży, ogrodzony kamiennym murem... - czarnowłosa zapytała najgrzeczniej jak potrafiła.

- A... - odparł dziadek zastanawiając się.

- Wiem! Pamiętam! Cmentarz ogrodzony murem znajduje się zaraz przy mieście Margouth, nie znam żadnego innego, ale ja tam nie podróżowałem w życiu zbyt wiele...

- Dziękuję, którędy dojdę do miasta?

- Na nogach? To byłaby długa wędrówka. Jadąc na koniu, traci się jeden dzień i jeszcze z pół nocy. Na piechotę dużo dłużej... trzeba wyjechać ze wsi wschodnią drogą a potem już prosto przez most aż pod mury. Ale teraz niech panienka lepiej idzie do gospody. To niebezpieczne włóczyć się samemu po nocach. Dzisiaj kręci się tu mnóstwo strażników. Kto wie czego oni chcą...

- Dziękuję... za wiadomości i dobrą radę. - powiedziała Sakiko oddalając się od człowieka. Mateusz poszybował ponad jej głową.

- Słyszałeś? Półtora dnia podróży koniem.

- Długo. Może powinniśmy najpierw odnaleźć szefa i pozostałych?

- Mateuszu, czy będziesz w stanie mnie odnaleźć gdy będę gdzieś daleko? - spytała dziewczyna.

- Tak, tak... mam dobry wzrok. Znajdę cię choćby na drugim końcu tego kontynentu.

- To świetnie. Rozdzielimy się. Ty odnajdziesz miejsce w którym przetrzymywana jest nasza drużyna, a także tych którzy nie zostali złapani. Jestem pewna, że skoro my jesteśmy wolni, to ktoś inny również mógł mieć tyle szczęścia.

- A ty?

- Pojadę na ten cmentarz i być może wszystko się wyjaśni. Albo przynajmniej zdobędę następną wskazówkę jak wydostać się z tego miejsca.

- Czy to rozsądne? Pełno tu tych zakutych łbów!

- Poradzę sobie. Jestem silną i samodzielną dziewczyną. - Sakiko odparła uśmiechając się.

- Pójdziesz na piechotę?

- Nie, przecież słyszałeś, że koniem będzie szybciej.

- A skąd ty weźmiesz konia, dziewczyno! - ptak był bardzo zdziwiony.

- Mam swoje sposoby. - czarnowłosa znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Dobra. Rób sobie jak chcesz, ja pokręcę się po okolicy i może znajdę kogoś z naszych!

- Ok. No to nie traćmy dłużej czasu.

- Tak... I jeszcze jedno... uważaj na siebie. - ptak powiedział wzbijając się w powietrze.

- Ty także. - oznajmiła dziewczyna. Kiedy kruk zniknął za horyzontem zlewając się z atramentową czernią nocnego nieba Sakiko postanowiła rozglądnąć się za koniem. Jej niezwykłe zdolności, jakie zyskała będąc ugryzioną przez wampira zapewniały jej zwiększoną siłę, szybkość, zwinność i wytrzymałość, jej zmysły były znacznie ostrzejsze niż zmysły zwykłych ludzi, dzięki czemu doskonale widziała w ciemności a jej słuch był w stanie wykryć trzepot skrzydeł ćmy lecącej na spotkanie z przydrożną latarnią. Jedną ze zdolności, których dziewczyna używała niezwykle rzadko, była umiejętność nawiązywania telepatycznego kontaktu ze zwierzętami. Ta moc miała okazać się niezwykle przydatna. Sakiko zauważyła brązowego konia uwiązanego przy wejściu do małej oberży. Podeszła do zwierzęcia wolnym krokiem zatrzymując się tuż przed jego głową. Popatrzyła w oczy konia hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem, a jej umysł sięgnął w głąb świadomości zwierzęcia. Po kilku sekundach nawiązała z nim połączenie i telepatycznie przekonała je, że była jego właścicielką i bardzo potrzebowała jego pomocy. Kiedy była pewna, że koń był uspokojony, jednym ruchem ręki zerwała linę, wiążącą go do drewnianego budynku.

- Musimy się pośpieszyć. - wyszeptała do zwierzęcia, głaszcząc je po pysku i szyi. Chwilę później pędziła na jego grzebiecie w kierunku drogi prowadzącej do miasta.

Rann Shaner wrócił do miejsca w głębi lasu, gdzie ostatni raz widział się z Mattsem i Jessiką. Miał ze sobą trzy komplety kostiumów żołnierzy z wieży wraz z nienaruszonymi hełmami z przyłbicami wykonanymi z ciemnego szkła.

- Przebierajcie się. Nie wiem, czy będą na was pasować, ale nie jestem w stanie załatwić wam niczego lepszego.

- Udało ci się samemu pokonać czterech... - powiedział Matts biorąc do ręki jeden z hełmów.

- Co się stało z tymi ludźmi? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Jestem pewien, że znasz odpowiedź. - Rann odparł beznamiętnie, szykując się do przebrania w uniform wojownika Dralesa.

- Zabiłeś ich wszystkich?

- Jesteśmy na wojnie, wolę myśleć o tym, jak o eliminacji przeciwnika. - Rann zakończył rozmowę, która go coraz bardziej denerwowała.

- Co robimy dalej? - spytał Matts.

- Dostaniemy się do tamtej wieży i wydostaniemy naszych towarzyszy. A potem będziemy szukać sposobu na opuszczenie tego świata. Myślę, że wszyscy tego chcemy. I lepiej się pośpieszcie z ubieraniem, bo wkrótce może pojawić się tu dużo więcej żołnierzy.

Jessika podniosła hełm i w tym samym momencie w jej umyśle pojawiła się wizja. Obserwowała walkę, która wydarzyła się w lesie. Przez moment była w skórze jednego z żołnierzy, widziała masakrę swoich kolegów z rąk Ranna Shaner, czuła strach jaki ją sparaliżował, gdy postanowiła uciekać. Widziała zbliżającą się sylwetkę mężczyzny i jego dłoń, która z każdą mijającą mikrosekundą przybliżała ją do śmierci. Dziewczyna rzuciła hełm na ziemię, jednocześnie cofając się o kilka kroków.

- Jesteś mordercą... - powiedziała patrząc na Shanera.

- Jestem żołnierzem. I jestem po twojej stronie. Pamiętaj o tym i nie sprawiaj mi więcej kłopotów! - Rann krzyknął oddając dziewczynie hełm.

- Ubieraj się, albo czekaj tutaj aż wykonamy nasze zadanie! - dodał.

- Jessica, musimy zrobić to czego od nas chce... - Matts podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Nie ufam mu. Mam nadzieję, że szybko odnajdziemy resztę. - odparła Jessica.

Tymczasem w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie, stara kobieta podpierając się drewnianym kosturem stała naprzeciwko czarnego jak smoła słupa wznoszącego się strzeliście ponad korony drzew. Patrzyła nań wyzywającym wzrokiem wiedząc, że wkrótce czeka ją walka o życie.

- Nie chciałem uciekać się do przemocy fizycznej i jej najgorszej formy jaką jest morderstwo, ale niestety jestem zmuszony działać. - tubalny głos rozlegał się dookoła.

- Jedynym celem, dla którego zostałem stworzonym jest ochrona tego miejsca i osoby, która jest jego więźniem. Nie mogę pozwolić ci się z nim zobaczyć, nawet jeśli istnienie całej rzeczywistości miałoby o tego zależeć.

- Tak, tak, zero-jedynkowa logika, nie spodziewałam się po Strażniku czegoś bardziej wyszukanego... - zasyczała czarownica.

- Nie traćmy więc czasu, ja nie ustąpię, ty nie ustąpisz... pokaż na co cię stać. - krzyknęła skrzeczącym głosem.

- Jak sobie życzysz, o Pani... - głos odpowiedział a posąg zaczął emanować fioletowym blaskiem. Z okolicznych drzew wyłoniły się ciemne, smukłe kształty. Drzewa przybierały ludzką postać, aby w tej formie zmierzyć się z czarownicą i przepędzić ją lub całkowicie wyeliminować.

- Pięknie, jestem pod wrażeniem. - odparła stara kobieta. Uformowała kulę ognistą ciskając ją prosto w najbliżej stojącego potwora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Oczy młodej dziewczyny o brązowych włosach związanych w warkocz patrzyły na beznamiętne twarze kilku mężczyzn oraz jednej starej kobiety siedzących za długą, drewnianą ławą w środku niewielkiego pokoju. Jeden z mężczyzn miał białą brodę, pozostali były gładko ogoleni. Wszyscy, łącznie z białowłosą kobietą, ubrani byli w jasne, płócienne stroje a na szyi mieli zawieszone takie same wisiory jak ich młodsza znajoma. Za dziewczyną, w cieniu pomieszczenia, stał tajemniczy człowiek z przepaską na oczach. Uśmiechał się obserwując rozmowę jak gdyby ona go bawiła.

- Nasze sny się spełniły. Proroctwa mówiły prawdę! Jesteśmy w pierwszych dniach nowej ery, w przeddzień narodzin świata, w którym nie będziemy musieli się więcej ukrywać! - dziewczyna była bardzo podekscytowana wiadomością, którą chciała przekazać. Brodaty mężczyzna poprawił się na krześle.

- Możesz opowiedzieć wszystko jeszcze raz? Ale tym razem na spokojnie, tak aby każdy mógł wyłapać znaczenie twoich słów. - zapytał uśmiechając się.

- Dobrze... ale moje serce bije tak mocno... nie wiem, czy będę w stanie się opanować... - oznajmiła młoda kobieta.

- Ludzie z wieży Dralesa znaleźli mój ołtarz, dowiedzieli się, że ja i moja rodzina praktykujemy zakazaną sztukę. Zniszczyli go doszczętnie a ja miałam pecha natrafić na jednego z nich, gdy wróciłam z porannego zbierania ziół. Uciekłam, próbowałam schować się gdzieś w głębi lasu, w jednej z naszych kryjówek, ale oni byli znacznie szybsi. Dopadli mnie... i wtedy stał się cud! Moi oprawcy zostali zniszczeni przez dwie błyskawice, czar jaki żadnemu z nas nie udało się stworzyć przez dziesięciolecia! - dziewczyna mówiła gestykulując. Mężczyzna czający się w cieniu szykował się do dołączenia do rozmowę.

- Nasz mistrz, ten który poprzez naukę i zrozumienie magii stał się Bogiem i stworzył w naszych krainach Raj, za co musiał zapłacić własnym życiem, znów jest wśród nas! - w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy szczęścia. Oczy brodacza zrobiły się wielkie ze zdumienia. Jego dwóch towarzyszy popatrzyło na siebie szepcząc sobie coś nawzajem do uszu. Staruszka uśmiechnęła się.

- O czym ty mówisz dziecko? Czy nie powinnaś odpocząć, skoro śnisz na jawie? - powiedziała. Dziewczyna posmutniała.

- Przynoszę wam najwspanialszą nowinę a wy odwracacie od niej oczy? Jestem żywa i wolna po spotkaniu z ludźmi Oficjum a to chyba największy dowód tego, że nie próbuję was oszukać!

Brodacz popatrzył na brązowowłosą tak surowo, że ta natychmiast zamilczała.

- Sidara... dziecko... nikt z nas nie twierdzi, że chcesz nas oszukać dlatego, że twoje serce jest czarne. Jesteś młoda, pełna marzeń o świecie, który dawno przeminął i chcesz nosić w sercu tradycje swoich przodków. Jesteśmy ci za to wdzięczni. Ale twoje otwarte serce stało się ofiarą kogoś, kogo zamiary mogą nie być tak czyste jak ci się wydaje.

- Przed wami, obok mnie, stoi Fallax z krwi i kości... a wy nadal nie możecie uwierzyć? Czy wszystkie wasze nauki były słowami pełnymi hipokryzji? - dziewczyna była niezadowolona.

- Czy jego prawdziwa moc nie otworzyła wam oczu? - dodała.

- W krainach wciąż jest wiele osób praktykujących magię wbrew zakazom Oficjum, kto wie czego potrafili się nauczyć poza zasięgiem oczu Złotego Pałacu... pokaz mocy nie oznacza czyjejś boskości dziecko...

Zniecierpliwiony sytuacją, Fallax włączył się do rozmowy. Pomimo oślepienia, doskonale wiedział gdzie znajdował się jego rozmówca. Stanął naprzeciwko niego i poprosił Sidarę, aby przestała mówić.

- Czy zapomniałeś już co było twoim obowiązkiem starcze? - powiedział głosem pełnym pogardy.

- Czy zapomniałeś jakie zadanie miała Rada Czterech po tym jak Egzekutorzy zniszczyli Świątynię i zniszczyli moje fizyczne ciało? - pytał.

- Chronić dobytku naszych krain aż do odrodzenia się ziemskiej postaci Najwyższego Mistrza, Fallaxa. Każde dziecko w naszych rodzinach zna historię, nie zaimponujesz mi. - odparł brodacz.

- Twój brak wiary we własną przeszłość sprawia, że ogarnia mnie złość!

Brodaty starzec zdenerwował się. Wstał z drewnianego krzesła, i podpierając się laską podszedł do młodego mężczyzny.

- Jeśli rzeczywiście jesteś boskim Fallaxem, to dlaczego nie niszczysz Złotego Pałacu, dlaczego nie rozpędzasz Oficjum na cztery strony świata? Dlaczego zamiast odbudować Świątynię stoisz tutaj, okaleczony i ociemniały? - starzec krzyczał prosto w twarz maga.

- Dopuszczasz się bluźnierstw starcze! Jestem bardzo osłabiony po swoim przebudzeniu, ale mam wystarczająco dużo siły, by złamać jedno stare drzewo! Chcesz zobaczyć moją potęgę?

Fallax wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szyi starca. Zacisnął ją mocno a wokół jego ciała pojawiła się zielona poświata. Dziewczyna i pozostali ludzie w komnacie byli zbyt przerażeni, aby w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Mężczyzna przystąpił do wysysania energii życiowej z brodacza. Jednocześnie skierował ją w stronę swych zniszczonych oczu kryjących się pod opaską. W zaledwie kilka sekund, z brodatego człowieka pozostała jedynie pusta, wysuszona skorupa. Fallax zdjął opaskę z czoła ukazując zdrowe, zielone oczy.

- Wróciłem i zająłem moje prawowite miejsce w radze czterech. - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Stara wiedźma patrzyła na krajobraz wyglądający jak pobojowisko. Ogień trawił leżące wszędzie doczesne szczątki ludzi drzew, spopielał ich długie, chude odnóża. Większość strażników została powalona przez kule ogniste czarownicy, ale niektórzy nadal stali twardo na nogach pomimo płomieni szalejących na ich drewnianym ciałach. Stara kobieta patrzyła na nich nienawistnymi oczami, sycząc i spluwając co chwilę na swoje stopy.

- Nadal macie ochotę walczyć? Nadal chcecie bronić tego miejsca? - krzyczała trzymając kurczowo sękaty kostur.

- Takie jest nasze zadanie. Nie dopuścimy cię do bramy, albo zginiemy próbując. - rozległ się głoś czarnego słupa stojącego na środku polany.

- Jak sobie chcecie. - wiedźma zaskrzeczała rzucając trzy kule ognia w kierunku podchodzących do niej żywych drzew. Istoty zostały ugodzone żarem, który spopielił ich odnóża sprawiając, że kolosy natychmiast przewróciły się na ziemię. Wiedźma nie zauważyła, że jeden z leśnych potworów podszedł ją od tyłu. Wyciągnął w jej kierunku długie, drewniane palce z zamiarem zmiażdżenia jej swym potężnym uściskiem. Kiedy dotknął jej ciała, zaczęły się z nim dziać dziwne rzeczy. Jego liście na głowie i plecach stały się czerwone, później żółte i po chwili wypadły całymi garściami. Wszystkie jego członki zdrętwiały skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Jego dłoń spróchniała i rozsypała się w drobny mak, dzięki czemu kobieta mogła się z łatwością uwolnić.

- He, he, he - zaśmiała się czarownica.

- Jestem trująca jak ropucha! - dodała po chwili.

- Przepuścisz mnie, czy chcesz większej liczby ofiar? - spytała patrząc na czarny słup górujący nad okolicą. Milczenie strażnika oznaczało zgodę na dalszą walkę.

- Muszę zakończyć to raz na zawsze. - pomyślała stara. Splunęła na spaloną trawę a w miejscu, w którym upadła jej plwocina, zaczął formować się rój czarnych, odrażających owadów. Wkrótce było ich tak dużo, że niebo nad lasem zrobiło się czarne a dźwięk ich skrzydeł napełnił okolicę wszechogarniającym niepokojem. Owady atakowały wszystko co było częścią ruszających się roślin, a nie zostało jeszcze dotknięte przez ogień czarownicy. Cięły liście, gałęzie, obgryzały korę z grubych pni. Powolne kreatury nie miały żadnych szans w starciu z tak szybkim i niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Kiedy wiedźma zauważyła, że prawie wszystkie drzewa zostały zniszczone, zagwizdała, sprawiając że owady odleciały we wszystkie cztery strony świata. Okolica wyglądała jeszcze bardziej przygnębiająco niż przed kilkunastoma minutami. Wszędzie sterczały kikuty martwych drzew, pozbawione liści i kory, drążone przez białe larwy. Wielki słup, otoczony jeszcze do niedawna przez zieleń lasu, stał pośrodku martwej ziemi, wysuszonej i spalonej przez ogień.

- Twój opór jest godny podziwu. Ale nie mogę pozwolić ci przejść przez bramę. Muszę osobiście stanąć w obronie tego świętego dla wszechświata miejsca. - tubalny głos obelisku rozległ się dookoła. Na powierzchni słupa pojawiła się świecąca na niebiesko siatka. Po kilku sekundach, światło utworzyło misterną sieć przecinających się wiązek, wyglądającą jak pajęczyna wykonana przez mechanicznego pająka z odległej przyszłości. Siatka skutecznie odgrodziła wiedźmę od części lasu do której zamierzała się udać.

- Podnosisz poziom trudności tej gry... dobrze. Ale nie myśl, że uda ci się mnie powstrzymać!

Tymczasem w świecie w którym została uwięziona drużyna Morfeusza, królowała noc. Jessica, Matts i Rann, przebrani w ciemne stroje strażników, szli w kierunku wieży, gdzie zamknięto pozostałych członków ich drużyny. Szczęśliwie, nie spotkali żadnego patrolu ani ludzi z wioski. Niestety, nie natknęli się również na Sakiko ani na kruka należącego do Morfeusza. Byli już bardzo blisko upragnionego celu. Podchodząc do bramy prowadzącej do wnętrza budowli, zatrzymali się.

- Posłuchajcie, musimy zachowywać się tak, jakbyśmy znali to miejsce. Inaczej zaczną nas podejrzewać. Jeśli to się stanie, nikt z nas nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z całym garnizonem, nawet ja. - powiedział Rann Shaner.

- Kiedy wejdziemy do twierdzy, musimy się rozdzielić i przeszukać dwie części wieży oddzielnie. Zaczniemy od podziemi, bo to najbardziej prawdopodobne miejsce trzymania więźniów.

- Dlaczego dwie? Jest nas trzech, więc możemy sprawdzać w trzech różnych miejscach. - spytał Matts.

- Nie. Jessica musi być z tobą bo w razie kłopotów, nie może się odezwać. Nie zauważyłem żadnych kobiet wśród żołnierzy, co może oznaczać, że służba kobiet jest zakazana. Jej głos od razu zdradzi naszą obecność.

- Pięknie... - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Dobrze. Skoro to konieczne. Może i lepiej, bo będziemy cały czas razem. - Matts powiedział do czarnowłosej dziewczyny.

- Dokładnie. - odparła Jessica.

- Koniec gadania, bo za chwilę będziemy wewnątrz twierdzy. - Rann uciszył rozmawiających.

Za drzwiami nie czekało na nich nic niezwykłego, zwykłe kamienne mury, zimne i niczym nie urozmaicone. Jeden ze strażników przeszedł obok, nie zwracając uwagi na grupę, gdyż myślał że są jego kolegami wracającymi z patrolu. Rann poszedł w kierunku długiego przejścia zakończonego drewnianymi drzwiami a Jessica i Matts udali się w przeciwną stronę, do korytarza skręcającego w głąb budowli. Rann odnalazł schody prowadzące na niższe piętra, mieszczące się poniżej poziomu gruntu. Domyślając się, że było to prawdopodobne miejsce przetrzymywania jego znajomych, postanowił je dokładnie przeszukać. Niestety nie miał zbyt wiele szczęścia, bo po kilku minutach natknął się na zamknięte drzwi, pilnowane dodatkowo przez uzbrojonego strażnika.

- Przykro mi, nie można dalej przejść. - powiedział stanowczo żołnierz. Rann wiedział już, że podążył we właściwym kierunku.

- Dlaczego? - spytał.

- Do lochów może wchodzić tylko Drales, to jego ostatni rozkaz. Oczekujemy przybycia wysłanników Oficjum i do tego czasu zakazany jest wszelki kontakt z więźniami.

- Daj spokój, chciałem zobaczyć tych heretyków. Podobna okazja może się nie powtórzyć. - powiedział Rann badając reakcję swego rozmówcy.

- Rozkaz to rozkaz, nie mogę nikogo przepuścić! - odparł strażnik.

- Jesteś cholernym służbistą. - Rann nie miał ochoty na dłuższą pogawędkę. Wiedział, że będzie musiał wymyśleć inny sposób dostania się do więźniów.

Tymczasem, Jessica i Matts dotarli do małej komnaty będącej przedsionkiem prowadzącym na schody. Zauważyli, że stopnie prowadziły jedynie na górne piętro wieży.

- Chyba nie mamy szczęścia. - powiedział Matts.

- Na górze nie są chyba przetrzymywani... - dodał.

- Kto wie? Może są na ostatnim piętrze. Czasami wieże służyły za więzienia. Może warto sprawdzić. - Dziewczyna zaproponowała. Chłopak zgodził się z nią, ale nadal pozostawał sceptyczny.

- Dobrze, może i masz rację. Ale pomyśl, że na górze może być ktoś ważny, ktoś kto z łatwością nas rozpozna. Ryzykujemy.

- A chciałeś, żeby wszystko było łatwe? Mamy wyciągnąć kogoś z więzienia, kogoś kto złamał prawo tych krain. Chciałeś to zrobić bez dreszczy emocji? - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przez ciemną szybę swego hełmu.

- Dość gadania. Chodźmy już na górę. - Weszli na wyższe piętro schodami krętymi niczym linia śrubowa. Kiedy dziewczyna dotknęła zimnej ściany, w jej głowie pojawiła się wizja. Stała na środku ulicy wielkiego miasta. Wszystko dookoła niej było zielone, ziemia, chodniki i ulicy, budynki, wieże odległego zamku, nawet chmury i niebo. Jessica instynktownie wyczuła, że miejsce to nie było czymś naturalnym, zostało stworzone przez jakąś niebezpieczną potęgę. W pewnym momencie spostrzegła, że na jednej z wież stał długowłosy mężczyzna. Miał na sobie zieloną zbroję a na palcu prawej dłoni pierścień płonący żywym, zielonym ogniem. Człowiek zauważył dziewczyna, skierował na nią swój pierścień, po czym wystrzelił z niego strumień płomieni. Jessie poczuła ogromny żar, ciepło atakujące ją ze wszystkich stron, nie dające jej szans na złapanie oddechu. W prawdziwym świecie, jej ciałem wstrząsnęły drgawki. Tracąc równowagę, oparła się o ścianę. Matts natychmiast do niej podszedł, jednocześnie sprawdzając czy dziwne zachowanie dziewczyny nie zwróciło uwagi kogoś, kogo być może wcześniej nie zauważył.

- Jessica! Co się dzieje? - zapytał.

- Miałam wizję. Muszę zdjąć ten hełm. Jest mi cholernie gorąco... - powiedziała.

- Cholera! Nie tutaj! Ktoś może nas zauważyć... zaczekaj... - Matts oznajmił patrząc na pierwsze drzwi na jakie natknął się na wyższym piętrze budynku. Zaglądnął do środka i przekonawszy się, że nie było tam nikogo, zaprowadził tam dziewczynę. Zamknął drzwi, jednocześnie zasuwając drewniany rygiel. Pomieszczenie okazało się niewielkim magazynem w którym trzymano jakieś drewniane przedmioty, prawdopodobnie części umeblowania twierdzy. Jessica usiadła na podłodze, bardzo szybko zdjęła z głowy hełm. Po chwili rozpięła też czarny uniform. Matts zauważył, że twarz dziewczyny ocieka potem a ona sama bardzo ciężko oddycha.

- Jessica, co się dzieje? Wyglądasz jakbyś wyszła z sauny! - spytał.

- Czuje się znacznie gorzej. Miałam wizję, bardzo intensywną... wpłynęła na moje ciało.

- Spokojnie, ochłoń troszkę, nic nie mów... chyba nie zemdlejesz?

- Nie, już mi lepiej, daj mi jeszcze parę minut. - Jessie zamknęła oczy. Po chwili była gotowa do podzielenia się z chłopakiem jej rewelacją.

- Musimy się pośpieszyć. Ten facet z długimi włosami... w mojej wizji miał pierścień Alana, użył go aby stworzyć całe miasto... zniszczył nas wszystkich... chciał mnie spalić... nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

- Jessica, to tylko wizja. Nie stanie się rzeczywistością. - odparł Matts.

- A nawet jeśli stanie się, to będę cię chronił. - dodał. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Ok, lepiej będzie jak skontaktujemy się z Rannem. - powiedziała wstając z podłogi. Chłopak podał jej hełm.

- Nie zapomnij o tym, tutaj jest dość zimno, musisz przekonać swój organizm, że to co czułaś było jedynie iluzją.

Fallax siedział na drewnianym tronie, jeszcze niedawno należącym do starca, którego wysuszone zwłoki leżały pod ścianą pomieszczenia. Znajdujący się obok niego ludzie nie odważyli się skomentować zbrodni, odezwać ani jednym słowem w obawie o własne życie. Ich wzrok zdradzał, że nie do końca uwierzyli w boskość ich gościa, ale jego niezwykłe zdolności sprawiały, że nie zamierzali dłużej się z nim sprzeczać. Młoda Sidara była jednocześnie przerażona i zafascynowana mężczyzną, czuła dreszcz emocji tylko i wyłącznie patrząc na jego cudownie uzdrowione oczy. Fallax wiedział, że dziewczyna ma potencjał zostać jego najwierniejszym wyznawcą i pomóc mu odzyskać władzę nad całymi krainami. Zwrócił się do pozostałych przy życiu rady starszych.

- Kim wy jesteście? Dlaczego jest pomiędzy wami kobieta? Czy już zapomnieliście o naszych dawnych zasadach?

- Panie, tyle czasu minęło od twojej śmierci... całe stulecia... świat nie jest już taki sam jak go pamiętasz. - odparł jeden z mężczyzn.

- Chcę wiedzieć... chcę wiedzieć co wydarzyło się w czasie gdy spałem w moim powtarzającym się w nieskończoność śnie! Chcę wiedzieć co się stało z moim światem!

- To bardzo długa opowieść Panie. Mogę przybliżyć Ci najważniejsze wydarzenia... wiele z nich jest już jedynie legendami...

- Mów!

- Kiedy upadła Świątynia i zostałeś pokonany Panie, Rada Czterech, twoi najwierniejsi uczniowie a także wszyscy, którzy ocaleli, musieli uciekać z naszej krainy i schronić się w górach, gdzie prowadzili życie nomadów przez wiele pokoleń, kultywując magię i czekając na twoje ponowne przybycie. Byliśmy rozproszeni, straciliśmy księgi tajemne i artefakty, które dawały nam niegdyś władzę nad czasem i przestrzenią. Egzekutorzy zbudowali nowe państwo, pełne wspaniałych cudowności stworzonych przez geniusz ludzkiego umysłu i trud pracy rąk. Ich władza była surowa, ale sprawiedliwa. Wierzyli, że uratowali świat przez Twoim gniewem, dlatego nie pozwolili, aby kiedykolwiek ponownie doszło do zgromadzenia się tak wielu ludzi władających magią w jednym miejscu, w jednym państwie. Z czasem zaprosili nas, ludzi gór pamiętających o dawnej chwale do życia pomiędzy nimi, w ich miastach sięgających nieba. Pozwalali nam żyć w spokoju i praktykować sztuki magiczne, jeśli nie prowadziły one do stworzenia czegoś zbyt potężnego. Nie pozwolili także odbudować Świątyni w której przeszedłeś przemianę, Panie. Nasze kultury przeniknęły się, dając nam wspólne korzyści. Z czasem Rada Czterech zasiadła w Pałacu Gwiazd wznoszącym się ponad wszystkimi budynkami, obok najznakomitszych liderów Annitów, jak naprawdę nazywali siebie Egzekutorzy. Ich kraj był potężny, ale zbyt duży. Targały nim wewnętrzne spory, było wiele dróg jakimi jego władcy chcieli podążać, czasami zupełnie sobie przeczących. Ludy Państw Północy nękały nas coraz bardziej, zazdroszcząc naszego dobrobytu i potęgi magiczno-technicznej. Wkrótce ich armie urosły w siłę, z trudem byliśmy w stanie bronić najodleglejsze tereny naszego świata. Kilku z nas wykorzystało okazję, aby przywrócić prastare rytuału i potęgę jaką ty dysponowałeś Panie. Chcieli odtworzyć formułę nadającą człowiekowi boskość, zniszczyć Annitów i odbudować Świątynię. Nie udało im się a ich porażka kosztowała życie wielu. Po tej tragedii, wszyscy Twoi ludzie zostali bezpowrotnie wygnani z państwa. Niestety, bez pomocy magii, Annici nie mogli długo bronić się przed atakami Ludów Północy. Ich miasta zostały zdobyte a Pałac Gwiazd runął niczym domek z kart. Ich świat przestał istnieć, wielu dostało się do niewoli a inni uciekli w góry tak jak my kiedyś. W Radzie Czterech nastąpił rozłam. Jeden z nas, Saronius uznał, że wszystkie nieszczęścia jakie nas spotykały były związane z magią i próbą odtworzenia dawnej potęgi jaką dysponowałeś Panie. Wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami a także setkami Annitów postanowił udać się na wyprawę w poszukiwaniu lepszych krain, zakazując używania wszelkiej magii tym którzy za nim podążyli. Pozostała trójka, zadecydowała, że do rady czterech będzie należeć kobieta. Wybrali Aleandrę, starą wieszczkę. Od tamtej pory każda kolejna Rada Czterech składa się z trzech mężczyzn i jednej kobiety. Żyliśmy w państwie zniszczonym przez wojny i okupowanym przez walczące ze sobą ludy północy przez wiele lat. Nie byliśmy w stanie stać się na tyle potężni, aby zniszczyć najeźdźców, ale pomimo tego mogliśmy żyć w nadziei na Twoje przybycie i odnowę naszego państwa. Ziemie zostały ponownie najechane przez wojska północy, ale tym razem był to ktoś kogo nikt z nas się nie spodziewał. Stary Saronius, prowadzący ze sobą setki uzbrojonych Annitów i naszych braci a także kilka oddziałów Ludów Północy, które namówił do współpracy tylko sobie wiadomym sposobem, uderzyły na osłabione wzajemnymi walkami miasta. Saronius był zwycięski, odbił stolicę a wkrótce także pozostałe miasta. Ci którzy nie zostali wypędzeni, przyłączyli się do niego. Na miejscu dawnego Pałacu Gwiazd powstał Złoty Pałac a miastu nadano nazwę Margouth. Saronius wierzył, że jego zwycięstwo było zasługą zerwania wszelkich kontaktów z magią i był przekonany, że jedynym sposobem na zachowanie władzy i wiecznego pokoju mogło być zniszczenie magii i wszelkiego kultu boskiego czarnoksiężnika. Tak powstało Antymagiczne Oficjum. Następcy Saroniusa skutecznie zniszczyli wszystko, to co zostało po dawnej Świątyni a my, twoi uczniowie zostaliśmy zmuszeni do życia w ukryciu. Taki świat zastałeś Panie.

- Sytuacja wygląda tragicznie, ale teraz kiedy jestem znów żywy, zwycięstwo jest jedynie kwestią czasu! - powiedział Fallax śmiejąc się.

- Trzeba ukarać tego, który zdradził naszą święto przeszłość. - dodał człowiek, który opowiedział mu krótką historię swego państwa.

Kiedy Sakiko pędziła na koniu poprzez leśną drogę nad światem wciąż królowała noc, ale zza horyzontu wyglądały pierwsze promienie budzącego się Słońca. Dziewczyna nie czuła zmęczenia, ani głodu krwi, jej uwaga skupiona była całkowicie na zadaniu odnalezienia cmentarza, gdzie miała znaleźć kolejną wskazówkę dotyczącą możliwości ucieczki z obcej krainy. W pewnym momencie poczuła, że jej koń był zaniepokojony, zupełnie jakby przestraszył się czegoś dziwnego. Zatrzymała go, dotknęła go obiema dłońmi, starając się zadziałać na jego umysł i go uspokoić. Wówczas usłyszała dziwny warkot. Spojrzała w górę, zauważając maszynę latającą poruszającą się płynnie ponad konarami drzew. Pojazd posiadał ożebrowane skrzydła i statecznik, niebieską, gondolę zdobioną pozłacanymi ornamentami. Utrzymywał się w powietrzu dzięki dużemu balonowi a prędkość osiągał dzięki dwóm śmigłom umieszczonym po obu stronach gondoli. Statek powietrzny poruszał się w kierunku miejsca z którego dziewczyna przyjechała. Po chwilowym postoju i przekroczeniu wzgórza, wampirzyca zauważyła w oddali miasto ogrodzone murem, nad którym wznosiło się kilka okazałych budowli, w tym jedna ze złocistym dachem. Sakiko dotarła do Margouth, jej upragnionego celu.

W tym samym czasie, Jessica i Matts zostali zaskoczeni przez jednego ze strażników z wieży. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili zdążyła założyć na głowę hełm, ukrywając przed nieznajomym swoją tożsamość.

- Co wy tu jeszcze robicie? - krzyknął mężczyzna.

- Właśnie wróciliśmy z patrolu... - odpowiedział Matts.

- Nie słyszeliście rozkazu? Macie natychmiast stawić się przed wejściem do twierdzy. O świcie przybędą wysłannicy Oficjum Antymagicznego! Ich podniebny orzeł już wystartował z dachów Złotego Pałacu!

- Zaraz się tam stawimy! - Matts oznajmił szybko i stanowczo.

- Dokładnie, nie chcielibyście zdenerwować Dralesa, teraz kiedy jest podniecony złapaniem heretyków.

Mężczyzna poszedł sobie gdzieś a Jessica i Matts domyślili się, że nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu. Przybycie wysłanników z Oficjum mogło oznaczać tylko i wyłącznie kłopoty, zarówno dla nich jak i przede wszystkim dla ich uwięzionych przyjaciół.

- Musimy znaleźć Ranna! - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Jeśli rozkaz był dla wszystkich z Wieży, to pewnie spotkamy się z nim na zewnątrz. Chodźmy!

Czarownica stała naprzeciwko obelisku patrząc na niego ze złością. Siatka niebieskich promieni stawała się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej gęsta a nadzieja na przebycie jej bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu malała.

- Zbezcześciłaś to miejsce swoimi plugawymi czarami wiedźmo, dlatego postanowiłem, że nie mogę puścić cię wolno. Zostaniesz uwięziona tak samo jak ten, którego tak bardzo pragniesz spotkać. Moja decyzja jest nieodwołalna. - metaliczny głos odbijał się jak echo od nieistniejących granic polany.

- Nie chciałam tego robić... ale moja misja jest dużo ważniejsza niż istnienie tego miejsca. Masz jeszcze jedną szansę, puść mnie wolno, albo będę musiała użyć najpotężniejszej magii aby zniszczyć i ciebie i pieczęć której pilnujesz.

- Moja decyzja jest nieodwołalna. - powtórzył głos czarnego strażnika.

- Moja także, ty długi, sterczący członie! - wiedźma zaskrzeczała podnosząc ponad głowę swój sękaty kostur. Ziemia dookoła zaczęła się trząść, wydając przy tym bardzo głośny i niepokojący odgłos. W miejscu, gdzie stały fundamenty strażnika pojawiły się wybrzuszenia a wkrótce wystrzeliły z nich dwa bardzo grube korzenie pokryte setkami kolców. Rośliny oplotły powierzchnię czarnego słupa, wbijając się w nią ostrymi wyrostkami. Na kamieniu pojawiły się pęknięcia. Świecące wzory dematerializowały się jeden po drugim a siatka niebieskich promieni migała, jakby miała zniknąć na zawsze. Rośliny wpiły się w strażnika jeszcze mocniej, krusząc jego pancerz i dostając się do ezoterycznych obwodów będących źródłem jego mocy. Po chwili uszkodziły coś ważnego w jego wnętrzu a siatka odgradzająca drogę do jednej z najbardziej strzeżonych cel na świecie przestała istnieć. Wiedźma patrzyła na swe dzieło zniszczenia, popękany słup obrośnięty przerażająco wyglądający pnączami. Z martwej skały nie dochodził już żaden głos.

- Nie chciałam, aby do tego doszło, ale nie pozostawiłeś mi innego wyboru. Przebudzenie znów pojawiło się we wszechświecie, tym razem w krainie Władcy Snów. Drużyna zebrana przez Morfeusza jest tak samo słaba i niedoświadczona jak my, kiedy Zniszczenie, brodaty brat Pana Śniących Zastępów sprawił, że się spotkaliśmy. Nasza wyprawa była tragedią, za którą teraz cierpi wielu. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby to wydarzyło się po raz kolejny. Nie mogę. - Wiedźma skierowała się w alejkę otoczoną przez liczne drzewa. Kiedy przeszła parę kroków znalazła się w niezwykłym miejscu. Las rosnący ponad kobietą przybrał postać ogromnego budynku. Poskręcane gałęzie tworzyły misterną sieć elementów konstrukcyjnych przypominających sklepienia wielkich europejskich katedr. Liście układały się w zakończone łukami okna a światło słoneczne przenikające przez nie zdawało się pochodzić z zabarwionych na zielono witraży. Wielkie pnie stanowiły system przyporowy przenoszący ciężar ogromnej, żywej świątyni. Ptaki w koronach drzew były chórem w swoistym Kościele poświęconym Matce Naturze. Miejsce było wspaniałe, zapierało dech w piersiach ogromem symbolizującym potęgę natury i było wypełnione niepodważalną świętością. Nikt nie przypuszczałby, że kryło również jedną z najbardziej nikczemnych istot we wszechświecie, było więzieniem dla Astarotha, demona piekielnego, który wieki temu został wybrany prze Nieskończonych jako jeden z podróżników walczących przeciwko Przebudzeniu, ale okazał się zdrajcą i przez to największe przestępstwo musiał po wieczność zostać więźniem Leśnej Katedry, leżącej na krańcach domeny Zniszczenia. Czarownica z łatwością otworzyła wrota porośnięte pnączami, będące ostatnią przeszkodą pomiędzy nią a celą demona. Weszła do ogromnej sali, pogrążonej w półmroku oświetlonym przez wąskie snopy światła przedzierające się przez niezwykle gęstą sieć gałęzi budujących ściany i sufit. Kiedy zrobiła kilka kroków a jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności spostrzegła więźnia komnaty. Wysoki mężczyzna o długich włosach, ubrany w ciemną szatę, stał odwrócony przodem do ściany a tyłem do wiedźmy. Kiedy zauważył, że po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie był sam w swoim więzieniu, odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na swojego niespodziewanego gościa. Jego oczy lśniły, tak jakby w ich wnętrzu znajdowały się miniaturowe galaktyki a biel cery sprawiała iż powietrze wokoło stawało się chłodniejsze.

- Co za miła niespodzianka, Juan... - powiedział kłaniając się na powitanie.

- Dlaczego jesteś w tej odrażającej formie? Czemu nie wybierzesz czegoś przyjemniejszego dla oczu i bardziej estetycznego od tego starego ciała? - spytał.

- To moja sprawa jak chcę wyglądać! Nic ci do tego! - wiedźma odparła ze złością.

- Co sprowadza cię do tego miejsca? Czy przybyłaś mnie uwolnić? Czy zrozumiałaś, że moja misja była słuszna?

- Nic z tych rzeczy! Potrzebuje dowiedzieć się od ciebie jednej rzeczy! Zaraz po tym zostawię cię, żebyś zdychał tutaj całą wieczność jak do tej pory!

- Nie ma potrzeby okazywać agresji. Boisz się mnie chociaż wiesz, że jestem tutaj bezbronny, próbujesz zakryć swój strach krzykiem. To typowe dla śmiertelników, nawet tak długo żyjących jak ty. - Astaroth odparł spokojnie.

- Nie przyszłam tutaj po psychoanalizę, mam pytanie!

- Dobrze. Skoro nie chcesz rozświetlić mojej samotności nawet chwilą rozmowy, możemy od razu przejść do interesów. Dawniej podobali mi się klienci, którym zależało tylko na umowie. Może moja samotność to kara od przeznaczenia za to, że nie byłem zbyt towarzyski? Czego ode mnie chcesz Juan?

- Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jest Gwiazda Zaranna! - wyznała wiedźma. Astaroth roześmiał się.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć takie rzeczy? Pewnie książę jest w swojej domenie, w Dis, tam gdzie przebywa od początków Wszechświata.

- Nie kłam. Dobrze wiesz, że Lucyfer opuścił piekło, udając się w niekończącą się podróż w światy! Ja wiem, że jesteś w stanie odnaleźć zarówno jego jak i jego innych generałów gdziekolwiek by nie byli. Chcę wiedzieć gdzie on jest i nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. - Wiedźma krzyknęła zaciskając ręce na kosturze.

- Przypuśćmy, że to co mówisz jest prawdą i wiem jak znaleźć Zaranną Gwiazdę. Co zyskam dzieląc się z tobą tą wiedzą?

Juan uśmiechnęła się ukazując szczękę pozbawioną wielu zębów.

- Jesteś mi winny przysługę, zapomniałeś już. Obietnicę... Demon zacisnął pięści. Jego twarz wyrażała ogromny gniew a oczy płonęły blaskiem zderzających się galaktyk.

- Nie ma potrzeby okazywać agresji. - wiedźma powiedziała spokojnie.

- Dobrze... wygrałaś. Znajdę dla ciebie Lucyfera, ale musisz mi powiedzieć dlaczego go potrzebujesz!

- Oczywiście. Przebudzenie pojawiło się w świecie Morfeusza a on zebrał grupę, aby ją powstrzymać. Grupę złożoną ze śmiertelników.

Astaroth zaśmiał się po raz kolejny.

- Śmiertelników? Nawet my z trudem powstrzymaliśmy ją przed zniszczeniem wszystkiego! Jak siła której obawiają się bogowie i demony, której obawia się sam Bóg, ma zostać powstrzymana przez śmiertelników?

- Dlatego muszę im pomóc. Potrzebuje do tego kontaktu z Gwiazdą Zaranną.

- Dobrze... dostarczyłaś mi rozrywki, więc ci pomogę. Jak mam odnaleźć Lucyfera? Z tego miejsca nie widać gwiazd, więc moja astrologia niewiele ci pomoże, Juan.

- Ale Tarot zawsze zadziała. - odparła wiedźma podając demonowi talię kart, które zawsze nosiła w swej zniszczonej przez czas torbie.

W świecie, w którym zagubiła się drużyna Morfeusza wstawał świt. Słońce wyłaniało się zza horyzontu a cała okolica zasnuta była w mlecznobiałej mgle. Przed wieżą Dralesa zgromadzili się wszyscy strażnicy, stali jeden obok drugiego oczekując nerwowo na pojawienie się swojego dowódcy. Wszyscy mieli na sobie stroje a także hełmy, dzięki czemu Rann, Matts i Jessica mogli wmieszać się pomiędzy nich nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. Drales w końcu pojawił się przed twierdzą, popatrzył na żołnierzy licząc ich jednego po drugim. W wojskowych coś mu się nie spodobało, zaczął liczyć po raz kolejny.

- Czy to wszyscy? - zapytał strażnika stojącego najbliżej.

- Nie... jeden nie wrócił z patrolu. Został wysłany w poszukiwaniu pozostałych heretyków. - odparł mężczyzna.

- Czy mam dać rozkaz zdjęcia hełmów? Sprawdzić kto jest nieobecny? - spytał.

- Nie... nie ma na to czasu. Zaraz tutaj będą. - powiedział Drales. Rann Shaner stojący najbliżej rozmawiających poczuł wyraźną ulgę. Po chwili oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w niebo po którym poruszał się powietrzny statek wysłanników Złotego Pałacu. Drales rozkazał wszystkim podwładnym stanąć w dwóch szeregach, aby jak najlepiej prezentowali się przed osobami podróżującymi dziwnym samolotem. Maszyna latająca usiadła na polanie w niedalekiej odległości od wejścia do wieży. Jej poruszające się jeszcze przez jakiś czas śmigła wytwarzały wiatr uderzający w zgromadzonych a syczenie gazów podgrzewających powietrze w balonie napełniło okolicę hałasem zagłuszającym wszystkie okoliczne dźwięki. Drales wyszedł na spotkanie wysłannikom. Z pojazdu wysiadły dwie osoby, mężczyźni w niebieskich szatach, obaj w średnim wieku. Jeden z nich trzymał długą laskę zakończoną ornamentem w kształcie dłoni.

- Witam was w tej pięknej krainie, dostojni wysłannicy Złotego Pałacu. Mam nadzieję, że wasza podróż nie była zbyt męcząca... Jestem Drales, przedstawiciel wojowników walczących o czystość idei wielkiego Saroniusa, czy życzycie sobie czegoś szczególnego, czcigodni panowie?

- Nie, wyruszyliśmy z Margouth jak tylko odebraliśmy sygnał o złapaniu przez ciebie i twoich ludzi heretyków. Chcemy jak najszybciej zabrać ich do stolicy, gdzie zostaną osądzeni przez Antymagiczne Oficjum. - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn.

- Chcemy zobaczyć ich i ocenić, jak bardzo są niebezpieczni. - dodał drugi.

- Oczywiście. Zaprowadzę panów do lochów, gdzie ci niegodziwcy zostali odizolowani od reszty świata, aby nie szerzyć swych herezji.

Drales wskazał na wieżę a dwaj mężczyźni podążyli w jej kierunku. Jessica i Matts patrzyli na wszystko z niepokojem. Rann wyszedł przed szereg, z nadzieją że zostanie wybrany przez Dralesa do zajęcia się gośćmi. Jego marzenie spełniło się, bo długowłosy mężczyzna zawołał go ruchem ręki.

- Idziesz ze mną. Będziesz chronił naszych czcigodnych gości, gdyby którykolwiek z więźniów okazał się dla nich zagrożeniem.

- Tak jest panie. - Rann odpowiedział posłusznie. Jessica i Matts postanowili mu zaufać, więc milczeli ignorując wzrok innych mężczyzn w czarnych strojach.

Astaroth i Juan stali naprzeciwko siebie przy okrągłym stoliku porośniętym zielonym mchem. Na twarz mężczyzny padał pojedynczy promień światła, którego cudem udało się przedrzeć przez gęsty gąszcz gałęzi budujących więzienie demona. Jego oczy utkwiły na blacie stołu, na którym rozłożone było wiele kart przedstawiających różne symboliczne postacie z historii ludzkości. Ręce demona delikatnie dotykały powierzchnie kart, jak gdyby poprzez kontakt fizyczny miał on dowiedzieć się prawdy poszukiwanej przez swą bardzo starą znajomą.

- Tak... wiem gdzie on jest! - Astaroth krzyknął odrywając ręce od stołu.

- Gdzie? - wiedźma była bardzo zniecierpliwiona.

- Nie znam imienia tego miejsca, tej krainy... nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie tego, chociaż moje oczy widziały wszystkie światy przemierzane przez któregokolwiek z moich dawnych towarzyszy. Mogę cię tam zabrać, przenieść, jeśli tego naprawdę pragniesz.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Jesteś tu uwięziony! Nie możesz się stąd ruszyć. - czarownica wybuchła krzykiem bo myślała, że demon żartuje z niej.

- Jestem uwięziony, ale moja moc nadal jest ogromna. Ja nie mogę stąd wyjść, ani oddziaływać na jakikolwiek ze światów, ale z łatwością mogę otworzyć bramę. Czy mam to zrobić, Juan?

- Tak! - wiedźma uderzyła laską w podłogę komnaty. Czarnowłosy odsunął się od stolika, delikatnie się uśmiechnął. W tej samej chwili za plecami Juan ukazały się wrota ukazujące jakąś odległą łąkę.

- Dobrze... spłaciłeś swój dług, demonie. - wiedźma zabrał karty do wróżb.

- Zaczekaj. Nie powiedziałem ci całości mojej przepowiedni. Jest jeszcze coś o czym powinnaś wiedzieć. Ktoś, kto nie jest ani aniołem ani tym co upadł, chce wykorzystać drużynę Władcy Snów dla własnych potrzeb. Jego działania wyślą drużynę na wędrówkę po niebezpiecznych światach, w których przebywają moi bracia w grzechu. On chce ich zniszczyć i wierzy, że dzięki Przebudzeniu uda mu się to osiągnąć.

- Zaczekaj! Musimy go zatrzymać! - stara kobieta krzyczała, ale Astaroth pozostał głuchy na jej prośby. Kobieta wkrótce znikła w portalu.

- Pierwszy krok do mojego uwolnienia zdarzył się dzisiaj... - demon powiedział na głos usuwając się w cień swej celi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Sakiko dotarła do murów otaczających Margouth, największego miasta w krainach i zarazem ich stolicy w której był zbudowany Złoty Pałac, symbol obecnych władców całego kontynentu. Droga prowadząca do bram wiła się pomiędzy pagórkami porośniętymi przez lasy i zielone łąki. Wokół stojących wzdłuż niej domów toczyło się życie, kobiety przynosiły wodę ze studni a mężczyźni wyprowadzali na łąki stada krów i gęsi. Do miasta podążały wozy z dalekich okolic wypełnione towarami, które wkrótce miały zostać sprzedane na największym placu targowym w okolicy. Dziewczyna nie zamierzała dostawać się za mury, ponieważ domyślała się, że cmentarz, jedyny cel jej wędrówki, znajdował się poza centralną częścią miasta. Okazało się, że jej przypuszczenia były prawdziwe. Mateusz, doradca władcy snów, powrócił ze zwiadu i szybował wokół jej głowy. Kiedy Sakiko wyciągnęła dłoń, ptak na niej usiadł.

- Znalazłeś nasz cmentarz, Mateuszu? - spytała dziewczyna.

- Tak, jest zaraz za tym wzgórzem. Przylega do murów miasta. Jest również ogrodzony, ale nie ma żadnego problemu z dostaniem się do środka, bo nie ma zamkniętej bramy.

- Dobra robota. Jedziemy tam.

- A nie chcesz odpocząć? W tym mieście jest tyle ciekawych rzeczy. Popatrz na te wieże górujące nad wszystkim... - zaproponował kruk.

- Nie, Mateuszu. Pozostali liczą na nas i nie możemy ich zawieść.

- Wiem, wiem... ale jak to wszystko się skończy to powinniśmy bardziej się tam rozejrzeć.

- Jeśli to wszystko się skończy, to mam nadzieję że wreszcie będę mogła wrócić do własnego świata. - odparła dziewczyna.

Kiedy znalazła się po drugiej stronie wzniesienia, zauważyła cmentarz spowity mlecznobiałą mgłą ukryty za rozpadającymi się ze starości murami. Zeszła z konia i nawiązawszy z nim więź telepatyczną poprosiła zwierzę o pozostanie w określonym przez nią miejscu. Resztę drogi chciała przebyć na własnych nogach. Czarny kruk latał nad wystającymi z mgły grobami z których większość zakończona była kamienną rzeźbą o dziwnym, owalnym kształcie, dokładnie taką samą jakich we wszystkich krainach kontynentu można było spotkać na wielu mniej lub bardziej uczęszczanych drogach. Dziewczyna wkrótce zniknęła za kamiennym ogrodzeniem, jednocześnie wyjmując spod ubrania berło, które znalazła w podziemiach wieży maga o imieniu Zibo. Miała nadzieję, że przedmiot skontaktuje się z nią po raz kolejny, przekaże jej jakąś wskazówkę, podpowiedź co do miejsca w którym miałaby poszukiwać grobu jego właściciela. Pomimo swoich niezwykłych wyostrzonych zmysłów, nie domyśliła się, że była z oddali obserwowana. Na pobliskim wzgórzu stały dwie osoby, brodaty mężczyzna i jego towarzyszka o czarnych włosach i fiołkowych oczach. Oboje byli w dość znacznej odległości od młodej wampirzycy, ale ich wzrok wskazywał na to, że mogli dokładnie widzieć każdy jej ruch w jakiś dziwny, nadnaturalny sposób.

- Ona już tutaj dotarła. Całe szczęście, że zdążyliśmy. - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Nie mogło się stać inaczej. Jak mogłaś wątpić w moje skrzydła, które noszą cię pomiędzy światami?

- Nigdy nie wątpiłam. Ale od początku naszej wyprawy dzieją się zdarzenia dla nas niespodziewane.

- Musisz się teraz skupić. Kiedy ta kobieta odnajdzie przygotowane przez nas miejsce i nasz homunkulus powstanie ze swego sztucznego grobu, musisz powiedzieć jego ustami słowa przepowiedni, które usłyszałaś po raz pierwszy w naszym złotym globie. Nie możesz pomylić się przy żadnym z atrybutów Nieskończonych ani przy żadnym ze światów. Inaczej oni znów zagubią się w rzeczywistości i trafią do zupełnie nieinteresującego nas świata. Pamiętaj, że ich ścieżka musi być dokładnie taka sama jak droga jaką pokonuje Przebudzenie w drodze do Ogrodu Przeznaczenia. Jeśli ścieżka chociaż, na chwilę się rozwidli nie zdążymy na czas.

- Bez obaw. Te słowa śnią mi się każdej nocy i brzmią w mojej głowie zawsze wtedy, gdy me myśli nie są zajęte czymś innym.

W tym samym czasie Sakiko kroczyła wśród nagrobnych kamieni wyrastających po obu stronach cmentarnej alei zasypanej liśćmi opadłymi z wysokich drzew rosnących gdzieniegdzie na terenie nekropolii. Groteskowe gargulce strzegące spokoju niektórych grobów patrzyły na dziewczynę swym napawającym strachem niewidzącym spojrzeniem. Wampirzyca trzymała w ręce berło z nadzieją, że będzie mogła doświadczyć nowej wizji, ale przedmiot cały czas milczał. W pewnym momencie Sakiko zauważyła stojący nieopodal grobowiec, inny niż pozostałe, zbudowany z jasnego kamienia, nie zdobionego tak bogato jak inne sarkofagi w jego najbliższym sąsiedztwie. Berło zdawało się zwiększać swą temperaturę, zupełnie tak jakby chciało przekazać w ten sposób jakąś ważną informację. Kiedy dziewczyna zwróciła je w kierunku grobowca, zrobiło się jeszcze cieplejsze. Ptak obserwujący swą towarzyszkę z gałęzi jednego z największych drzew w okolicy, wzniósł się w powietrze, aby chwilę później znaleźć się na jej ramieniu.

- Co się stało? Nie ruszasz się chyba z dwie minuty.

- To tutaj Mateuszu. - odparła Sakiko.

- Skąd to wiesz? Ja niczego nie zauważyłem.

- Kiedy mijałam ten grobowiec berło zaczęło reagować. Obudziło się ze swego uśpienia. Zrobiło się ciepłe a jego powierzchnia odkształca się rytmicznie zupełnie tak jakby oddychało. - Wampirzyca przyłożyła magiczny przedmiot do ucha a później pokazała go swemu towarzyszowi.

- Posłuchaj bicia jego wewnętrznego serca.

- To jest przerażające. - odparł Mateusz.

- Jak dla mnie to piękne. Przedmiot ożył w chwili gdy zbliżył się do grobu swego nieżyjącego właściciela. Czy nie jest to więź trwająca poza czasem i przestrzenią?

- Dla mnie to dziwaczne i przerażające. Żeby berło oddychało? Powinienem być już przyzwyczajony do wszystkich dziwactw po latach życia w krainie mojego szefa, ale czasami przekraczają one wszelkie granice. Jak dla mnie to za dużo.

- Poczekaj. Nie wiemy jeszcze co się stanie, gdy wejdziemy do tego grobowca.

- Nie mam zamiaru się przekonywać. A właściwie to domyślam się i nie mam zamiaru tego oglądać. Rozumiesz? Dalej idziesz sama. A ja... ja będę pilnował okolicy. Będę patrzył czy nie zbliża się ktoś podejrzany. Musisz mieć jakiegoś ochroniarza, prawda?

- Dobrze. Zostań tutaj jeśli się boisz. Ja idę. - Dziewczyna powiedziała stanowczo i ruszyła w stronę otwartych wrót prowadzących do wnętrza krypty. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się chwilę po tym jak znalazła się w środku a berło zaczęło wibrować, nagrzewać się znacznie szybciej niż przedtem i na dodatek świecić dziwnym blaskiem. Wnętrze rozświetlone jego blaskiem odkryło przed oczami dziewczyny ściany pokryte warstwami kurzu i pajęczyn oraz stojący na centralnym miejscu katafalk z kamienną trumną. Jej wieko rozwarło się z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem a z jego wnętrza wydobyła się chmura popiołów. Prochy unosiły się niesione magicznym wiatrem a chwilę później okrążyły dziewczynę niczym tornado. Gorąco magicznego przedmiotu było już nie do zniesienia, nawet dla osoby o zwiększonej sile fizycznej. Sakiko rzuciła je przed siebie, prosto w środek formującej się przed nią chmury. W tym samym momencie z prochów uformowała się ręka, która natychmiast złapała magiczny przedmiot. Berło zajaśniało blaskiem, przed którym dziewczyna musiała zasłonić oczy a chmura pyłu przybrała kształt sylwetki ludzkiej. Przedmiot przekazywał zgromadzoną w sobie energię szczątkom ludzkim, sprawiając, że stawały się z każdą mijającą sekundą przemiany coraz bardziej materialne. Przed oczami wampirzycy uformowały się kości, tkanki miękkie, organy wewnętrzne a później mięśnie, skóra i w końcu białe szaty. Berło spełniło swoją rolę, powinność do której zostało stworzone. Poświęciło swe nienaturalne życie, aby dać swemu dawnego właścicielowi i stwórcy drugą szansę na ziemską egzystencję. Zrobiło się czarne i zimne a chwilę później zamieniło w chmurę pyłu, dokładnie taką samą z jakiej powstał wskrzeszony przez nie człowiek. Przed Sakiko stał mężczyzna w jasnych szatach, o długiej, białej brodzie i łysej głowie. Patrzył na nią niebieskimi oczami. Wampirzyca zaskoczona wydarzeniami ostatnich chwil, nie mogła wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa.

- Kim jesteś? Czemu sprowadziłaś mnie z powrotem? - spytał starzec.

- Ja... odnalazłam w wieży maga Zibo coś co kiedyś należało do ciebie. - odparła dziewczyna niepewnym głosem. Zdarzenie bardzo ją zdziwiło, ale postanowiła zachowywać się tak, jakby doskonale wiedziała co się wokół niej działo.

- Ach tak... teraz pamięć do mnie wraca... - powiedział siwy mężczyzna.

- Pamiętam dzień w którym stworzyłem naczynie chroniące kopię mojej świadomości, aby wskrzesiło moje ciało gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas... wiesz, nie przypuszczałem, że to zadziała! - kontynuował.

- Dlaczego jeszcze tutaj siedzę? Zbyt długo leżałem na zimnym kamieniu! - powiedział patrząc na znajdujące się za nim katakumby. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ignorując dziewczynę.

- Hej! Zaczekaj! - Sakiko krzyknęła zatrzymując czarnoksiężnika.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Znudziło mi się siedzenie w tych cuchnących podziemiach! - brodacz odparł bardzo zdenerwowany.

- Przed chwilą przywróciłam cię do życia! Czy możesz mnie chociaż wysłuchać?

- Do życia przywróciło mnie moje berło, które sam zaprojektowałem na okazję własnej śmierci z rąk jednego z moich straszliwych wrogów. Ty tylko je tutaj przyniosłaś! Patrząc na ciebie zgaduję, że nie odstąpisz mnie na krok jeśli cię nie wysłucham, więc dobrze... mów co masz do powiedzenia i wynoś się stąd jak najszybciej!

- Ja... przyniosłam do ciebie berło, bo potrzebuję pomocy... ja nie pochodzę z tego świata... dostałam się tu przez przypadek... wraz z innymi podobnymi do mnie podróżnikami...

- To zaczyna być ciekawe. Tylko nie wiem co ja mogę mieć z tym wspólnego.

- Sama nie rozumiem co się tutaj dzieje, mogę tylko ci opowiedzieć co mi się przytrafiło odkąd spotkałam się z pewną czarownicą...

- No pięknie... jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby baba zajmowała się czarami!

- Możesz mi nie przerywać? Kiedy spotkałam się z czarownicą i weszłam do piwnicy jej domu, moje życie stanęło na głowie. Spotkałam kogoś, kto mówił o sobie, że jest Władcą Snów, jednym z rodziny Nieskończonych... podobno cała rzeczywistość jest zagrożona, bo istota nazywana Przebudzeniem, chce ją zniszczyć i zbudować na nowo wedle własnego uznania. Razem z Morfeuszem, ja i inni podobni do mnie, wyruszyliśmy aby stawić czoła tej istocie, ale jej czary sprawiły, że zamiast w sercu Śnienia, znaleźliśmy się w jakiejś nieznanej krainie, pozbawieni możliwość ucieczki.

- To co mówisz nie ma dla mnie większego sensu. Ale ja przed chwilą powstałem z chmury prochów, co może mieć w tym świecie jakikolwiek sens? - starzec machnął ręką z zamiarem wyjścia z krypty.

- Morfeusz, Władca Snów wysłał mnie na poszukiwanie kogoś kto zna sposób opuszczenia tego świata. Powiedział mi, że jeśli będę szukała dostatecznie długo, jakiś znak wskaże mi drogę do kogoś takiego. Berło w wieży maga dało mi znak i przyprowadziło do ciebie, dokładnie tak jak powiedział Król Snów.

- Jak on się nazywał? Możesz mi powtórzyć? - siwy dziad przybliżył się do dziewczyny nasłuchując jej słowa.

- Morfeusz, Władca Snów, Jeden z Rodziny Nieskończonych. Tak o sobie mówił...

W tym samym momencie oczy starca zaświeciły na niebiesko a jego ręce zaczęły drżeć. Na jego czole ukazała się tablica lśniąca oślepiającym blaskiem. Czarnoksiężnik chwycił dłonie dziewczyny zmuszając ją, aby przysunęła się do niego bliżej. Sakiko próbowała użyć swej zwiększonej siły, aby się oswobodzić. Na próżno, gdyż uścisk siwego mężczyzny był jak siła stalowego imadła.

- Ktoś lub coś chce przekazać ci wiadomość dziewczyno! Ktoś lub coś ma wiadomość dla tego, który zebrał was w jedną drużynę! Patrz w moje oczy i słuchaj wiadomości! - Wampirzyca zrobiła to co jej kazał. Nie miała wyboru, bo mag nie pozwolił jej odsunąć wzroku chociażby na milimetr. Silny głos mężczyzny brzmiał w jej głowie a jednocześnie napływały do niej niecodzienne wizje.

- Zabierz tą kartę i przekaż ją temu, który was zgromadził. Tylko pamiętaj o tym, aby nie mówić mu skąd ją dostałaś. On nie może poznać prawdy, bo Przebudzenie dowie się, gdzie się znajdujecie i znów wyślę was w jakąś zupełnie inną rzeczywistość, być może znacznie straszniejszą niż ta w której teraz jesteście. Pamiętaj, zabierz tą kartę i przekaż ją Morfeuszowi!

Sakiko zamknęła oczy, ale pomimo tego widziała niebieskie światło jakim jaśniała karta przyklejona do głowy starszego człowieka. Blask był silniejszy niż powieki dziewczyny, dostawał się wprost do jej mózgu zalewając go scenami, wizjami światów i czasów o których dziewczyna nie śniła w najbardziej fantastycznych snach jakie miewała od czasu swej przemiany. Widziała miasta w ogniu wojny, z setkami ludzi idącymi wzdłuż zniszczonych dróg z całym dobytkiem swojego życia, patrzącymi ze strachem na ogromne maszyny latające, zwiastujące ogień spadający z nieba. Patrzyła na krainę pogrążoną w śnieżnych zamieciach, zamarznięty zamek będący jedyną ostoją przed zabójczym mrozem oraz potężną katedrę, wznoszącą się pod niebo, tak wielką, że mogłaby pomieścić w swoim wnętrzu całe miasto, rozbrzmiewającą śpiewem zakapturzonych mężczyzn. Miała przed oczami wielką metropolię, pełną sztucznego światła neonów, drapaczy chmur i dziesiątek metalowych robotów latających dookoła niczym roje owadów wokół latarni ciemną nocą a także floty śnieżnobiałych statków międzyplanetarnych, większych niż miasta, unoszących się na niskiej orbicie jakiejś obcej planety. Była biernym widzem osobliwego filmu ukazującego lasy pełne ogromnych drzew, pustynie zamieszkałe przez potwory większe od gór, psychodelicznie kolorowe miejsca zarośnięte przez łąki dziwacznie wyglądających grzybów i sterylne korytarze oświetlane przez trupio blade światła emanujące z kul lewitujących nad podłogą.

- Co to było? - dziewczyna krzyknęła przerażona. Odrzuciła od siebie starca odsuwając się do niego w kierunku wyjścia.

- Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Przed chwilą byłem martwy! - dziad wrzasnął otwierając szeroko drzwi do krypty. Bardzo szybko wybiegł na zewnątrz a po chwili zniknął za jednym z rozpadających się nagrobków.

- Nie pytaj o nic więcej i wracaj do swojej drużyny! Daj Panu Śniących Zastępów to co dostałaś ode mnie i nie próbuj za mną chodzić! Zrozumiałaś? - krzyczał znikając we mgle wciąż osiadającej nad cmentarzem. Kiedy Sakiko wyszła z grobowca, natychmiast dołączył do niej kruk. Ptak widział uciekającego mężczyznę w białych szatach i był bardzo zaciekawiony kim on był.

- Kto to? - spytał dziewczynę.

- Ten, którego szukaliśmy. Berło przywróciło go do życia i okazało się, że miał mi do przekazania bardzo ważną wiadomość dla Morfeusza. Strasznie to wszystko dziwne, prawda?

- Tak... dziwne i podejrzane. Ale nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo. Przebywając dłużej w towarzystwie mojego pana w końcu zaczniesz rozumieć logikę snów. Co ci powiedział ten dziadyga?

- Muszę coś dać Morfeuszowi. Kartę, którą dostałam od starca.

- Po co? Co jest na tej karcie?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ten starzec powiedział mi, że muszę ją przekazać Morfeuszowi, jeśli chcę wydostać się z tego miejsca. Najciekawsze jest to, że on wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany i zdziwiony tym co się z nim działo niż ja sama. To naprawdę staje się dziwne i zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej przerażać.

- Kto wie, może Morfeusz kiedyś umieścił we śnie tego człowieka kartę o której mówisz na wypadek gdyby przytrafiło mu się coś takiego jak teraz? Może to wszystko co się do tej pory działo to jego misternie utkany plan pokonania Przebudzenia?

- Może tak jest i chciałabym abyś miał rację. Na razie nie mamy innej możliwości wydostania się stąd więc musimy zaryzykować. Nie traćmy czasu i wracajmy do pozostałych.

- Tu może być problem. Nie pamiętasz, że pozostali zostali złapani przez tych ludzi w czerni? Musimy najpierw pomyśleć jak ich wydostać z zamknięcia.

- Dlatego musimy szybko wracać. Pomyślimy o tym jak ich uwolnić w drodze.

- Dobrze. - odparł kruk unosząc się wysoko ponad głowę dziewczyny. Sakiko schowała dziwną kartę do kieszeni, rozejrzała się dookoła a chwilę później ruszyła w stronę bramy wyjściowej z cmentarza.

W tym samym tajemnicza para obserwowała całe zdarzenie z okolicznego wzgórza. Mężczyzna o długich włosach patrzył przed siebie wzrokiem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek uczuć a jego czarnowłosa towarzyszka siedziała na trawie. Była blada i ciężko oddychała, najwyraźniej przed chwilą robiła coś co bardzo ją wycieńczyło. Człowiek stojący obok niej wydawał się nie przejmować jej stanem zdrowia, był raczej zaciekawiony rezultatem jaki przyniosło jej działanie.

- Czy możesz już wstać? - zapytał.

- Jeszcze chwilę. Nasz homunkulus powstał ze szczątków kogoś naprawdę potężnego. Nie przypuszczałam, że tak ciężko będzie mi go kontrolować i przekazać tamtej dziewczynie wizje naszego Złotego Globu. O mało nie doszło do zmiany kierunku magicznego wektora... obroniłam się w ostatniej chwili.

- To znaczy, że on próbował przejąć nad tobą kontrolę? - spytał długowłosy.

- Tak... już w chwili swojego wskrzeszenia.

- Jak to możliwe, przecież ty jedynie animujesz ciała a ich duchy nadal pozostają w zaświatach.

- Tak było do tej pory. Tym razem stało się coś, czego nie mogłam przewidzieć.

- Nieważne. Udało nam się przekazać wizje i tylko to się liczy. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z naszym pierwotnym planem. - brodacz uśmiechnął się. Podał dziewczynie rękę, pomagając jej wstać z mokrej trawy.

- Tak, lepiej stąd idźmy, bo ona może nas zauważyć. - oznajmiła czarnowłosa.

- Nie tak prędko! - nagle rozległ się czyjś głos. Okazało się, że brodaty starzec przywrócony do życia w krypcie wspinał się na wzgórze dziarskim krokiem, jednocześnie wymachując obiema rękami. Wiatr rozwiewał jego białą brodę i resztki siwych włosów.

- Nie uciekniecie ode mnie! - krzyczał pokazując palcem na parę podróżników.

- Jak się domyślił? - dziewczyna spytała przyjaciela, ale nie spodziewała się usłyszeć od niego jakiejkolwiek logicznej odpowiedzi.

- Mam się nim zająć? - blondyn był gotowy do starcia.

- Nie. Może coś się wyjaśni jak z nim porozmawiamy.

Dziadek znalazł się naprzeciwko dwóch tajemniczych wędrowców. Patrzył na fiołkowe oczy dziewczyny a chwilę później na brodacza.

- Musicie odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie! Dlaczego przywróciliście mi moją cielesną formę? - wrzasnął grożąc kościstym palcem.

Drales oraz dwóch wysłanników ze Złotego Pałacu a także kilku strażników z wieży stało naprzeciwko celi w której zamknięto znaczną część drużyny Władcy Śpiących Zastępów. Drales opowiadał o tym w jaki sposób ich zdemaskował, przyłapał na gorącym uczynku podczas plądrowania Wieży maga Zibo a później pokonał i umieścił w lochach swej twierdzy. Mężczyźni słuchali go z malejącym zainteresowaniem jednocześnie patrząc na ludzi siedzących po drugiej stronie krat. Członkowie drużyny zachowywali się zgodnie z poradą Morfeusza, nie odpowiadali na słowne obelgi długowłosego mężczyzny starając się jednocześnie zachować całkowity spokój. Alan martwił się o to co stało się z jego pierścieniem, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że coraz trudniej było mu go kontrolować na odległość. Serce Gwiazdy mieszkające w jego magicznym przedmiocie odpowiadało na wołania umysłu Drales, starając się przełamać kontrolę oryginalnego Green Lanterna. Przedmiot mógł wkrótce stać się narzędziem niewyobrażalnego wręcz zniszczenia. Kolejną osobą, nie radzącą sobie z gromadzącymi się w niej emocjami, była Narea. Dziewczyna czuła się coraz gorzej odkąd Drales odebrał jej torbę z jej kryształami. Spędziła dwie noce bez leczniczej medytacji i zaczynała odczuwać skutki braku istotnej dla niej terapii. Ignorowała słowa koleżanki próbującej jej dodać otuchy a jej wzrok cały czas śledził jednego ze strażników trzymającego jej drogocenną własność. Mężczyzna przybyły ze stolicy krainy miał wiele pytań, ale tak naprawdę tylko jedno miało większe znaczenie.

- Czy zdobyliście jakieś dowody potwierdzające, że przetrzymywane przez was osoby naprawdę zajmują się zakazaną sztuką magiczną? Coś więcej niż fantazje wieśniaka z wioski ?

- Przed chwilą opowiedziałem w jaki sposób zostali złapani.

- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. - oznajmił drugi przybysz ze stolicy.

- Może byli prostu idiotami szukającymi bogactwa tam gdzie nie powinni? Wielu takich przewinęło się przez Komnaty Prawdy naszego pałacu. Nie mamy czasu zajmować się kimś takim.

Drales uśmiechnął się i poprosił, aby towarzyszący mu człowiek podał mu torbę z kryształami Narei. Widząc to, dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści.

- Oczywiście, że nie kłopotałbym was czcigodni wysłannicy Złotego Pałacu gdybym nie miał dowodów winy tych ludzi. Proszę spojrzeć na to co mieli ze sobą...

Długowłosy wyjął z torby jeden z klejnotów. Mężczyźni patrzyli na niego z ogromnym zaciekawieniem a jeden z nich jednocześnie spoglądał na sygnet na jednym ze swoich palców.

- Rzeczywiście... w tych kryształach jest jakaś dziwna energia... - powiedział wodząc wzrokiem po powierzchni swego pierścienia.

- Nie dotykajcie ich! To ważna pamiątka rodzinna! - czarnowłosa dziewczyna krzyknęła, pomimo tego że jej towarzysze próbowali ją uspokoić. Natychmiast zwróciła na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

- Doprawdy? - odezwał się jeden z wysłanników.

- Widzicie czcigodni panowie... ta czarownica boi się o swoje błyskotki!

Mężczyzna z pierścieniem na palcu zabrał jeden z kryształów z rąk długowłosego strażnika i podszedł bliżej krat za którymi byli członkowie drużyny Morfeusza.

- Podejdź tutaj. - powiedział wskazując na Nareę. Dziewczyna nie zareagowała. Mint chwyciła jej rękę, aby dodać jej odwagi.

- Powiedziałem, abyś do mnie podeszła. - mężczyzna rozkazał po raz kolejny. Czarnowłosa wstała bardzo powoli, po czym zbliżyła się do krat. Siwy człowiek pokazał jej czarny kryształ. Oczy dziewczyny zalśniły a jej ręka bezwiednie podążyła w kierunku upragnionego przedmiotu. Wysłannik ze Złotego Pałacu natychmiast cofnął klejnot, tak aby Narea nie mogła go dotknąć.

- Co to jest? Do czego to służy? - spytał.

- Mówiłam, że to bardzo ważna dla mnie pamiątka rodzinna. Nie mogę jej stracić. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała ściszonym i załamującym się głosem. Dotknęła krat celi a chwilę później mocno je ścisnęła.

- Doprawdy? Dlaczego mój pierścień wskazuje potencjał magiczny w nich ukryty? Jaka jest ich rola?

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym pan mówi! To pamiątka rodzinna! - Narea powiedziała bardzo głośno patrząc na starszego człowieka z nienawiścią.

- Mogę z tym zrobić coś takiego? - mężczyzna upuścił kryształ na podłogę. Drales i jego towarzysze patrzyli na pokaz z lekkim uśmiechem a członkowie drużyny Pana Śniących Zastępów obserwowali zdarzenie z ogromnym niepokojem, obawiając się reakcji swojej przyjaciółki.

- Zostaw to! Oddaj mi ten kryształ! - Narea krzyknęła na wysłannika. Sięgnęła za kraty, łapiąc za szaty mężczyzny.

- Oddaj mi ten kryształ! - powiedziała jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio, mocno przyciągając człowieka do siebie. Wściekłość jaka napełniła jej ciało dawała jej nadzwyczajną siłę. Jeden z ubranych na czarno strażników, widząc niebezpieczeństwo grożące gościowi wieży, podbiegł do krat, uwolnił starca z rąk młodej wiedźmy a chwilę później odepchnął ją z całych sił, przewracając na twardą podłogę. Mint i Alan Scott podeszli do znajomej próbującej podnieść się po twardym lądowaniu.

- Czy nic ci cię nie stało czcigodny mędrcze? - spytał Drales patrząc na mężczyznę poprawiającego swoje szaty.

- Widzę, że magia zmąciła jej umysł. Jest zbyt niebezpieczna, aby zajmować się nią tutaj. Będziemy musieli zabrać ją do Margouth jak najprędzej. Proszę przygotować więźniów do transportu. Ja idę wypoczywać do pokoju dla gości. - rozkazał siwy mężczyzna.

- Tak jest! - odparł Drales.

- Czy mieli przy sobie jeszcze jakieś magiczne przedmioty? - spytał go drugi wysłannik ze stolicy. Drales uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Nie... tylko tą jedną torbę pełną diabelstwa. - odpowiedział. Alan Scott nasłuchiwał rozmowę z ogromnym niepokojem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że długowłosy strażnik będzie chciał wykorzystać jego pierścień dla własnego celu a to mogło doprowadzić tylko do tragedii.

Jessica i Matts siedzieli w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu na jednym z wyższych pięter wieży, w tym samym które odnaleźli wcześniej, przed przylotem ornitoptera z wysłannikami Złotego Pałacu. Nadal mieli na sobie czarne kostium i hełmy. Wiedzieli, że w każdej chwili do pokoju mógł wtargnąć prawdziwy strażnik wieży. Brak jakiejkolwiek wiadomości ze strony Ranna, a także Sakiko i ptasiego sługi Władcy Snów, sprawiał, że coraz bardziej obawiali się o to co mogło spotka

ich w najbliższej przyszłości. Okno od komnaty było lekko uchylone i dochodziły zza niego dźwięki śmigieł uderzających w powietrze oraz syk palnika podgrzewającego gaz wewnątrz czaszy balonu. Jessica spojrzała na zewnątrz, bardzo ostrożnie, tak aby nikt jej nie zauważył.

- Na zewnątrz znowu pojawili się strażnicy. Chyba będą szykowali się do odlotu. - podzieliła się informacją ze swoim towarzyszem.

- Tak szybko? - Matts zdziwił się.

- Może uznali, że nasi koledzy i koleżanki są zbyt niebezpieczni, aby trzymać ich w takim miejscu. Tam skąd pochodzą mają pewnie lochy i komnatę tortur specjalnie przygotowane na taką okazję. - Dziewczyna powiedziała wracając do środkowej części pomieszczenia.

- A może uznali, że oni są zwykłymi wieśniakami szukającymi świecidełek w zakazanych miejscach. - zaproponował chłopak.

- Gdyby tak rzeczywiście było to nie miałabym wizji o tym gościu z długimi włosami i pierścieniu Alana.

- To może ten gość oszukał dziwacznych kleryków z latającej maszyny i zabrał pierścień Green Lanterna dla siebie? Może będzie chciał go wykorzystać i wtedy stanie się coś strasznego, bo ten przedmiot nie może być noszony przez kogoś innego niż Alan?

- Nie wiem... cokolwiek moja wizja by nie oznaczała, nie powinniśmy pozwolić na to, aby on zdobył pierścień Alana.

- Ciekawe co mamy zrobić? Sami przeciwko tak dużej grupie uzbrojonych ludzi.

- Może znajdziemy coś co nam pomoże tutaj?

- W bibliotece? Chyba ich zaczytamy na śmierć! Czekaj... - dziewczyna usłyszała jakiś hałas dochodzący zza okiennicy. Kiedy spojrzała na zewnątrz okazało się, że jej przeczucia co do złego rozwoju wydarzeń okazały się prawdziwe. Duża grupa uzbrojonych strażników pod wodzą Drales, któremu towarzyszyło dwóch dostojnych gości ze Złotego Pałacu, prowadziła skutych więźniów. Morfeusz, Alan Scott, Mint i Narea a także Corinthian, wszyscy posłusznie podążali w kierunku latającej maszyny.

- Cholera! - Jessica zacisnęła pięści.

- Co robimy?

- Nie wiem... nie możemy pozwolić ich zabrać! Nie mamy pojęcia gdzie mogą ich przewieść! Musimy zacząć działać.

- A twoje jasnowidztwo? Nie przydaje się teraz? - Matts był zdenerwowany. Perspektywa utknięcia w świecie w którego istnienie nie wierzył za bardzo go przerażała.

- Moje zdolności są nieprzewidywalne! Mówiłam ci już o tym! A tak w ogóle to zachowuj się ciszej, bo nas też znajdą i zamkną razem z resztą grupy!

- Jessica. Nie będziemy się teraz kłócić. - Matts uspokoił się wracając w pobliże okiennicy.

- Dobrze. Nic nie możemy zrobić to przynajmniej sami nie dajmy się złapać i zamknąć. Dobrze... nie ma z nami Ranna, co może oznaczać, że jest blisko drużyny i planuje zadziałać. Wcześniej w lesie pokonał trzech strażników to może teraz...

- Zabił. - Matts poprawił dziewczynę.

- Pokonał. Nie obchodzi mnie co z nimi zrobił i jak to zrobił. Nie mam zamiaru się tym zadręczać.

- Popatrz. - Chłopak znów przerwał rozmowę, aby pokazać przyjaciółce co działo się pod wieżą. Dwóch ubranych na czarno strażników, całkowicie zamaskowanych swymi hełmami, wnosiło na pokład latającej maszyny jakąś skrzynię. Kiedy więźniowie znaleźli się wewnątrz ornitoptera, do maszyny wkroczyli także dostojnicy ze stolicy. Strażnicy nie opuścili pokładu powietrznego statku co mogło oznaczać, że lecieli jako dodatkowa ochrona więźniów. Maszyna oderwała się od ziemi i unosiła coraz wyżej i wyżej. Po chwili nabrała wysokości odpowiedniej dla rejsu a jej śmigła zapewniły jej odpowiednią siłę pchającą ją jednostajnie w kierunku Margouth.

- Straciliśmy ich. - oznajmił chłopak siadając na podłodze.

- Może jeden ze strażników lecących z więźniami to Rann w przebraniu? Zawsze na filmach tak się okazywało. - dziewczyna dodała uśmiechając się.

- Chodźmy. Musimy wydostać się z wieży nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Musi nam się udać dopóki wszyscy strażnicy są podekscytowani odesłaniem więźniów. - Matts wstał kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jessica była sceptyczna.

- I co nam to da? Wyjdziemy z wieży i co dalej?

- Poszukamy Sakiko. Teraz wiemy, że nie została złapana, więc musi gdzieś tu być. Nawet gdyby żołnierze ją zabili, to na pewno chwaliliby się jej ciałem przed tymi dziadkami w sutannach. Nic takiego się nie stało a to znaczy, że Sakiko musiała im uciec. A co najważniejsze jest z nią Mateusz. Jeśli będziemy trzymać się otwartych przestrzeni, to powinien nas bez problemu wypatrzeć.

- Dobrze. To jedyne co możemy teraz zrobić.

Jessica i Matts opuścili bibliotekę i podążali kamiennym korytarzem w kierunku schodów prowadzących na dolne piętra budowli. W pewnym momencie natknęli się na jednego ze strażników. Mężczyzna skierował na nich swój miecz.

- Stójcie! - krzyknął.

- O co chodzi? Zaczynamy patrol! Nie możemy się spóźnić bo dowódca obedrze nas ze skóry. - odparł Matts bardzo nerwowo.

- Kłamiecie. Nikt z obecnych w wieży strażników nie wychodzi poza jej mury bez uzbrojenia. Wy nawet nie macie n ze sobą sztyletów. A poza tym w wieży nie ma żadnych kobiet! - oznajmił żołnierz wskazując na Jessikę.

- Twoja sylwetka. Sposób w jaki stawiasz kroki i utrzymujesz w równowadze swój ciężar... to nie jest sposób chodzenia mężczyzny. - tajemniczy mężczyzna kontynuował.

- Masz szczęście, że inni nie mają takiego wzroku jak ja. - oznajmił zdejmując swój hełm. Człowiek okazał się być Rannem Shanerem. Jessica i Matts odetchnęli, przekonując się że nie grozi im zdemaskowanie a jednocześnie posmutnieli. Jeżeli Rann stał przed nimi w całej okazałości, nie mógł być jednocześnie na pokładzie latającego statku wiozącego ich przyjaciół w nieznane.

- Nie poleciałeś z nimi?

- Nie. Drales, ich szef nie wybrał mnie jako ochrony dla więźniów. Ale wiem dokąd zostali zabrani. Byłem tam, gdy rozmawiali.

- Tak?

- Biorą ich do miejsca zwanego Złotym Pałacem. Mieści się on prawdopodobnie w stolicy lub jakimś innymi ważnym mieście tych krain. Teraz musimy dowiedzieć się jak się tam dostać. Mamy inny problem. Dotyczy Dralesa...

- Zabrał pierścień Alana i nie oddał go egzekutorom? - dziewczyna wtrąciła przerywając wypowiedź mężczyzny.

- Już wiecie... - Rann był zdziwiony.

- Miałam wizję przyszłości w której on użył pierścienia przeciwko nam.

- Ach tak... Nieważne! Musimy się stąd wydostać i obmyślić plan odzyskania pierścienia. Jest nas zbyt mało, aby stawić czoła ludziom Drales. Tym bardziej, że z nas trzech tylko ja potrafię walczyć. - mężczyzna powiedział uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Nie tylko ty. Sakiko nadal jest na wolności. Musimy ją znaleźć. - odparł Matts.

- Tak... ona potrafi walczyć lepiej niż jesteście sobie w stanie wyobrazić. - Rann oznajmił zagadkowo zakładając na głowę hełm z półprzeźroczystą przyłbicą.

- Idziemy. - rozkazał stanowczo wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że czas na rozmowy się skończył.

Kiedy Sakiko Hayasu wracała z Margouth, Słońce zaczęło chować się za horyzontem a nad okolice nieubłagalnie nadciągała noc. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na porośniętym trawą wzniesieniu z którego rozciągał się niesamowity widok wzgórz ciągnących się w nieskończoność, poprzecinanych gdzieniegdzie przez ciemne liściaste lasy. Ptak krążył nad jej głową obserwując wszystko dookoła. W pewnym momencie młoda wampirzyca poczuła, że jej koń był zaniepokojony, tak jakby przeczuwał pojawienia się czegoś niezwykłego i nie pasującego do wieczornego krajobrazu. Mateusz wylądował dziewczynie na ramieniu.

- Znowu leci to coś. - powiedział.

- Co takiego?

- Spójrz na niebo. W stronę tamtej wioski i wieży maga. Coś nadlatuje, coś co już wcześniej spotkaliśmy podczas podróży na cmentarz.

Sakiko uniosła wzrok zauważając jednocześnie ornitopter sunący wolno po lekko zachmurzonym niebie. Maszyn poruszała się majestatycznie wydając z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk wypłaszający z okolicznych drzew wszystkie ptaki. Wampirzyca zamknęła oczy.

- Pewnie przebiega tutaj jakiś powietrzny szlak transportowy. Nie powinniśmy sobie nim zawracać głowy. - oznajmiła.

- Tak. Lepiej się pośpieszmy.

- Zaczekaj... - dziewczyna odezwała się niespodziewanie.

- Co się dzieje? Znowu coś leci?

- Nie. Ale moja dłoń... znów czuję w niej ciepło. Tak jakby berło znowu próbowało coś mi przekazać.

- Daj spokój! Wiem, że to berło czyniło cuda i zrobiło na tobie niesamowite wrażenie, ale nie powinnaś dawać się ponosić wyobraźni tak często! Berło znikło a na jego miejsce pojawił się jakiś koleś, który nam w niczym nie pomógł.

- Pomógł nam... przekazał mi coś co muszę dać Morfeuszowi. Ale teraz bądź już cicho... - Sakiko uciszyła ptaka, dając mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, aby zostawił ją samą i leciał poszybować pomiędzy wieczornymi chmurami. Znów poczuła ciepło w ręce a jej umysł wpadł w stan pół-snu pół-jawy. Widziała miejsca i zdarzenia, które wcześniej pokazał jej starzec, ale tym razem były odległe, ciche jak film w kolorze sepii zarejestrowany na bardzo starym celuloidowym nośniku. Dziewczyna widziała sceny których centralną częścią były pewne przedmioty: pożółkła karta z książki leżąca na kamiennym stole oglądana z uwagą przez mężczyzn w ciemnych zakapturzonych habitach i świece których płomienie odbijały się w ich starych oczach, czarnowłosa kobieta siedząca samotnie w wielkiej komnacie i egipski symbol życia, krzyż Ankh, zwisający swobodnie z jej dłoni, potężny miecz samotnie tkwiący w skale na tle nieba rozświetlonego przez miriady różnokolorowych gwiazd, ciemne, posępne lustro w środku zarośniętej przez kurz kamiennej komnaty, młodą dziewczynę stojącą pośród pól złotych zbóż targanych przez wiatr, grupy mężczyzn patrzących na dziwne kolorowe wzory fraktalne zdające się być formą życia, której nie potrafili zrozumieć. W umyśle Sakiko zakodowały się kolejne dane wyśnione przez Złoty Glob.

W tym samym czasie Astaroth patrzył na swe żyjące więzienie zbudowane z drzew leśnej katedry, daru natury. Na jego stoliku wykonanym z pniaka leżały porozrzucane karty tarota. Demon spojrzał na nie przelotnie, wiedząc że jego stara przyjaciółka dała mu możliwość minimalnego kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Stara wiedźma, którą nazywał Juan dała mu sposobność na kontakt, chociażby minimalny, z czymś innym niż liście więżących go ścian, utrzymujące go przy życiu przez wieki. Blada ręka czarnowłosego mężczyzny przesuwała się wzdłuż stolika z magicznymi przedmiotami a jego umysł próbował porozumieć się z innymi mu podobnymi istotami, ukrywającymi się w różnych zakątkach niewyobrażalnie nieskończonego Omniwersum. W dużym pokoju wystrojonym kandelabrami, wazonami pomalowanymi w różnokolorowe wzory i obrazami spoglądającymi ze ścian trwało jakieś przyjęcie. Mężczyźni ubrani w garnitury a twarzach zamaskowanych weneckimi maskami i nagie kobiety leżące u ich stóp, przywiązane do nich łańcuchami, wypełniali salę balową po brzegi. Bal dopiero się zaczynał i każda jego kolejna godzina mogła przynieść tylko i wyłącznie jeszcze większą rozpustę i zepsucie. W kącie pomieszczenia siedział gruby mężczyzna w garniturze. Jego twarz była spocona a po skórze chodziły tłuste muchy ze złotymi odwłokami. Gdzie indziej mężczyźni ubrani w stare habity nieśli klatkę przez pogrążony w mroku korytarz a wokół słychać było ponure pieśni. Wewnątrz klatki uwięziona była dziwna istota, człowiek-koza, połączenie dwóch form w stanie ciągłej walki ze sobą, tak jakby każda z nich chciała dominować, ale żadna nie była na tyle silna aby zniszczyć swego przeciwnika. W innej scenie na wzgórzu zasnutym przez ciężką, białą mgłę oczekiwała na coś jakaś dziwna postać. Człowiek ubrany w czerwoną zbroję, dosiadający czarnego konia patrzył na znajdujące się pod nim lasy. Oko wyglądające spod jego hełmu zdawało się obracać we wszystkie możliwe strony, jak oko wielkiego kameleona. Do umysłu Astarotha nadchodziły kolejne wizje, ale demon zatrzymał je. Nie chciał wiedzieć więcej. Czuł satysfakcję, że ci którzy go upokorzyli i uwięzili napotkają na swej drodze bardzo wiele przeciwności.

Drales siedział w swoim gabinecie patrząc na pierścień Zielonej Latarni tkwiący na jego środkowym palcu. Mężczyzna zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy dobrze zrobił ukrywając przed Wysłannikami Złotego Pałacu przedmiot skonfiskowany od Alana Scotta. Niemożność użycia artefaktu w taki niezwykły sposób jaki opisywał wioskowy idiota Fiflet sprawiała, że wątpił w prawdziwość magii tkwiącej w pierścieniu. Postanowił się zrelaksować i pomyśleć o czymś przyjemnym, czymś co odwróciło by jego uwagę od wszystkich problemów. W tym samym momencie z pierścienia wydobył się słup zielonego ognia który natychmiast przybrał postać nagiej kurtyzany z tawerny w Margouth.


End file.
